El principe azul no existe, ¿o si?
by loretto cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan cree en los principes y los cuentos de hadas hasta que su principe resulta ser un sapo, pero que pasara cuando se encuentre con alguien que parece salido de un cuento pero pertenece a la realidad?... lean y dejen RR plss
1. conociendo al principe

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de S.M yo solo m adjudico la historia.**

* * *

¿Creen en los cuentos de hadas? De pequeña yo solía hacerlo y junto a mis vecinas y mejores amigas, Alice y Rose, soñábamos y jugábamos a encontrar a nuestro príncipe azul, siempre supe que los sueños se hacen realidad y que cuando deseas algo con bastante fuerza todo el universo conspira para que esto se cumpla. Toda la vida crecí con esa idea y estaba segura de la verdad que existía en estas palabras.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, hace un mes por fin cumplí 18 años y mis padres Renee y Charlie Swan decidieron regalarme un viaje a Londres, la ciudad de mis sueños. La idea de viajar completamente sola y sin la supervisión de mis padres o mi hermano Emmet, el cual por cierto es un hermano sobreprotector, es un sueño hecho realidad, al parecer las estrellas si cumplen deseos después de todo.

La única mancha negra en este cuento es dejar a mi novio Jacob atrás, no me gusta mucho la idea de dejarlo todo un mes solito, sobre todo cuando al parecer él se irá a la universidad en Florida y ya no podremos vernos tan seguido.

Jacob y yo nos conocimos hace 8 años cuando él y su familia se mudaron a Forks, al parecer mi papá y el suyo habían sido amigos hace algunos años cuando ambos iban al instituto, pero cuando ambos se graduaron y siguieron su camino el papá de mi novio se fue a estudiar a Florida donde conoció a la mamá de Jacob y se casaron, aun así mi papá y él no perdieron el contacto del todo por eso cuando mi novio y su familia decidieron regresar a Forks en seguida se pusieron en contacto con mi papá y fue así como nos presentaron. Desde el momento en que lo vi, y a pesar de tener tan solo 10 años, supe que estaba enamorada y que quería pasar toda mi vida con él.

Cuando éramos unos niños Jake vivía prácticamente en mi casa y junto con mis amigas, mi hermano y Jasper, el hermano de Rose y amor platónico de Alice, éramos incontrolables, nos la pasábamos haciendo travesuras o inventando ideas y locuras, con el paso del tiempo todo mundo en Forks sabía que nosotros éramos "el clan" por decirlo de algún modo, nadie se metía con nosotros o habría problemas, y como no temernos teniendo a un monstruo como Emmet, los 6 hicimos nuestro recorrido a través de la secundaria y más tarde a la prepa.

Durante todos esos años aun no había pasado nada entre Jake y yo, el hecho de que ambos nos gustábamos era un secreto a voces, pues siempre nos tratábamos de forma cariñosa y especial el uno al otro pero todavía no nos decidíamos a declararnos hasta ese día.

Flashback

Era nuestro primer día en la preparatoria y Alice, "the fashion queen" como ella misma se apodaba, se había encargado de elegir mi outfit y por supuesto yo iba guapísima y estaba segura de que muchos caerían a mis pies, aunque a mí solo me interesaba que uno lo hiciera. Ese día todas decidimos llegar tarde para demostrar que a partir de ese momento "las chicas del clan" de Forks estarían asistiendo a la preparatoria y así a nadie le quedaría duda de nuestra importancia. El showcito que armamos las 3 al entrar al pasillo de la escuela era para recordarse, incluso los de último año voltearon a vernos y estaban a punto de babear. La hora del almuerzo llego así que nos dirigimos hacía el comedor donde ya nos esperaban mi hermano, Jasper y Jake. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaba junto a la de los "populares" y ahí fue cuando todo empezó. James, un tipo nefasto de último año y con quien por cierto tomaba una clase, no paraba de voltear a verme y coquetear conmigo, yo solo evitaba voltear a verlo, me desagradaba la forma en que me veía, de reojo logre ver a Jake quien se ponía verde cada vez que James volteaba a nuestra mesa, de pronto Jake ya no aguanto más que James me estuviera coqueteando y se paró a reclamarle.

_Óyeme idiota podrías dejar de ver así a Isa – _

_Uy uy uy… que miedo me das, además ¿Por qué vienes a reclamarme? Que yo sepa Isabella no es novia de nadie ¿o sí? –_

_No, aun no. Pero eso está a punto de cambiar._

En ese momento Jake regreso a la mesa donde estábamos sentados y sin más me tomo de la mano y lo soltó así, enfrente de toda la cafetería y con todos los alumnos observándonos.

_Isa, tu sabes y no es un secreto para nadie que te quiero desde el primer día que te vi – Jake seguía hablándome pero yo ya no escuchaba, simplemente imaginaba que mi cuento se volvía realidad, que mi príncipe azul llegaba en su corcel blanco a rescatarme del dragón, o en este caso del tipo con mirada lujuriosa, de pronto una pregunta me saco de mis ensoñaciones – entonces que me dices, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – me quede en shock y tarde un par de segundos en recuperar mi voz para entonces contestar._

_¡Claro que si Jake! Siempre he querido ser tu novia – en ese momento me abrazo y me beso en frente de todos para finalmente agregar._

_Damas y señores a partir de este momento y para siempre Isabella Swan es mía y solo mía – dijo recalcando la última parte y volteando a ver a James quien solo le enviaba una mirada envenenada. Yo solo volví a besar a Jake y añadí._

_Solo tuya – _

Fin flashback

A partir de ese momento y hasta el día de hoy, tres años después, hemos estado juntos y yo lo amo, estoy segura de querer pasar toda la vida con él y no puedo pedirle más a la vida, mi cuento de hadas es perfecto, tal y como siempre soñé que sería además yo sé que a pesar de que se irá a estudiar lejos, y de que aun no sabemos la fecha en la que tiene que irse, él siente lo mismo por mi y eso ni el tiempo ni la distancia podrán cambiarlo aunque ayer cuando le hable para despedirme él actuó un poco extraño y nuestra conversación me saco muchísimo de onda:

_- Hola amor, oye ya no te vi pero mañana me voy a Londres y quería despedirme de ti –_

_- Ah si... oye la verdad estoy un poco ocupado y no puedo hablar ahorita, te llamo al rato ok-_

_- Pero es que planeaba dormir temprano, mañana me voy a las 3 a.m. –_

_- Bueno pues quieres que te llame o ¿no?-_

_- Si, si llámame yo dejo prendido el cel y espero tu llamada-_

_- Ok bye-_

_- Bye- _

O sea, que había sido eso, bueno tal vez en verdad está ocupado y yo con mis paranoias, fue lo que pensé, pero ahora estoy aquí en el aeropuerto, son las 7 de la mañana, mi vuelo está a punto de salir y aún no hay respuesta de él, ¿se habrá olvidado de llamarme? No, no, no obvio no él jamás haría eso, el me ama. ¡O no! La hora de abordar había llegado y yo aun no había podido despedirme de él, asi que decidí dejarle un mensaje antes de despegar:

_- Jake, corazón ya no pude despedirme de ti. Sabes que te adoro y por favor no t vayas a ir sin decirme nada aunque sea mándame un mail ok…. Te quiero muchísimo y te voy a extrañar bye byeee._

_- Todavía no despegamos y ya estas llorando por tu casa, ay pobrecita de la nenita- dijo alguien en tono burlón, mi reacción inmediata fue voltear al pasillo y ahí estaba un idiota, que al parecer sería mi compañero de asiento, viéndome con una sonrisa burlona en la cara._

_- ¿Qué? Acaso no te han enseñado a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas, además aunque no debería decírtelo porque ni siquiera te conozco, no estaba llorando por mi casa ni hablando con mi mami como tú piensas, estaba despidiéndome de MI novio- y tuve que aguantarme la ganas de enseñarle la lengua para no parecer una niña chiquita._

_- Pues yo no planeaba escuchar tu conversación, pero tus lamentos y despedidas empalagosas se escuchaban hasta el otro lado del avión, así que no pude evitar escucharte... pero tengo una pregunta, ¿siempre eres igual de empalagosa? Porque si es así pobre de TU novio- dijo resaltando el tu- debe estar ahogándose en caramelo jajaja- se rio el muy idiota, de verdad ¿quién se había creído? Que tipo tan nefasto. Decidí que lo mejor sería ignorarlo durante el vuelo así que me voltee con un gesto de indignación y no volví a dirigirle la palabra en las casi 12 horas de vuelo, aunque a veces sentía sus miradas…. Pero no, eso no podía ser seguro que eran imaginaciones mías._

Finalmente el vuelo aterrizo y yo ¡gracias a Dios! Había despertado antes y pude arreglarme antes de bajar del avión, pero mi compañero nefasto no tuvo la misma suerte y cuando despertó estaba hecho un desastre, en cuanto lo vi no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, cosa que pareció no gustarle mucho pues me lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero en realidad no me importo yo baje del avión aun riéndome de él. Después de documentar y recoger mis maletas partí al hotel esperando no volver a ver al tipo nefasto del avión, pero que mal me había caído eh. El mes en Londres se me pasó volando, hable muy pocas veces con mamá y sólo me conecte un par de veces en las cuáles no había ningún mail de Jacob, lo cual me hacía pensar que cuando regresará a casa él estaría ahí esperando por mí pues dudaba mucho que quisiera despedirse de mi vía mail, él era mucho mejor que eso, y ese pensamiento me relajaba enormemente. Por otro lado a pesar de mis ruegos para no volver a ver al tipo de avión, de cuál ni siquiera sabía su nombre, lo vi un par de veces, una en un restaurante, y otra en un museo, y el muy idiota en cuanto me reconocía comenzaba a reírse.

El día de regresar a casa había llegado, la verdad quería regresar para ver a mi familia y novio pero me había enamorado de Londres, sin duda alguna tendría que regresar algún día. Al abordar al avión iba demasiado distraída pensando en el regreso a casa y en lo mucho que extrañaría la ciudad cuando de pronto al encontrar mi asiento también me encontré con mi pesadilla, el nefasto, y aunque se me olvido mencionarlo antes, guapísimo tipo del avión. No podía ser, ¿de qué se trataba esto? ¿Acaso era una broma? En fin de cualquier modo no iba a permitir que me arruinara el viaje nuevamente, necesitaba esas horas de vuelo para descansar así que llegue y me acomode en mi asiento voltee a verlo con y rodee lo ojos pero lo que me sorprendí fue su reacción pues me regalo una sonrisa encantadora, la cual por un momento logro deslumbrarme un poquito pero que en cuanto reaccione se la regresé amablemente, al parecer él venía en son de paz así que yo no puse ninguna barrera entre nosotros, después de un rato comenzamos a hablar y me pidió disculpas por haber sido tan grosero la última vez y también me dijo que me había visto un par de veces pero que cuando quería acercarse para saludarme yo desparecía de inmediato, después de esto platicamos la mayor parte del vuelo, me dijo que vivía en Seattle y que era hijo único, era un año más grande que yo y que estaba estudiando arquitectura, me conto de su pasión por su carrera, yo le conté que apenas me había graduado este semestre y que planeaba estudiar marketing, seguimos platicando de nuestra experiencia en Londres y de porque estábamos ahí y así seguimos un buen rato hasta que el cansancio nos venció y nos quedamos dormidos, no despertamos hasta que estuvimos a punto de aterrizar, cuando nos despertamos y nos vimos igual de despeinado no pudimos evitar reinos el uno del otro, cuando iba bajando del avión me di cuenta de que en las casi 12 horas de vuelo habíamos hablado de muchísimas cosas pero nunca habíamos preguntado por el nombre del otro y al parecer él se había dado cuenta de lo mismo porque de pronto alguien me grito – ¡por cierto mi nombre es Edward!- y yo solo pude responder con otro grito que decía –¡Isabella!- y así nos despedimos sin saber si nos volveríamos a ver algún día.


	2. de principe a sapo

Al llegar a mi casa todos me recibieron con una gran fiesta, Emmet corrió a abrazarme con la fuerza de un oso y me dio vueltas por el aire, no paró hasta que nuestros padres le advirtieron que me estaba poniendo azul por la falta de oxigeno. Todos mis amigos estaban ahí y estuvimos platicando horaaas acerca de mi viaje, al parecer muchas cosas habían cambiado durante el mes que estuve fuera y Emmet y Rosalie por fin se habían hecho novios, fue muy chistoso enterarme que ella se lo había tenido que pedir a él, quien diría que un hombre de su tamaño y al que todo mundo le tenía miedo no era lo suficientemente valiente para declararle su amor a la mujer de su vida, pero la verdad me daba mucho gusto verlos felices los dos eran muy buenas personas y se lo merecían además me encantaba la idea de que una de mis mejores amigas fuera también mi cuñada. Por otro lado la única persona que quería ver no estaba ahí y en cuanto le preguntaba a mis amigos o familia por él me decían que no sabían nada d nada pero siempre ponían la misma cara de tristeza mezclada con enojo y miradas asesinas por parte de Emmet, sin embargo ignore todos esos detalles pensando que eran alucinaciones mías y no le di importancia tal vez no pudo venir – no seas tarada, que es más importante que ver a tu novia a la que no has visto por un mes- decía una voz en mi interior, la cual yo trataba de ignorar para no sentirme mal. La fiesta terminó temprano, mis amigas se despidieron y quedamos de salir a celebrar mi regreso el fin de semana, cuando todos se fueron fui a dormir pero no podía dejar de pensar por qué Jacob no había estado aquí conmigo, después de un rato logre conciliar el sueño y estaba tan cansada que no soñé con nada.

Al siguiente día lo primero que hice después del desayuno fue llamar a Jacob para recordarle que estaba de regreso, el teléfono comenzó a sonar pero nunca descolgaron, después de 3 llamadas sin ser contestadas decidí darme por vencida e intentarlo más tarde. Así en la tarde decidí volver a llamarle y esta vez si me contestó, la verdad nunca me imagine que esta llamada iba a terminar con todo lo que planeaba y soñaba desde hace tanto.

_Mi amooorr ya regresé, seguro ya sabias pero dime ¿por qué no viniste ayer a mi fiesta de bienvenida? Te extrañe horrores, no sabes tengo mil cosas que contarte, ¿te parece si voy a tu casa?, te juro que tengo mil cosas que contarte.- entonces él me interrumpió- _

_Isa, cálmate por favor, antes de que sigas haciendo planes tengo que decirte algo. Perdón por no mandarte nada ni avisarte – ¡no! Ya me imaginaba lo que iba a decir- pero no quería amargarte el viaje, la verdad es que ya estoy en Florida no podía aplazar más las cosas, tenía que venir a ver lo de las inscripciones y mi dormitorio etc. De verdad tenía que venirme, lo siento pero es que un mes era mucho tiempo y yo no podía esperar tanto para ver lo de la universidad, esto es un asunto primordial para mí y no podía dejarlo solo porque a ti se te ocurrió tomarte unas vacaciones largas justo cuando sabias que me iba de Forks- en ese instante me quede muda, no sabía que más decir, ¿qué puedes decirle a la persona que más quieres cuando esta te ha abandonado?, de pronto el comenzó a hablar nuevamente- además tenemos que hablar de otras cosas, la verdad he estado pensando y Isa seamos sinceros las cosas entre nosotros no han estado bien últimamente y…- no lo deje terminar y empecé a hablar._

_¡NO! No, no, no tú no puedes hacer esto, no por teléfono, Jacob ¿por qué lo haces? Además ¿de qué hablas? ¿Cómo que las cosas no están bien? De verdad que no entiendo, y a que vienen esos reclamos respecto a mi viaje cuando te lo dije no pareció importarte y ahora me armas un drama por eso ¿Qué está pasando? - _

_Isabella no hagas las cosas más difíciles tu sabes a que me refiero, tan sólo recuerda las cosas, te fuiste de viaje y ni siquiera quise despedirme de ti, me fui mientras no estabas para que no armaras ningún drama y pues de verdad lo siento pero yo ya no me siento igual por ti, con el tiempo las cosas han ido cambiando ósea llevamos tres años juntos y enfrentémoslo tu y yo ya no somos las mismas personas yo crecí y tú te quedaste siendo esa pequeñita que cree en los príncipes y los cuentos de hadas y bueno yo creo que lo mejor es que aquí dejemos las cosas, no quiero hacerte más daño y si sigo contigo se que terminare haciéndolo, te quiero mucho pero ya no como solía hacerlo, ahora tan solo te veo como una hermana y nada más, de verdad lo siento y espero que puedas perdonarme pronto y seguir con tu vida como si nada, yo se que así será, adiós- y entonces me colgó. _

Después de esa llamada recuerdo haberla pasado bastante mal, los primeros dos meses la me negaba a mi misma y a los demás qué esto había pasado y me repetía una y mil veces que él se había precipitado y que en cuanto se diera cuenta de que me amaba y solo estaba confundido iba a volver rogándome que lo perdonara, yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y no le permitía a nadie que hablara mal de él ni siquiera a mi hermano, que de haber estado Jacob en Forks, seguramente Emmet ya lo habría ido a golpear por hacerme sufrir . Las cosas siguieron así hasta que un día en el antro, al cual solo había ido ante la insistencia de Alice y Rose quienes se empeñaban en sacarme de mi evidente depresión, un tipo nada feo me saco a bailar y justo en ese momento me encontré a Seth, uno de los pocos amigos de Jacob quien por cierto me caía bastante mal, él estaba un poco tomado y por eso me dijo todo sin pensarlo.

_¡Isabella! – como odiaba que me llamaran así - ¿Cómo estás? Porque yo veo que te la estas pasando bastante bien eh – _

_Bastante bien de hecho – mentí, lo último que necesitaba era que Jacob se enterara de lo mal que la estaba pasando._

_Pues que bueno, me da muchísimo gusto enterarme que es así Isita- así era como me llamaban los amigos de Jake, era un sobrenombre tan cursi que lo odiaba - la verdad sería horrible que mientras la princesita se sienta a sufrir Jake se la está pasando increíble con su nueva conquista - ¿QUEE? Eso no era posible, ¿por eso me había dejado? Para poder disfrutar de su libertad, así de frágil era el amor que decía tenerme pero yo no iba a quedarme con la duda, tenía que averiguar más._

_¿Ah sí? Entonces ¿ya lo logró?- decidí improvisar una historia- Porqué la última vez que hablamos me contó que andaba tras una niña y quería pedirle que fuera su novia lo antes posible-_

_Ah entonces ya sabías – me acusó- pues si al parecer la niña ya cayo redondita y Jake ya tiene nueva novia, pero por lo visto tú estás mejor enterada que yo y la noticia ni siquiera te ha pegado – tenía que aguantar un poco más, no podía mostrar debilidad ni dolor en este momento._

_Si ¡claro! Ya lo sabía y me dio muchísimo gusto por él, bueno Seth tengo que irme, ya sabes tengo que llegar a casa antes que Emmet decida venir por mi y armarme un escándalo – y diciendo eso último me aleje._

Eso no podía estar pasándome, apenas tiene dos meses allá y ya tenía nueva novia, salí corriendo del lugar y llame a Em para que fuera a recogerme, todo el camino de regreso a casa las lagrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos y los sollozos escapaban de mi boca, el dolor que sentía al saberme traicionada por la persona que más quería era insoportable, no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir a semejante traición y decepción, mi príncipe se había convertido en sapo y en uno verde y asqueroso, no podía creer como mi mundo se había venido abajo en tan poco tiempo definitivamente ya no podía seguir negándome las cosas y tenía que aceptar que lo había perdido, él ya no me quería y no podía seguir esperándolo, la vida era más dura de lo que muestran los cuentos de hadas, esta vez no había ningún príncipe encantado que viniera a rescatarme del dolor ni a sacarme del vacío en el que estaba cayendo.

Me costó muchas lagrimas y noches de insomnio el darme cuenta de que los finales felices no existen, el vivieron felices por siempre es un engaño y la única magia real en la vida es la amistad, Alice y Rose fueron lo único que me ayudo a mantenerme a flote, me ayudaron a salir del hoyo en el que me encontraba, fueron mis hadas madrinas y me ayudaron a recuperarme un poco y a no dejar de creer en mí misma, me regresaron un poco mis ilusiones e impidieron que dejara de creer del todo, pero como puedes creer que todo pasa por algo con tanto dolor, acaso era necesario tanto sufrimiento para aprender la lección, de cualquier forma yo ya aprendí la mía….. LOS PRINCIPES AZULES NO EXISTEN…. De ser así el mío estaría aquí conmigo y no permitiría que sufriera tanto.


	3. La realidad pega y bastante duro

La vida sin Jacob ha pasado bastante rápido, han sido dos años en los que a diferencia de lo que yo creía en un principio no me morí de amor y aprendí a ver la vida de una forma distinta. Tengo 20 años y estoy a punto de terminar la carrera de marketing en Seattle, vivo ahí en un departamento que comparto con Alice y con Rose, quienes estudian diseño de modas y diseño de interiores respectivamente. Desde hace aproximadamente año y medio he comenzado a aprovechar mi popularidad con los chicos y he salido con algunos, pero nunca he llegado lo suficientemente lejos para comprometer el corazón solo salgo con ellos para divertirme pero no para buscar el amor.

Mis amigas dicen que soy una Bella completamente distinta, pero la verdad eso no es cierto, solo lo dicen porque ya no comparto su idea de los príncipes azules, los corceles blancos y los castillos encantados, pero eso tenía que pasar algún día, simplemente no puedes andar por la vida pidiéndole deseos a las estrellas y soñando que algún día el amor llegara tocando a tu puerta, si, si ya sé que yo creía en eso pero crecí, ahora soy una adulta y solo creo que no puedes dar nada por hecho y si quieres algo más que confiar en el universo tienes que confiar en ti misma y hacer todo lo posible para alcanzar tu objetivo.

A pesar de que yo cambie hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian por ejemplo mis amigos, por un lado están Rose y Emmet, esos dos se siguen amando más que nada ni nadie en este mundo y gracias a ellos es que no he dejado de creer de todo en el amor, pero ellos jamás lo sabrán o volverán a insistir en que tengo que buscarlo, ellos llevan dos años juntos y aun siguen actuando como si fuera el primer día. Mi hermano esta tan enamorado de su novia que ya hasta compro anillo de compromiso porque está seguro de que ella es la mujer de su vida, aun sigue planeando la forma de pedirle que se casen pero estoy segura de que eso sucederá muy pronto. Por otro lado están Alice y Jasper, todos sabíamos que esos dos estaban enamorados pero no sabíamos cuando harían algo, bueno eso hasta el mes pasado cuando por fin y gracias a una sabia intervención de Rose y mía, si ya sé que piensan que soy la grinch del amor, pero se trataba de la felicidad de mi mejor amiga y como ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer nada más que pedir deseos pues tuve que hacerla de hada madrina y actuar por mi cuenta, en fin el caso es que esos dos ya están juntos y pueden celebrar su amor por todos lados y me gusta mucho verlos felices, pues si ellos estaban felices yo también lo estaba.

Y Jacob, bueno que decir de Jake, la verdad no he vuelto a saber mucho de él, me pidió disculpas por algún tiempo pero solo hasta hace algunos meses pude perdonarlo sinceramente, además tengo el ligero presentimiento de que evita tener algún tipo de contacto conmigo después de lo que paso aquella navidad.

Flashback

Jacob había regresado a Forks para vacaciones de invierno en nuestro primer semestre en la universidad, pero no regreso solo, regreso con su novia en turno e intento actuar de lo más normal con nosotros. Al principio yo intente llevar las cosas con calma y no deje que Jasper y Emmet lo golpearan tal y como ellos querían pero todas tenemos un límite y ese me llego cuando en una reunión de amigos, a la cual Jacob no estaba invitado, este llego con Lauren, su novia, y tuvo el descaro de presentármela y besuquearla en casa de Alice, en MI cena de navidad y frente a MIS amigos, en ese momento la paciencia se me termino y basto una mirada de mi parte hacia mi hermano y Jasper para que estos entendieran y le dieran a Jake la "bienvenida" que se merecía. Después de algunos golpes y una nariz rota Jake salió huyendo de casa de Alice y regreso a Florida, desde ese día estoy segura que cada que regresa a Forks evita encontrarse con mi hermano o con Jazz.

Fin flashback

Ese recuerdo aun me hace reír mucho. Nunca fui una persona vengativa o rencorosa pero ese hombre se merecía lo que mi hermano y mejor amigo le hicieron. Pero en fin además de los mails para pedirme disculpas no habíamos tenido ningún otro tipo de contacto y la verdad tampoco me interesaba, simplemente él, su vida y lo que hiciera de ella habían dejado de importarme hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Había sido una semana muy intensa en la universidad, tenía que ir a entregar un trabajo al otro lado del campus y sólo tenía 5 minutos para llegar, no podía ir por el coche porque el encontrar estacionamiento en el otro edificio me iba a tomar más de 5 minutos, por lo tanto decidí correr de un edificio a otro en falda y tacones, gracias a Alice y su afición a vestirme como si fuera su barbie, cuando estaba a punto de llegar y comenzar a subir hacia el tercer piso sentí como me estrelle contra algo, o más bien alguien no pude evitarlo y me caí hacía atrás en el primer escalón, lo cual provoco que me torciera un tobillo y gritara por el dolor.

_¡¡¡Auuuuuuch!!! Fíjate por dónde vas idio….- levante la vista y lo vi._

_Discúlpame de verdad lo siento muchísimo- y entonces el también me vio con curiosidad y de pronto comenzó a reírse al igual que yo, pero ¿cómo era posible? ¿Qué hacía Edward aquí? _

_¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿cómo?- tenía tantas preguntas pero el tobillo me estaba matando, además no podía pensar coherentemente mientras veía esos ojos verde esmeralda, que por alguna razón no recordaba en él. ¿Cómo era posible que no los hubiese notado desde la primera vez que lo vi? Ah claro, porque estaba tontamente enamorada de un imbécil, me respondí a mi misma – ¡auch!- dije nuevamente, baje la mirada para escapar de sus ojos y también para ver mi tobillo, comencé a sobarlo cuando de pronto recordé porque estaba corriendo por todo el campus- ¡ay no! Perdón pero tengo que irme ¡YA! – intente pararme pero no pude, al parecer la torcedura había sido más grave de lo que pensé._

_Oye, oye no te apresures ¿a dónde vas?, además no puedes ni caminar, antes tengo que llevarte a la clínica a que te revisen, ese tobillo no se ve nada bien- y efectivamente mi tobillo se había comenzado a hinchar y no se veía saludable en lo absoluto._

_No digas tonterías no puedo ir a la enfermería en este momento, tengo que llegar a mi salón, necesito entregar mi trabajo final en dos minutos y si no llegó voy a reprobar, así que por favor quítate que necesito irme ¡ya!- y nuevamente intente pararme sin éxito pues volví a caer en el intento, de pronto sentí unos brazos levantándome y antes de que pudiera protestar o decir algo me pregunto - ¿cuál es tu salón? Voy a llevarte para que no te pongas necia pero después vas a ir a la clínica te guste o no – cuando me dijo, o más bien me ordeno lo que íbamos a hacer no pude protestar nada._

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del tercer piso demasiados ojos curiosos nos observaban, lo cual sólo provoco que me sonrojara, al llegar a mi salón ahí estaba Alice, quién por supuesto me miraba con ojos inquisidores tratando de entender porque un niño tan guapo como Edward me llevaba en brazos. Entramos al salón y el profesor estaba a punto de irse de pronto Edward comenzó a explicarle lo que había pasado en las escaleras, le entrego mi trabajo y acto seguido salimos del salón mientras yo le guiñaba un ojo a Alice, señal de que le llamaría más tarde para explicarle todo. Al bajar las escaleras del tercer hacia el segundo piso estaba comenzando a preocuparme por Edward pues yo era delgada pero no ligera como una pluma y él seguía cargándome, así que decidí preguntar - ¿estás seguro de que quieres seguir cargándome? Porque créeme que ya puedo seguir sola, sólo necesito un poco de apoyo- después de decir esto me bajo y permitió que bajara las escaleras mientras me apoyaba en él. De pronto en vez de ir hacía el lugar donde se encontraba la clínica nos dirigimos hacía el estacionamiento del edificio, antes de que yo comenzara a protestar él me dijo – no creerás que te voy a llevar caminando hasta la clínica ¿o sí? Además antes tengo que ir a entregar un trabajo a otro edificio así que no planeaba dejarte parada mientras me esperas así que en lo que yo voy a entregar mi trabajo tu me vas a esperar en el coche, luego te llevare a la clínica a que te revisen y finalmente a tu casa ¿te parece?- me pregunto, en general su plan me parecía perfecto aunque había un pequeño problemita, mi coche, aunque tal vez Alice lo pudiera llevar a casa, al fin y al cabo vivíamos juntas y hoy no había traído su coche porque este estaba en el taller así que después de aceptar la idea de Edward le hable a mi amiga y le pedí que pasara por mis llaves al estacionamiento del edificio de lenguas, obviamente esta no se negó ni mucho menos pues se quería enterar del chisme completo.

Gracias al cielo Alice llego al estacionamiento mientras Edward no estaba, así que aproveche para contarle que lo había conocido hace dos años durante mi vuelo a Londres y que jamás pensé que lo volvería a ver hasta el día de hoy y que aún no sabía que hacía en la universidad pero que lo averiguaría pronto, después de contarle todo Alice se fue no sin antes hacerme prometer que hoy en la tarde platicaríamos largo y tendido acerca de Edward y nuestro encuentro.

Edward regresó unos minutos después de que Alice se fuera y me acompaño a la clínica en donde me dijeron que se trataba de un esguince y que debía usar una férula durante algunas semanas. Después de eso Edward me propuso que si antes de llevarme a casa podíamos tomar un café, obviamente yo acepte pues tenía muchas preguntas que quería aclarar. Por fin llegamos a una cafetería que estaba muy cerca de la universidad y ahí comencé con mi interrogatorio.

_Qué raro es verte después de tanto tiempo, de verdad que jamás creí que volveríamos a vernos, pero dime ¿qué haces aquí? ¿estudias en la universidad? O ¿Qué hacías ahí? - _

_Si de hecho yo también pensé que después de aquel viaje no volvería a verte, pero me da muchísimo gusto que no haya sido así, y bueno para contestar tu primera pregunta pues yo vivo aquí ¿recuerdas? Te lo dije en el vuelo – pero que idiota soy, claro que me lo había dicho, así que solo asentí y me sonroje por lo tonta que había sido al olvidarlo – y bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta la verdad es que no estudio en tu universidad, de hecho solo vine por casualidad, venía a buscar a mi jefe pero me equivoque de edificio y fue por eso que te encontré, bueno te estrelle para ser más específicos – yo solo me solté riendo por lo que decía, era muy agradable - me gradué como arquitecto hace medio año y estoy trabajando en una constructora, bueno creo que eso es todo ¿cierto? Así que ahora es tu turno-_

Le conté que estudiaba mercadotecnia, y que estaba a punto de terminar, después él pregunto si seguía con aquel novio del vuelo a lo que yo respondí contándole toda la historia, aun no entendía muy bien porque pero Edward me inspiraba una gran confianza, sentía que lo conocía desde hace tanto y que podía contarle cualquier cosa, y al parecer el sentía lo mismo hacía mi pues de pronto el comenzó a contarme su historia.

– _hace dos años comencé a andar con Tanya la verdad al principio nos llevábamos increíble y yo me la pasaba muy bien con ella pero pues después de un rato las cosas comenzaron a ponerse demasiado inestables o sea toda la relación dependía del estado de ánimo de Tanya si ella estaba de buenas todo estaba perfecto ah pero si tuvo un mal día entonces si había que temerle, en el año que estuvimos juntos me mando a volar como 10 veces y después de algunos días me buscaba y pedía que regresáramos, de verdad que no la entendía nada, era súper voluble y cambiaba de decisiones cada 5 minutos, era imposible seguirle el paso y bueno aunque yo la quería no la amaba y llego un momento en el que me harte y decidí que era imposible andar con una persona así, sus cambios y su inestabilidad estaban comenzando a afectarme a mí también así que un día salimos y le dije que ya no podíamos seguir así y que lo mejor para ambos era terminar y bueno ella armo todo un drama se puso a llorar, me dijo que solo había jugado con ella, me rogo que no la dejara y eso me hizo darme cuenta que en realidad yo no quería estar con una niña como ella tan insegura y que se valora tan poco como para rogarme que me quede con ella así que reafirme mi decisión y le dije que no había vuelta atrás y que ahí la dejábamos – yo estaba con la boca abierta o sea que niña tan loca, definitivamente yo jamás le rogaría amor a nadie, ni siquiera aunque este tan bueno como Edward, me reí internamente al pensar en Edward de esa forma pero seguí escuchándolo atentamente – y bueno como Tanya no tomo las cosas nada bien e iba en la misma universidad que yo me acosaba, me iba a buscar a mi salón después de cada clase y a veces se me ponía a llorar frente a mis compañeros de clase la verdad ya no la toleraba, cambie mi número de celular y decidí alejarme lo más posible, a los pocos meses me gradué y no he tenido que volver a verla, creo que en cuanto dejo de verme supero todo, simplemente es una niña caprichosa que no está acostumbrada a perder y a que le digan que no_ –

Cuando termino de contarme me quede sin palabras, definitivamente la ex de Edward era una caprichosa y aunque él pensaba que ella ya lo había superado yo estaba casi segura de que no era así, ella no superaría a Edward hasta que lo pudiera tener de regreso y fuera ella quién lo botara a él, pero de cualquier forma decidí no decirle nada y sonreírle, después de un rato más de estar hablando de cosas sin importancia me di cuenta de la hora y le pedí que me llevara a casa pues seguro Alice ya había llegado con el coche y no quería que se preocuparan por mí. Cuando íbamos camino a casa Edward me pregunto que como me iba a ir a la universidad lo que restaba del semestre, un par de semanas más, pues debido a mi esguince no iba a poder manejar, le dije que pues seguramente me iría con Alice y la esperaría hasta que ella saliera para regresarnos juntas, pero el negó con la cabeza y me dijo que como él había sido el causante de mi accidente se ofrecía a ser mi chofer yo estaba a punto de negarme pero el dijo que no podía y me insistió tanto e hizo tantos pucheros que fue imposible decirle que no, así que por lo que restaba del semestre él sería mi chofer.

* * *

Hola, hola a todas. Espero que estén leyendo mi historia y les este gustando… porfa déjenme reviews para decirme que tal y así me animen a seguir subiendo más caps… ya tengo algunos medio hechos pero me faltan algunos detallitos para que mejoren….. bueno espero sus criticas sin importar si son buenas o malas todo sirve para mejorar así que cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.


	4. viaje de fantasia

Capitulo 4

En cuanto regresé a casa les conté a Alice y a Rose todo acerca de Edward, como lo conocí, que hacía en la universidad y todo lo que habíamos platicado incluso la parte en la que Edward se había ofrecido para ser mi chofer, mientras yo hablaba Alice me miraba con ojos pícaros como insinuando que entre él y yo había algo, incluso se atrevió a decirlo abiertamente – Bells que tienes ¿eh? Se me hace que este niño inspira más que confianza en ti, hasta te brillan los ojitos cada que hablas de él, y vaya que eso es raro no se te había iluminado así la cara desde que…- de pronto se cayó y volteo a ver a Rose con cara de disculpa, mis amigas seguían creyendo que pronunciar el nombre de Jacob iba a provocar una de mis rabietas de aquella época cuando terminamos, pero eso ya había pasado así que empecé a hablar - ¡ay niñas! Pueden decirlo, no me brillaba así la cara desde que termine con Jacob, pero a ver hay dos cosas que aclarar, en esa época sólo me brillaba porque tontamente creía que Jake era mi príncipe azul pero obviamente eso no existe y eran niñerías de mi parte – ambas estaban a punto de protestar acerca de lo del príncipe azul pero las interrumpí - y número dos NO me brilla la cara, Edward sólo me cae bien pero no hay nada más ok – y hasta cierto punto era verdad lo que decía, si es verdad estaba muy guapo y tenía chispa, me hacía reír mucho y era muy agradable, pero eso era todo, no podía gustarme porque ni siquiera lo conocía y ni pensar en el amor a primera vista, eso simplemente no existía, EDWARD NO ME GUSTABA solo me caía bien.

Al día siguiente estaba arreglándome para ir a la universidad cuando de pronto sonó el timbre, baje a abrir y ahí estaba Edward, estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, se veía espectacular, me pregunto que si ya estaba lista, pero yo estaba como idiota viéndolo así que solo asentí y subí por mi bolsa, a ponerme un poco de gloss en los labios y salimos.

En cuanto llegamos a la universidad me acompaño a mi salón y ahí mismo fue a recogerme cuando el día termino alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, después de esto me invito a comer y continuamos con la plática del día anterior, la verdad es que ambos teníamos muchas cosas en común, ambos éramos muy unidos con nuestras familias, nos gustaba ver todo tipo de películas, y nos encantaba salir a bailar, lo cual nos dio el pretexto necesario para seguirnos viendo cuando mi pie se curara por completo y él ya no tuviera que actuar como mi chofer, la idea de seguir viendo a Edward me ilusionaba pero jamás lo iba a aceptar, al final de la comida intercambiamos números pues a pesar de haber salido por dos días seguidos, como amigos claro, aun no teníamos el número del otro, también comenzó a llamarme Bella y yo empecé a llamarlo Ed pues me gustaba como sonaba. El resto de la semana siguió igual todos los días me recogía y llevaba de regreso a casa, no sin antes ir a comer o salir a algún lado, mis amigas cada día me presionaban e insistían en que entre él y yo había mucho más que una simple amistad y por supuesto yo lo seguía negando.

Mi hermano por otra parte no estaba muy feliz de que un tipo que apenas conocía me tratara tan bien y tuviera tanta confianza conmigo, al principio le costó aceptar la idea de que Ed fuera por mi todos los días y cada que tenia oportunidad le lanzaba miradas fulminantes. Desde lo que paso con Jacob, Emmet se había puesto más protector que nunca y no confiaba en nadie pues decía que si su propio amigo había sido capaz de lastimarme tanto que era lo que podía esperar de cualquier desconocido, yo me enojaba cada vez que Emmet lanzaba alguno de sus comentarios frente a Edward, pero este no se inmutaba y decía que entendía perfectamente la postura de mi hermano y que si él tuviera una hermana tan linda como yo seguramente sería igual de sobreprotector, yo solo me reía de sus comentarios y me sonrojaba tanto que parecía un tomate.

Con el tiempo Emmet comenzó a aceptar a Edward como parte de mi vida, como mi amigo. Además ellos también comenzaban a compartir más tiempo, Em le hacía bromas a Edward y ahora ambos se aliaban y también se burlaban de mi y de mis sonrojos, jugaban videojuegos y aunque Emmet no lo aceptara yo sabía que Edward se estaba ganando un lugar como amigo de mi hermano. Yo sabía que a Em le hacía falta un amigo pues a pesar de tener a Jazz, este no era tan aventado y juguetón como Emmet y a mi hermano le hacía falta alguien así, como Edward. Además de Emmet mis otros amigos también aceptaban a Edward, Alice lo quería porque él era el único que le aguantaba el paso a mi amiga la hiperactiva, Edward al igual que Rose compartían cierta afición por la velocidad y las emociones fuertes así que mi amiga tenía la esperanza de que yo aprendiera algo de Edward, y con Jazz el punto en común era la música, a ambos les gustaba y podían pasar horas componiendo y hablando del tema. Edward había llegado a ocupar un lugar no solo en mi vida, sino también en la de mis amigos, era como si hubiera llegado a ocupar un lugar que Jacob había dejado vacio hace algún tiempo, pero en mi corazón él no ocupaba ese lugar, no él se estaba abriendo otro espacio, su propio espacio.

* * *

Las clases terminaron y con ellas el trabajo de Ed como mi chofer, pero aun así durante casi mes y medio seguimos viéndonos y hablándonos casi todos los días. Pronto mi pie estuvo como si nada y entonces planeamos una salida al antro, con mis amigos, todos fuimos a bailar y yo me quede sin palabras, Ed bailaba mejor que cualquier otro hombre con el que hubiera salido, con solo verlo me quede con la boca abierta, además de bailar increíblemente bien, se veía espectacular tan alto con ese cabello color bronce y rebelde que lo caracterizaba, esos ojos verdes, tan profundos que al solo mirarlos hacen que te pierdas y te olvides del mundo… ok ¡Isabella basta! Yo no podía pensar en Edward de esa forma, nosotros éramos solo amigos, si, si, si solo éramos AMIGOS, y así seguí tratando de convencerme que lo que sentía por Ed era tan solo cariño de amigos pero entonces una tipa, una zorra para ser más exactos, se le acerco, estaba tratando de ligárselo, pero bueno que se había creído y él bueno ¿qué era lo que él estaba haciendo?, ¿por qué le seguía el juego? ¿Por qué bailaba con ella? ¡Ay! No, no podía ser yo tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿por qué tenía que hacer algo?- Isabella como te gusta hacerte tonta, si desde hace más de mes y medio que sabes que estás que te mueres por él, te encanta, lo quieres, pero no, te encanta sufrir, además él no te ve más que como su amiga ¡ya déjalo! No puedes hacer nada, recuerda ustedes no son NADA – mi voz interna tenía razón yo no podía reclamarle nada de nada, me sentía tan mal conmigo misma que me fui sin despedirme de mis amigos. Cuando llegue a mi casa no podía dormir, estuve pensando toda la noche en Edward, por fin había decidido abrir los ojos y aceptar que me encantaba, ¿y ahora qué iba a hacer? No podía alejarme de él, la simple idea me dolía, así que decidí que tenía que seguir actuando como si nada pasara, además él ya no era solo mi amigo, también se había hecho muy amigo de Alice y de los demás y no podía alejarme de todos ellos solo por un tonto enamoramiento, estaba segura de que se me iba a pasar, seguro que así sería.

Al día siguiente después de desayunar recibí una llamada, era Ed que hablaba para preguntarme porque me había ido tan de repente la noche anterior, le respondí como si nada y hasta bromeamos de su ligue de la noche anterior, él solo lo negó todo y me dijo que para nada había sido ligue, pero que descarado, como se atrevía a negarlo si yo misma lo había visto, de cualquier forma decidí seguirle el juego, después de un rato nos despedimos y colgamos. Durante la tarde Rose me hablo para avisarme que todos mis amigos estaban organizando un viaje a su finca, obviamente yo acepte encantada, solo había un inconveniente, todo el plan de la hacienda lo armaron la noche anterior en el antro después de que me fui, entonces Edward también estaba invitado, decidí no darle importancia al asunto, después de todo ellos habían sido mis amigos antes que los suyos y si lo había visto a diario durante casi dos meses que mas daba pasar un fin de semana sin dejar de vernos ¿cierto?. El viaje se había organizado para el próximo fin de semana, nos iríamos desde el viernes en la mañana y regresaríamos el domingo por la tarde. Toda la semana me la pase tratando de evitar a Edward, solo contestaba sus llamadas pero siempre tenía un pretexto para no tener que verlo, al parecer ya no podía actuar como si nada a su lado.

La semana se paso volando, ya estábamos a jueves y al día siguiente partiríamos temprano hacía la finca de Rose para pasar ahí el fin de semana. Hace 10 minutos que acababa de colgar con Edward, como no nos habíamos visto en la semana el no había parado de llamarme todos los días, a veces me llamaba hasta 3 veces al día y hoy no había sido la excepción, me había llamado para saber si me quería ir mañana con él en su coche, como me había negado a salir con él durante toda la semana no podía decirle que no, así que acepte pero le dije que Alice y Jasper vendrían también con nosotros, Ed acepto sin protestar, él y Alice se llevaban muy bien parecía que se conocían desde hace años y ni que decir de Ed y Jasper parecían almas gemelas pues se llevaban de maravilla, en cuanto colgué con Ed le hable a Alice y le conté que mañana nos iríamos en el coche de Edward hacía la casa de Rose y de ahí hacía la finca.

_¡Ay Bella! Este viaje va a ser inolvidable, estoy segura de eso. Además ahí tendrás tiempo para pasar a solas con Eddie y quien sabe tal vez él se te declare – yo ya le había confesado a Alice mis verdaderos sentimientos hacía Edward y ella insistía en que él sentía lo mismo hacía mi, obviamente yo estaba segura de todo lo contrario._

_¡IAllie! Tu sabes que eso no pasará, lo mejor es no hacerme ilusiones, y la verdad no quiero estar a solas con él, no sé si voy a poder, pero bueno no queda de otra así que mañana va a pasar por nosotros como a las 8 así que por favor procura estar lista lo más temprano posible ¿sí?._

_Ok, ok lo intentare, todo sea con tal de no hacer sufrir al niño de tus ojos jajaja. Descansa y nos vemos mañana bye bye._

_Jajaja que chistosita. Ok nos vemos adiós._

Después de colgar con Alice me fui a dormir y estaba tan cansada que me quede dormida de inmediato.

Al día siguiente me desperté como a las 6:30 para bañarme y arreglarme, si iba a ver a Edward no podía salir como zombi recién despertado. Edward tan puntual como siempre llego a las 8 y me ayudo a bajar mis maletas, las cuales iban preparadas como si me fuera a ir una semana en vez de un fin, y las subió al coche. Alice y Jasper no tardaron en llegar, subieron sus maletas al coche y nos fuimos a casa de Rose, al llegar Emmet por supuesto ya estaba ahí, seguramente había pasado la noche en casa de mi ahora cuñada, así que partimos directamente a la finca. Durante todo el viaje, que duraba alrededor de una hora, Jasper iba contando sus chistes, Alice platicaba de cualquier tontería y yo cantaba a todo volumen las canciones que íbamos escuchando, Edward solo me veía y se reía de mí, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban yo siempre era la primera en bajarla pues no me agradaba la idea de que pudiera encontrar algo en mis ojos que me delatara. Llegamos a la finca antes de lo que pensamos y comenzamos a bajar las maletas, Rose nos indico cómo nos íbamos a dividir las habitaciones, Alice y Jasper en una, ella y mi hermano en otra y por supuesto Edward y yo en dos habitaciones separadas. Después de dejar las maletas en las habitaciones nos cambiamos y fuimos directo a la alberca a darnos un chapuzón, los niños se dedicaron a aventarnos a la alberca y a salpicarnos, después ellos se fueron a jugar un partido de americano para secarse, mientras nosotras nos acostamos a tomar el sol. Después de la sesión de bronceado y el partido todos moríamos de hambre y entonces nos cayó el veinte, se nos había olvidado comprar comida y no había nada en la cocina que pudiéramos preparar. Los niños querían que fuéramos todos a comprar la comida al pueblo, pero la verdad era una mala idea y nos iba a llevar mucho más tiempo, así que Alice propuso hacer una lista de todo lo que íbamos a necesitar para el fin de semana y mandar a una pareja al pueblo para hacer las compras, la verdad parecía una buena idea hasta que nombraron a la pareja elegida para ir al pueblo por la comida, esos fuimos Edward y yo, eso no podía estar pasándome a mí, después de una semana de estar evitándolo a toda costa ahora estábamos aquí a una hora de mi casa y tenía que pasar todo el camino al pueblo y el tiempo haciendo las compras con él, la verdad no sabía cómo iba a lograrlo pero yo no iba a acobardarme, esta vez no lo haría.


	5. besos magicos

El camino hacia el pueblo no tomo más de 20 minutos, tiempo en el que pasamos un silencio incomodo, pues Ed me veía con ganas de preguntar algo pero no se atrevía así que regresaba la vista hacía la carretera. En cuanto llegamos al pueblo baje corriendo del coche, pues no soportaba el silencio y además los nervios por estar a solas con él me estaban matando, entramos a la única tienda de autoservicio que había ahí y comenzamos a comprar, de pronto la incomodidad despareció y comenzamos a hacernos bromas y Ed me molestaba y hacía cosquillas, la verdad este tipo de contacto no era al que nos habíamos acostumbrado durante nuestro tiempo como amigos, era un poco más intimo y si no estuviera tan segura de que él solo me veía como su amiga y confidente hubiese pensado que buscaba cualquier pretexto para tocarme y estar cerca de mí. Pronto terminamos las compras en el autoservicio, pero aun nos faltaba comprar otras cosas que no conseguiríamos en la tienda, así que salimos de ahí, fuimos a dejar las cosas al coche y comenzamos a recorrer el pueblo para buscar las demás cosas, en nuestro recorrido por el pueblo no lograba quitarle la vista de encima a Ed, pero ¿por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? Y yo tan sólo podía verlo como mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, de verdad que esto era un martirio. En un momento mientras yo lo veía como una tonta el volteo a verme y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, fue como si esos ojos verdes pudieran desnudar mi alma y ver dentro de mí, por unos segundos me perdí en ese mar verde y no podía dejar de verlo pero me obligue a hacerlo y solo pude ofrecerle una sonrisa forzada y bajar la mirada lo más rápido que pude, pero por alguna razón él reacciono de forma similar y también volteo la mirada, eso sí que era extraño, fue como si por un momento él se hubiera puesto igual de nervioso que yo aunque no tenía razón para estarlo. En cuanto compramos todo lo que nos hacía falta regresamos a la finca, el viaje de regreso fue aun más incomodo pues yo no lograba dejar de verlo, estaba embobada con él, y de vez en cuando él me cachaba viéndolo y entonces me reía nerviosamente y desviaba la mirada.

Cuando llegamos a la finca comenzamos a bajar las cosas del coche para llevarlas a la cocina, al parecer todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para desaparecer pues después de mi tercer viaje del coche hacía la cocina, llevando las cosas que habíamos comprado, no lograba ver a nadie, seguramente esto era un plan de Alice para dejarnos a Edward y a mí a solas pero esta vez no se iba a quedar sin castigo en cuanto estuviéramos a solas le iba a reclamar por ofrecernos como pareja voluntaria y luego dejarnos solos, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?. Cuando me dirigía de regreso hacía el coche por cuarta vez una maldita piedra se tropezó en mi camino y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el piso, Ed que estaba a unos pasos de mi corrió a ver cómo me encontraba se arrodillo a lado mío y como yo llevaba unos shorts me raspe las rodillas, no estaban muy lastimadas pero se veían un poco ensangrentadas, Edward se dirigió hacia su coche y saco de un bolso una botella de desinfectante y algodones, se volvió a acercar a mí y comenzó a limpiar mis rodillas para evitar cualquier posibilidad de infección, yo como siempre he sido muy poco tolerante al dolor, hacía gestos por el ardor que provocaba el contacto del desinfectante con mis heridas y él por supuesto se reía ante las caras que yo ponía, en un momento baje la cara para evitar que él viera mis gestos y se siguiera riendo a costa mía, jamás imagine lo que este simple gesto provocaría. De pronto Edward dejo de limpiar mis heridas y sentí su mirada clavada en mi, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo levanto para que pudiera verme a los ojos, intercambiaba miradas hacia mis ojos y luego hacia mi boca, lo hizo una y otra vez, hasta que de pronto acerco su rostro peligrosamente al mío, yo no reaccionaba, me quede lo más quieta que pude y finalmente sentí sus labios contra los míos, cerré los ojos ante el contacto, nuestros labios se movían sincronizadamente, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar a mi boca y yo gustosa se lo permití, me pegue a él lo más que pude y así seguimos durante largo rato, sus labios eran como una droga para mí y este beso era mejor que cualquiera que hubiera tenido antes, jamás pensé que un beso pudiera despertar tantas sensaciones en mí, ni siquiera los besos de Jacob habían provocado todo esto, de pronto reaccione, él y yo éramos amigos, mejores amigos, y si seguíamos así no habría vuelta atrás, si esto no funcionaba y se venía abajo perderíamos todo lo que teníamos, nuestra amistad, la confianza, el cariño, TODO y yo no iba a permitir que eso pasara porque aunque yo nunca lo aceptara Edward me había devuelto de a poquito la ilusión y la esperanza y no soportaría perderlo como mi amigo por un estúpido beso, así que con todo el pesar de mi corazón pare el beso, lo mire fijamente, me solté de su abrazo, me pare lentamente y salí corriendo de ahí.

No podía seguir ahí tenía que estar sola y necesitaba un lugar para pensar, corrí lo más rápido que pude, Edward no dijo nada mientras yo corría y si lo dijo yo no lo escuche, tampoco me siguió y eso se lo agradecí inmensamente, después de correr y luego caminar por más de media hora encontré un lugar donde podía estar a solas, era difícil que alguien me encontrara ahí pero tampoco me daba miedo perderme pues tenía un gran sentido de ubicación y sabía perfectamente cuál era el camino de regreso a la finca. Mientras estaba ahí sola no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, me daba miedo el solo pensar que Edward me había besado sólo por un impulso y una confusión, como seguramente había sido, me daba miedo regresar a la casa y que él me dijera que todo había sido un malentendido, que él se había dejado llevar por el momento pero que solo me quería como su amiga, eso simplemente no lo podría soportar, además ¿cómo iba a reaccionar al volver a verlo?, si resultaba que él no me quería, tampoco quería perderlo como mi amigo eso sería peor que el que no me quisiera, estuve ahí sentada por más de tres horas, estaba oscuro al rededor así que decidí regresar a la finca. En cuanto llegue me asegure de que Ed no me viera regresar y me dirigí directamente al cuarto, cuando llegue Alice estaba ahí sentada y quería que le contará que había pasado, porque su plan de dejarme a solas con Edward no había funcionado y porque me había desaparecido toda la tarde, al parecer Ed no les había querido decir nada y había estado muy misterioso toda la tarde, pero la verdad yo no tenía ni tantitas ganas de hablar así que me disculpe con ella, me fui a dar un largo baño y en cuanto regrese a la habitación me puse el ipod y me quede dormida mientras escuchaba música.

Al día siguiente me desperté alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, un poco temprano para estar de vacaciones, y al parecer ayer habían tenido una fiesta por el desorden que había, como no tenía nada más que hacer me puse a limpiar el desastre y después fui a darme un baño, necesitaba distraerme y mantenerme ocupada para no pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior, entre limpiar el desorden y bañarme me había echado casi dos horas, estaba a punto de ser la hora del almuerzo y los parranderos aun seguían durmiendo, así que decidí prepararles algo de comer y así al sentir el aroma a hot cakes y café mis amigos fueron bajando poco a poco, de pronto él también bajo, lo mire por unos segundos y rápidamente desvié la mirada, continúe preparando el desayuno, me senté a desayunar con ellos y como no quería quedarme a solas con Edward me levante de la mesa antes que todos se hubiesen ido y salí de la cocina. Sin que nadie me vieran decidí seguir la carretera y caminar hacía el pueblo, caminar y sentir el viento en mi rostro siempre me había ayudado a pensar, además necesitaba ir lejos de la finca para que nadie pudiera interrumpirme. Más o menos 45 minutos después llegue al pueblo más cercano, la verdad es que el día anterior no había apreciado el pueblo, era rustico pero al mismo tiempo tenía algo de encanto, camine alrededor del parquecito, entre a una cafetería que había por ahí compre y un cappuccino. Después de compra mi café salí a sentarme en una de las bancas del parque, la paz y la tranquilidad que se respiraban en el pueblo me había ayudado a relajarme y distraerme, aunque tal vez la cajetilla que me había fumado ayudo un poco en mi proceso de relajación. Estaba apreciando el paisaje y la tranquilidad del lugar cuando de pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar y me saco de mis pensamientos.

_¡Isabella! ¿Dónde andas? Nos tienes súper preocupados, o sea Emmet está al borde de un ataque por haber perdido a su hermanita ¿estás bien? – esa era Alice pero sonaba bastante enojada, además me había llamado Isabella cuando sabe que me molesta que me llame así - _

_¡Alice tranquila! Estoy bien no entiendo porque tanto escándalo, además no me digas Isabella sabes que me choca que me llames así –_

_¿Qué por qué tanto escándalo? Isa, te fuiste hace más de 4 horas, al principio pensamos que andabas cerca y no nos preocupamos pero hace casi una hora y media que comenzamos a buscarte por todas partes pero no había rastro de ti por ningún lado, de verdad nos tenías muy preocupados. Rose tuvo que tranquilizar a Emmet antes de que este sufriera un colapso nervioso – jajaja pobre Em, siendo un hermano sobreprotector debe estar preocupadísimo, pero ¡¿4 horas?! ¡vaya! El tiempo se me había pasado volando, no pensé que llevara tanto tiempo ahí sentada, al parecer la caminata de la finca hacía el pueblo había sido más larga de lo que pensé._

_Ok Allie tranquila, estoy en el pueblo, estaba un poco aburrida y decidí caminar hasta aquí, pero no se preocupen ya voy de regreso._

_¿te vas a regresar caminando? De ninguna manera, en este momento le digo a Edward que vaya a recogerte al pueblo, dime donde le digo que te vea._

_¡NO! – dije casi gritándole – no le digas nada a Ed si quieres venir por mi ven tu con Rose creo que necesito desahogarme y si les cuento tal vez entiendan y me ayuden a pensar que es lo que debo hacer – Alice me decía que Edward no las iba a dejar venir solas, así que le dije que le inventara cualquier pretexto que las esperaba en el café del pueblo en 20 minutos y que por favor no tardaran. _

En menos de 20 minutos mis amigas llegaron al café del pueblo, me dijeron que fue súper difícil convencer a Edward de quedarse pero que al final él lo entendió y se quedo aunque había puesto una cara de confusión y tristeza que le hubiera roto el corazón a cualquiera, eso me hizo sentir mal por haberme desaparecido pero no podía estar en la finca a solas con él, al menos no todavía. Les conté lo que había pasado el día anterior, que nos habíamos besado y que yo no supe cómo reaccionar y que por eso me desaparecí ayer y hoy porque no quería dar explicaciones y necesitaba aclarar mi mente, las caras de mis amigas pasaron de sorpresa, a asombro, emoción y confusión. La primera en comenzar a hablar fue Rose.

_Bella, no puedes vivir huyendo y sacrificando tu corazón por los errores que otros cometieron. Si bien el idiota de Jacob te lastimo no puedes creer que todos harán lo mismo debes darte una oportunidad para volver a amar – Rose siempre sabía que decir solo que había una falla e su ecuación pues aunque yo estuviera dispuesta a saltar que pasaría si Edward no quería saltar conmigo._

_Amiga, quita esa carita yo se que tú aun no puedes creer que Eddie te quiere igual que tú a él pero créeme que es así, el solo acepto venir a este viaje por ti – me dijo Alice._

_Ay Allie claro que no, Ed vino porque venían todos ustedes y él ha aprendido a quererlos tanto como yo los quiero, yo no soy la única razón para que él esté aquí. Aparte toda esta confusión es culpa tuya y de tus planes para hacer que Edward y yo estuviéramos solos, si ustedes no se hubieran escondido para dejarnos solos nada de esto hubiera pasado – les dije mientras cruzaba los brazos y les lanzaba miradas envenenadas._

_Mira, mira cuñadita no nos eches la culpa si bien nosotras ayudamos a dejarte sola el de la mente malévola es tu hermano Emmet, él no te había visto tan contenta desde hace tanto tiempo y quiere que vuelvas a ser feliz, además de que aunque le cueste aceptarlo Edward le cae muy bien y piensa que es merecedor de tu amor, y si tu hermano piensa eso debe ser por algo ¿no crees? – así que Emmet aceptaba a Edward ¡ja! Qué ironía el primer hombre que mi hermano aceptaba como digno para mí y yo aun no sabía si me quería o no._

_Ok, ok así que creo que lo que ustedes proponen es que sea sincera con Edward – ambas asintieron y Alice me veía con brillo en los ojos, ese que solo aparecía en su rostro cuando tenía un buen presentimiento, pero aun así yo no terminaba de convencerme de que eso fuera lo correcto._

_Así es Bells, esa es la única forma de que aclares todo este enredo aunque finalmente la decisión es tuya y sólo tú puedes decidir qué hacer y cuando resolver todo este dilema. _

Después de más consejos y de otras dos horas en el café partimos de regreso a la finca.

Al llegar los niños habían prendido la chimenea que estaba dentro de la casa, pues el día había enfriado un poco. Salude a todos y corrí a abrazar a mi hermanito oso para decirle que lo quería mucho y que no se preocupara tanto por mi o le saldrían arrugas y ya no le iba a gustar a Rose, mi hermano solo río y me abrazo con fuerza para demostrarme que ya me había perdonado, luego fui con Jazz, quien me veía con cara de enojo, pues a pesar de no ser mi hermano habíamos crecido como tal y lo quería como si en verdad fuera así y yo sabía que él me quería de la misma forma, además de que sabía que se había preocupado mucho por mí cuando no me encontraban, así que solo le puse ojitos de cordero y soltó – _ya chaparra, Alice te enseño muy bien a hacer esos pucheros, saben que cuando se ponen así no me puedo enojar con ustedes. Pero no te vuelvas a desaparecer así ok – _yo solo asentí y él me regreso una sonrisa por último pero no por eso menos importante voltee a ver a Edward quién se veía furioso, pero aun era muy pronto para acercarme a abrazarlo así que solo le dedique una sonrisa arrepentida y él solo asintió en señal de que me perdonaba por haberme desaparecido, después de disculparme con todos ellos subí a ponerme ropa más abrigadora. Al bajar todos estaban muy hogareños sentados alrededor de la chimenea, yo los imite y me senté en el sillón a lado de Rose, ella me sonreía para darme valor y que por fin me atreviera a hablar con Edward pero yo no sabía si iba a poder, Rose siempre había estado a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles, siempre tenía las palabras correctas en el momento exacto, y siempre apoyaba mis decisiones aunque en el fondo supiera que estaba mal lo que hacía. En un momento de la noche mientras todos cantaban y echaban relajo, busque a Edward que hasta hace unos segundos estaba sentado en frente de mi pero ya no lo vi, al parecer se había ido a dormir y no había querido hablar conmigo pues en toda la noche no me había dirigido ni una mirada o algo que me ayudara a darme valor para acercarme a hablar con él y decirle lo que sentía, esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado que seria. De pronto me sentí mal y sola así que me pare, tome una cobija y salí a los sillones que estaban en el jardín, me senté ahí y me puse a ver las estrellas, esperando encontrar en ellas el valor que necesitaba para hablar de frente con Edward.


	6. screw the prince real people is so mu

No tenía más de diez minutos en el jardín cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí, no le di importancia, seguramente eran Alice o Rose que se preguntaban porque me había salido tan de repente. De pronto sentí que alguien se sentaba en el sillón y cuando voltee a ver quién era vi a Edward ahí sentado viéndome a los ojos, los dos nos quedamos viendo como dos tontos antes de que alguno dijera algo, de pronto él empezó.

_Bella, te voy a preguntar algo y tienes que contestarme con la verdad ¿está bien? – yo sólo asentí – ok ¿te despareciste ayer y hoy para no verme?- asentí una vez más – y ¿puedo saber por qué me estas evitando? ¿es por el beso? ¿no te gusto? Dime, merezco una explicación ¿no crees?– esta vez decidí hablar._

_Si, si te estaba evitando y si fue por el beso – el me vio con ojos tristes y estaba a punto de pararse pero lo tome del brazo y seguí hablando - es que aunque suene ridículo tengo miedo – él me miro confundido, así que decidí ampliar mi explicación – Ed, eres mi mejor amigo y tengo que ser sincera contigo, solo espero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad – continúe – la verdad es que me encantas, te veo y te quiero como más que un amigo y ese beso significo demasiado para mí, pero tengo miedo de que no haya significado lo mismo para ti, que solo te hayas dejado llevar por un impulso y por eso me hayas besado. Ayer me fui corriendo porque no sabía cómo reaccionar ni si sería bueno o no decirte esto ni como lo ibas a tomar, no quería arruinar nuestra amistad y si me dijeras que no te gusto eso lo soportaría y estaría bien, pero si me dijeras que por lo que siento por ti no podemos seguir siendo amigos, eso sí sería horrible para mí, no quiero perderte – le dije sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, de pronto su mirada cambio, ahora ya no me miraba confundido, sus ojos reflejaban ternura, de pronto suspiro aliviado y me abrazo tan fuerte que casi me deja sin aliento, en cuanto me soltó comenzó a hablar._

_¡Bella! ¿era eso lo que te tenía así? ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? Me pudiste haber ahorrado dos días de sufrimiento – ahora la que lo veía con cara de confusión era yo ¿qué quería decir con eso? – yo no me deje llevar por ningún tonto impulso cuando te bese, lo hice por que moría de ganas de hacerlo, de hecho cuando íbamos camino hacia el pueblo quería hablarte acerca de esto pero no sabía si era el mejor momento así que me aguante, pero era tan difícil estar a tu lado sin poder abrazarte, ni decirte nada y cuando regresamos y te caíste te veías tan indefensa me daban tantas ganas de protegerte y no pude más decidí que tenía que hacerlo además tu me respondiste el beso de buena gana, pero después saliste corriendo y no entendía nada, planeaba hablar contigo en cuanto regresaras, pero no vi cuando regresaste y en la noche Alice me dijo que llegaste y te quedaste dormida casi de inmediato, me pregunto que qué había pasado cuando fuimos al pueblo y porque te estabas comportando de una forma extraña, no supe que decirle. Y entonces hoy me despierto y te veo preparando el desayuno estaba esperando a que la cocina se vaciara para hablar contigo pero te fuiste sin decir a donde y tardaste demasiado en volver, me estaba muriendo de miedo al pensar que algo te podía haber pasado, además no quisiste que fuera por ti al pueblo y llamaste a tus amigas, eso me hizo dudar y pensar que tal vez no querías nada conmigo y estabas pensando en cómo decirlo sin lastimarme – no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo ¿él me quería? ¡wow! Eso era ¡genial! – Llegaste y pediste disculpas a todos pero aun así estabas tan lejos de mí y no tenías intención de acercarte, me molesto la idea de que no quisieras estar cerca de mí, de pronto me percate de las miradas de complicidad entre tú y Rose y pensé que estabas buscando el momento para decirme que no querías nada conmigo, la idea me molesto y salí a tomar aire, cuando iba de regreso a la casa te vi aquí mirando a las estrellas como tratando de buscar una respuesta, decidí que si no hablaba contigo ahorita jamás iba a poder y definitivamente acercarme fue la mejor idea porque me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz con lo que me dijiste –_

_¿Qué te quiero?- dije insegura._

_Si, niña bonita – indeciso tomo mi cara en sus manos y acerco sus labios nuevamente a los míos, esta vez yo no me quede quieta y envolví mis brazos en su cuello, prácticamente me quede pegada a él, este beso fue mucho mejor que el anterior, nos separamos hasta que los dos quedamos sin aire._

_Si vas a hacer esto cada vez que lo diga entonces lo diré más seguido. Te quiero, te quiero ¡TE QUIERO! – comencé a gritar y el empezó a besarme nuevamente. Cuando terminamos con la sesión de besos empezó a hablar nuevamente._

_Bueno ya que los dos nos dijimos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, creo que es momento de hacerlo formal así que – de pronto tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me vio directo a los ojos – Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – dijo al fin._

_¡Si, si, si, si! Si quiero – dije brincando de la emoción, lo abrace y lo volví a besar una y otra y otra vez, besaba tan bien, estaba segura de que jamás me iba a cansar de sus besos, no podía creerlo pero al parecer estaba enamorada otra vez, sin buscarlo, sin esperarlo este había llegado sin pedir permiso, y lo mejor del caso es que Ed no era un príncipe de cuentos, era real 100% real._

Después de que se me declaro nos quedamos ahí abrazados y abrigados con la misma cobija mientras mirábamos a las estrellas, pero pronto el frio se hizo más fuerte así que decidimos entrar a la casa. Entramos tomados de la mano y viéndonos con cara de idiotas enamorados, obviamente Alice y Jasper no dejaron pasar el detalle y se levantaron corriendo de sus lugares para acercarse a nosotros y preguntarnos si ya andábamos, Ed y yo, sin poder quitarnos esa sonrisa tonta de la cara, respondimos que si al mismo tiempo entonces Alice comenzó a gritar de emoción llamando la atención de los demás quienes comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir haciendo demasiado escándalo, Rose no tardo en gritar un - ¡YA ERA HORA! – a lo que los demás comenzaron a reír y corrieron a abrazarnos como si en vez de decir que ya éramos novios hubiéramos anunciado que nos íbamos a casar o a tener un hijo. Podía notar que mis amigos estaban felices de que al fin hubiese recuperado la ilusión de enamorarme y esa sonrisa que había desaparecido de mi cara hace un par de años.

Lo que restaba de la noche nos la pasamos cantando, bailando y jugando cartas. Yo no podía desaparecer de mi cara la sonrisa de tonta y me encantaba estar cerca de Edward, nos la pasamos abrazándonos y de pegajosos el uno con el otro, finalmente alrededor de las 4 de la mañana subimos a dormirnos pues al día siguiente partiríamos de regreso a casa. Edward me acompaño hasta mi cuarto y ahí me beso intensamente, fue uno de esos besos que te dejan sin aliento, fue tan difícil apartarme de él, en realidad yo moría de ganas por estar juntos, pero definitivamente aun no era tiempo y no estábamos en el lugar correcto así que tendríamos que esperar a ver como se iban dando las cosas, lentamente me separe de mi novio, le di un beso en la mejilla y entre al cuarto. Al entrar me puse la pijama y en menos de cinco minutos Alice y Rose ya estaban en el cuarto esperando a que yo les contara todo acerca de cómo nos habíamos hecho novios y que nos habíamos dicho, yo obviamente les di detalle de todo, desde cómo había llegado hasta los detalles morbosos de los besos que nos dábamos, finalmente después de narrarles hasta el más pequeño detalle y de escuchar los grititos de emoción y recibir los abrazos llenos de felicidad por parte de mis amigas me acosté en mi cama y me perdí en mis pensamientos, estaba segura de que esta sería una muy buena noche pues iba a soñar con Edward Cullen, mi novio.

Al día siguiente nos despertamos bastante tarde, comimos y nos apresuramos a regresar a casa, esta vez nos dirigíamos a Forks ya que como estábamos de vacaciones regresaríamos a nuestras respectivas casas, el camino de regreso no fue diferente del de venida, solo que ahora Edward cantaba conmigo para que Alice y Jasper no se burlaran solo de mi. Cuando llegamos a casa le pregunte a Ed si quería conocer a mis papás, bueno en realidad él ya los conocía pero quería presentarlo como mi novio, él entendió a que me refería y acepto de inmediato, al entrar a la casa lo presente a mamá y papá como mi novio, mi sonrisa era enorme y mi mamá no paso el detalle desapercibido, por otro lado a pesar de haber tenido otros novios, además de Jacob no había presentado a ningún otro con mis papás así que ellos sabían que lo de Edward iba en serio y que era importante, ambos fueron muy amables con él y al parecer al igual que a mis amigos la noticia les agrado bastante y estaban felices de ver esa sonrisa nuevamente en mi cara.

A la semana de que lo presente formalmente como mi novio, Ed me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí así que me pidió que me arreglara para un evento semi formal y lo esperara porque en una hora pasaría por mí, yo no entendía muy bien pero lo obedecí y en menos de una hora ya estaba lista para que pasara. El timbre sonó y cuando salí a abrir la puerta ahí estaba él, se veía un poco nervioso y yo no entendía muy bien de que se trataba todo esto pero cuando me dijo hacía donde íbamos puse cara de susto y mi estomago se revolvió. Nos dirigíamos hacía casa de sus abuelos, era su aniversario de bodas y él había decidido que este sería el mejor momento para presentarme a su familia. Cuando llegamos la casa sin duda era hermosa, estaba enorme y su jardín era muy bonito, yo apenas y pude apreciar los detalles pues iba muerta de nervios, la verdad esperaba agradarles a los papás y hermanas de mi novio, me daba miedo que no fuera así, pronto llegamos a donde se encontraba su familia, él me presento como su novia y me pude percatar de las miradas picaras que intercambiaron sus hermanas, Natalia y Alexia. Los papás de mi novio fueron lindísimos conmigo, mi suegra me abrazo dulcemente y mi suegro no fue tan efusivo pero pude notar que no le disgustaba la idea de que yo fuera la novia de su hijo, mi única preocupación eran mis cuñadas pues no sabía cómo tomarían que yo fuera la novia de su único hermano, pero pronto mis miedos desaparecieron cuando ambas fueron increíblemente amables conmigo me robaron de la mano de su hermano y me sentaron en medio de ellas, comenzaron a hacerme preguntas acerca de cómo conocí a su hermano y decían que era más linda de lo que él les había dicho, eso quería decir que él les había hablado de mi, también me dijeron que morían de ganas por conocer a la niña que traía a su hermano como loco y me contaron de cómo él las había amenazado para que se comportaran a mi lado y no me estuvieran bombardeando con tantas preguntas, pero al parecer las amenazas de mi novio no habían tenido ningún efecto en sus hermanas, pero me gustaba que me hablaran con tanta confianza eso me ayudaba a sentirme a gusto con ellas. El tiempo que estuve con la familia de Edward me la había pasado muy bien además de conocer a mis suegros y cuñadas, también conocí a los primo de Ed y me cayeron de maravilla eran muy chistosos. Cuando llegamos a mi casa pensé en lo mucho que me había gustado el conocer a su familia y se lo agradecí con un beso apasionado el cual él respondió de muy buena gana, ahora ya no me quedaba ninguna duda de que él quería estar conmigo, me quería y tal vez con una ayudadita del destino podríamos estar juntos siempre.


	7. un dulce despertar

El tiempo junto a Ed se me pasaba volando, el semestre estaba por terminar y yo estaba a punto de graduarme y andaba como loca pero aun así nos dábamos tiempo, para vernos todos los días y si no era así no parábamos de mandarnos mensajes, la relación entre Ed, Emmet y Jasper se había hecho mucho más fuerte, ahora eran los mejores amigos del mundo y eran aun más chismosos que Alice, Rose y yo juntas, se contaban todo.

Por otro lado mi relación con la familia de Edward era muy buena, mi suegra, Esme, no para de decirme que desde que entre a la vida de Ed él había cambiado muchísimo y ahora siempre andaba feliz, además mis cuñadas y yo nos llevábamos increíblemente bien, ellas eran más chicas que yo y veían en mi una clase de confidente, la idea me gustaba pues era como si fuera su hermana mayor y era mi turno de dar consejos y ayudarlas. A este punto mi vida no podía ser mejor pues lo tenía todo, tenía una familia a la que adoraba, unas amigas con las que podía contar para cualquier cosa y un novio al que amaba.

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando de pronto el despertador comenzó a sonar – no, que flojera. 5 minutos más por favor – pensaba mientras me volteaba para apagar el infernal sonido del despertador. De pronto me di cuenta del día que era, tenía que presentar mi examen profesional en exactamente 3 horas, tenía que arreglarme y estar lista en menos de hora y media pues tenía que llegar a la universidad, preparar la presentación y mandar a Ed por los bocadillos. Pronto estuve lista y llegue a la universidad, rápidamente me dirigí hacía mi salón, estando ahí prepare el proyector y la computadora para realizar mi presentación lo mejor y más tranquila posible. La verdad estaba muerta de miedo y no podía permitir que los nervios me traicionaran o si no iba a estar en serios problemas. Cuando ya estaba todo instalado iba a buscar en mi bolso la USB pero ¿y mi bolso?, ¡NO! No estaba,- ¿Dónde lo deje? ¡Ay! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí – pensaba mientras recordaba haber olvidado el bolso en casa por las prisas, llame a Edward y le pedí que antes de ir por los bocadillos por favor viniera dejarme la USB esto era más urgente que una bola de bocadillos para los maestros e invitados. En menos de 10 minutos Ed llegó con ambas cosas, los bocadillos y mi bolso con la USB dentro, por lo visto no había sido necesario recordarle lo que tenía que hacer, la verdad es que Ed era muy buen novio y me ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Pronto llegó la hora de la presentación, mis padres, hermanos y amigos ya estaban en el salón, al igual que los sinodales que me calificarían, gracias al cielo y a la cajetilla que fume antes de comenzar la presentación me había tranquilizado al 100% y pude explicar cada punto claramente y con toda la seguridad del mundo, por fin termine la presentación y los sinodales nos pidieron salir del salón para que ellos pudieran calificarme.

En cuanto salimos todos mis amigos y familia corrieron a abrazarme y felicitarme, todos juraban que lo había hecho de maravilla y que seguro pasaba súper bien, por un momento perdí de vista a Edward, el momento de regresar al salón llegó y él aun no aparecía, los nervios atacaron pero logre controlarlos, al entrar los sinodales se pusieron de pie, me nombraron y dieron su calificación, había pasado con honores, mi presentación les había encantado y dijeron que había dicho todo con demasiada seguridad y que eso les había gustado mucho, cuando terminaron de hablar Edward entró con un ramo enorme de flores y me abrazo levantándome del suelo y dando vueltas conmigo, todos los presentes, incluso los sinodales, empezaron a reír y a aplaudir. En cuanto Ed me bajo mis papás se acercaron a felicitarme y me dijeron lo orgullosos que estaban de mi, mis amigos se acercaron y me dijeron que hoy iba a haber fiesta hasta morir yo acepte gustosa y en cuanto salimos de la universidad fui a comer con Edward y mi familia y de ahí regrese a la casa para arreglarme y salir con Ed en la noche, el quedo de pasar por mi alrededor de las 9 o 10 de la noche así que aun tenía tiempo de sobra para comenzar a ponerme bonita.

La hora para que Ed pasara por mi llegó pronto, le pregunte que donde nos veríamos con los demás, pero al parecer él había cambiado de planes sin siquiera avisarme, al principio me molesto que no me dijera nada, pero en cuanto llegamos a nuestro destino todo el coraje se me olvido. Estábamos en el jardín de su casa, en medio había una mesa para dos personas y estaba adornada con pétalos de rosas y velas en medio, el camino hacia la mesa estaba adornado por velas y en general el ambiente resultaba muy romántico, caminamos hacia la mesa y al llegar lo bese tiernamente y le agradecí el haber preparado esto especialmente para mí, yo sabía que esta cena romántica tenía otras intenciones para más tarde pero no me molesto, de hecho yo ya esperaba el momento para que esto pasara y hoy era perfecto porque su familia estaba de viaje y no regresarían hasta dentro de un mes, además después de medio año juntos yo sabía que podía confiar en él y que no me iba a defraudar.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y lo observe dormir, se veía tan lindo y tierno, sin duda alguna la noche anterior me había ayudado a reafirmar todo lo que sentía por él, era increíble que en tan poco tiempo hubiera quedado perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de él. De pronto me llegó una idea, me pare de la cama, me puse su camisa y baje a la cocina de su casa, prepare un desayuno bastante sencillo, después de todo el día anterior me había graduado como mercadologa y no como chef, consistía en una tortilla de huevo, jugo de naranja y café, puse todo en una bandeja y subí el desayuno para dos, al llegar vi al amor de mi vida, el cual era un millón de veces mejor que un estúpido príncipe, quien seguía durmiendo así que deje el desayuno en la mesita de noche y comencé a besarlo en la mejilla y los ojos, pronto comenzó a reaccionar y en cuanto me vio a su lado pude notar cierto brillo en sus ojos, me beso tiernamente pero al mismo tiempo su beso tenía cierta carga de pasión.

_Buenos días hermosa- me dijo interrumpiendo su beso y viéndome directamente a los ojos – por cierto muchas gracias por la noche de ayer, sin duda alguna eres perfecta en todo, hasta en eso – cuando termino de decirlo yo solo me ruborice un poco y sonreí._

_Buenos días dormilón, y muchas gracias, aunque déjame decirte que tú no te quedas atrás eres simplemente maravilloso por eso te amo tanto y por eso te tengo una sorpresa el día de hoy – dije señalando hacía la mesa de noche._

_¿tú cocinaste? ¡vaya! Al parecer si soy muy bueno, porque para hacer que TÚ cocines se necesita un milagro – ambos comenzamos a reír y yo solo asentí pues en realidad se necesitaba un milagro para que yo cocinara pues la cocina además de no ser mi fuerte no era de mi agrado._

Después del desayuno ambos tomamos un baño y repetimos la noche anterior, al igual que las sensaciones maravillosas que Edward provocaba en mí, después de nuestro baño partimos hacia mi departamento.

Después de llegar a mi departamento y de que mi perfecto novio se fuera decidí tomar una siesta pues la noche anterior había sido un poco cansada y no había podido dormir muy bien. Apenas estaba quedándome dormida cuando Alice y Rose entraron a mi habitación, al principio estaban un poco enojadas por el plantón que les habíamos dado Edward y yo la noche anterior, pero al parecer mi rostro aun reflejaba la emoción de la noche anterior pues en cuanto vieron mi cara callaron de inmediato y el interrogatorio comenzó. Les conté lo que había pasado la noche anterior y ambas pegaban grititos de emoción y Alice brincaba en la cama como niña chiquita, estaban bastante emocionadas y lo estuvieron aun más cuando les confesé que Edward era el hombre de mi vida y que sin dudarlo me casaría con él, después de esa confesión todas comenzamos a gritar y a hacer planes para el futuro, para mí era tan fácil imaginar un futuro con Edward, él era lo que siempre había pedido y siempre soñé y estaba muy feliz de por fin haberlo encontrado, justo cuando comenzaba a estar segura de que los cuentos y los hombres perfectos eran tan solo un invento Dios me mandaba a este hombre tan caballeroso, lindo, amoroso, guapísimo en fin tan perfecto que aun no podía creer mi suerte, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez mis fantasías de niña no estaban tan equivocadas, pero eso jamás se lo diría a Alice o Rose porque los sermones llenos de TE LO DIJE no se harían esperar, pero de cualquier forma aquí estaba yo Isabella Swan, alias los cuentos de hadas no existen, comenzando a creer nuevamente.

Esa noche salimos a celebrar mi graduación, bueno la celebración con amigos pues la privada había ocurrido la noche anterior. Fuimos a un karaoke a petición mía, pues a pesar de no tener la mejor voz me encantan esos lugares en los que puedes hacer el ridículo y a nadie le interesa porque todos van a hacer exactamente lo mismo. Durante la noche yo fui la más emocionada y junto a Alice y Rose nos adueñamos del pequeño escenario y cantamos toda la noche, la verdad yo ya estaba un poco pasada de copas pues a pesar de que Edward y Emmet no me dejaban tomar Alice y yo nos las ingeniábamos para que los meseros nos trajeran mas tequila. Al final de la noche me fui nuevamente a pasar la noche con Edward pero esta vez no paso nada pues mi estado semiinconsciente me lo impedía pero yo no me quería separar de él así que nos fuimos juntos. Al día siguiente el dolor de cabeza y las molestias de la resaca se vieron opacadas cuando al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fueron esas esmeraldas viéndome con ternura y amor, mi único pensamiento era lo mucho que lo amaba y lo bondadoso que era el destino al dejarme despertar con ese ángel, porque eso era Edward para mí un ángel que había llegado para hacerme creer y devolverme la fé.


	8. El paraiso en la tierra

Dos meses habían pasado desde mi graduación y mi primera vez con Edward, y aun después de ese tiempo yo seguía sin poder creer que un ser tan perfecto fuera mío y me amara con la misma locura y fuerza con la que yo lo amaba, era simplemente increíble.

Por otro lado mi hermano oso por fin había encontrado la forma de declarársele a Rose, la idea había sido muy original y aun me parecía increíble que la mente de mi hermano hubiese podido planear algo como eso. Hace exactamente dos semanas se habían comprometido y habían fijado la fecha en 4 meses más, para que decir que todos estábamos realmente emocionados por la idea de que Rose se volviera parte de mi familia. Además la duende, es decir Alice, estaba emocionadísima porque mi futura cuñada le había dado carta abierta para organizar la boda, y mi pequeña amiga estaba *rayadisima.

De hecho mi vida a los ojos de cualquiera podría parecer perfecta y de hecho lo sería de no ser porque llevaba exactamente mes y medio buscando trabajo y aun no encontraba, bueno no era que no encontrara simplemente los que había no llenaban mis expectativas y no quería trabajar en algo que me hiciera infeliz. Comenzaba a desesperarme y no porque necesitara el dinero pero no me gustaba la idea de que mis papás siguieran pagando mis gastos cuando yo debería poder pagar por ellos por mí misma.

* * *

El tiempo seguía pasando y yo seguía sin poder encontrar trabajo, ahora estábamos a una semana de la boda de Emmet y Rose, aun no podía creer que mi hermano y amiga estuvieran a punto de casarse. Alice y yo seriamos las damas de honor, mientras que Jazz y Edward serian los padrinos de mi hermano, la verdad yo me había sorprendido un poco cuando Emmet le pidió a Edward que fuera su padrino pero mi hermano dijo que mi novio se había ganado un lugar en el altar como su padrino, que había resultado ser un amigo fiel y además el que lo había convencido para pedirle matrimonio a Rose. Rose después me contó que mi hermano le había confesado que la idea de cómo pedirle matrimonio en realidad no había sido completamente suya y que Edward era quien había planeado todo y lo había ayudado, ya sabía yo que la mente de mi hermano no podía planear algo tan bonito como la forma en que se le declaro a Rose.

Flashback

Era un fin de semana común y corriente, Rose, Alice y yo habíamos planeado tener una tarde de películas en nuestro departamento pero los chicos tenían un plan diferente, ellos querían ir al parque de diversiones y estrenar una de las nuevas atracciones que prometía ser una experiencia única, al menos así fue como ellos lo describieron, así que después de tanta insistencia decidimos aceptar su idea e ir al parque de diversiones.

Después de que anduvimos de arriba para abajo toda la mañana yo estaba muerta así que pedí un descanso y así fue como Alice, Rose y yo fuimos a una de las áreas de descanso del parque, de pronto los chicos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro y minutos después regresaron con bebidas para las tres, bueno al menos Edward y Jasper porque Emmet parecía haberse perdido nuevamente, eso no era novedad siempre que salíamos mi hermano terminaba distrayéndose y perdiéndose del grupo para encontrarnos tiempo después así que no nos preocupamos y seguimos sentados platicando y haciendo bromas.

De pronto una pareja de niños, un niño y una niña, se asomaron a donde nosotros estábamos, ambos traían una flor en sus manitas pero lo que más nos sorprendió fue que se acercaron a Rose y le dieron a ella las flores, después de ellos se acerco otra parejita y después otra y así hasta que apareció la última parejita para completar la docena de flores. Todos estábamos sorprendidos por la forma de entregar las flores, a mi me pareció un gesto muy lindo por parte de mi hermano, Rose estaba con lagrimas en los ojos y Alice veía a Jazz con reproche por nunca hacer algo así por ella, de pronto y detrás de la última parejita de niños apareció mi hermano y se puso frente a Rose, se arrodillo y saco una cajita negra de terciopelo, yo ya sabía en qué iba a terminar todo este ¡qué emoción!, abrió la cajita en la cara de Rose y le pidió que fuera su esposa, obviamente mi cuñada se aventó a los brazos de mi hermano y le grito que si, acto seguido Edward, Alice, Jasper y yo comenzamos a aplaudir y después corrimos a abrazar a la parejita.

Fin flashback

Estaba en mi departamento recordando el día en que mi hermano y Rose se comprometieron cuando de pronto el timbre me saco de mi ensoñación. Corrí a abrir la puerta y era ese hombre que me hacía perder la cabeza y hacia que me olvidara de respirar, Edward. Desde hace unas semanas mi novio estaba buscando un departamento para mudarse a vivir solo pues quería un poco de espacio e independencia y me había pedido que lo acompañara en la búsqueda de su nuevo hogar pues según él ese sería un lugar donde yo también pasaría tiempo y quería que me sintiera cómoda, entonces desde hace dos semanas hemos estado recorriendo Seattle en busca de un departamento para Edward y el día de hoy habíamos quedado de salir para continuar con la búsqueda por eso aquí estaba él, mi ángel.

Antes de partir hacia el departamento que evaluaríamos hoy fuimos a desayunar y a comprar unas cosas que me faltaban para la boda de mi hermano, yo era la encargada de llevar lo azul, nuevo, viejo y prestado para la novia y había mandado a arreglar unos aretes míos para regalárselos a mi cuñada y eran azules así que cumplían con el propósito. Después de ir a la joyería nos dirigimos al departamento pero el camino me pareció extraño pues si bien recordaba nosotros ya habíamos recorrido esa zona y no había nada que valiera la pena, bueno solo estaba ese departamento espectacular pero al parecer no había convencido a Edward y por eso decidió seguir buscando.

Cuando por fin llegamos comprobé mis sospechas era ese departamento del cual me había enamorado y si no fuera porque yo ya tenía un departamento y una compañera de casa no hubiese dudado en mudarme. Al bajarme del auto me quede viendo a Edward con cara de "qué demonios estas planeando" pero él solo sonrio torcidamente tal y como sabía que me haría perder la cabeza y olvidarme de cualquier cosa que estuviera pensando. Nuevamente visitamos el departamento y volví a enamorarme del lugar era simplemente perfecto, entraba luz por todos lados, las paredes eran blancas y los espacios eran amplios.

Después de admirar el espacio me voltee hacia mi novio y pregunte qué era lo que estábamos haciendo ahí, pero él solo me respondió con otra pregunta.

_¿Bella que te parece este sitio, te gusta este departamento?- pero que pregunta tan más estúpida como si no hubiera visto mi cara al admirar cada rincón del lugar._

_Sí, claro que me gusta es simplemente perfecto, pero lo que importa es si te gusta a ti, después de todo tú eres quién va a vivir aquí ¿no crees?_

Edward sólo respondió encogiendo los hombros y se dedico a volver a inspeccionar el lugar, un rato después salimos del departamento y de pronto Alice llamaba, seguro estaba histérica por algo relacionado con la boda, así que me apresure a contestar mientras Edward se quedo platicando con la agente de bienes raíces y minutos después mi novio me alcanzo afuera. Yo aun seguía sin entender el comportamiento de Edward acerca del departamento pero supuse que tal vez había cambiado de opinión acerca de este y quería darle una segunda oportunidad. Después de la visita al departamento le explique a Edward la llamada de Alice y la emergencia con las flores, así que regresamos a mi departamento a recoger a Alice y después fuimos a arreglar el asunto de los arreglos florales y luego algunos detalles del salón etc. En momentos así agradecía tener a Edward a mi lado de no ser así ya hubiera asesinado a mi mejor amiga, pero al parecer mi novio la entendía y me impedía matarla pues sabía que tal vez después me arrepentiría.

* * *

Después de una semana infernal al lado de Alice, la planeadora d bodas más loca de la historia, el día por fin había llegado, hoy mi hermanito y mi mejor amiga por fin iban a casarse. Aun me parecía increíble que después de todos estos años de conocerse, ser amigos y enamorarse por fin hoy iban a comenzar una vida juntos, la nostalgia me invadió y me sentía realmente emocionada por ambos. Debido a que la boda seria en Forks, en la casa de los padres de Rose, Emmet y yo habíamos pasado la noche en nuestra casa con nuestros padres, era extraño volver a esa rutina de familia pero al mismo tiempo era agradable.

En cuanto desperté me levante corriendo de la cama y fui a despertar a mi hermano era difícil aceptar que a partir de hoy mi hermano se iba a convertir en todo un hombre casado, después de abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo quería corrí a contestar mi celular que llevaba horas sonando, era Edward que hablaba para darme los buenos días y avisarme que antes de ir a mi casa por Emmet irían a casa de de Rose a ayudar a Alice con los últimos preparativos yo acepte y le dije que lo vería en casa de Rose, pues yo como dama de honor debía ayudar a preparar a la novia y demás, después de colgar me apresure a bañarme y ponerme lo primero que encontré, tome las cosas que debía llevar Rose y me apresure a ir a casa de mi vecina, amiga y próxima cuñada.

En cuanto llegue a casa de Rose me maraville con todo lo que había ahí, la casa parecía un cuento de hadas, era tal como siempre habíamos soñado cuando éramos niñas, los listones, las guías de flores colgando y alrededor del barandal y las columnas de la casa, y eso solo era por dentro, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, aun faltaba ver como había quedado el jardín que era donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción. Después de admirar la decoración me dirigí corriendo escaleras arriba para llegar al cuarto de Rose, cuando entre Alice ya estaba ahí, corrí y las abrace a las dos, mis mejores amigas y mis hermanas, porque eso eran ellas para mí las hermanas que la vida me había dado.

Alice casi no m dejo hacer nada ella solita arreglo a Rose, la dejo como una muñequita de porcelana, mi amiga se veía hermosa con el cabello recogido en un moño y unos cabellos sueltos alrededor del rostro, el maquillaje era ligero pero hacia resaltar sus ojos azul profundo y sus labios naturalmente rojos, el vestido era digno de una princesa largo y con una falda esponjada con un corsé strapless que ayudaba a acentuar su figura. Después de terminar con Rose comenzó conmigo, a mí solo me maquillo un poco los ojos y puso rubor en mis mejillas, ondulo un poco más mi cabello y finalmente me puse el vestido rojo pues ese era el color que mi amiga había escogido para sus damas, el mío era un vestido debajo de la rodilla con falda tipo globo, strapless y pegado a la cintura. Finalmente se arreglo Alice, ella solo acomodo su cabello corto y negro de tal forma que todas sus puntas se dirigían hacia un punto distinto, su vestido era igual debajo de la rodilla con unos tirantes y corte imperio. El tiempo se nos había pasado volando y cuando nos dimos cuenta el papá de Rose ya estaba tocando la puerta para ir por su hija y comenzar la ceremonia. Antes de salir le entregue a Rose lo que había llevado para ella, los aretes azules que pertenecieron a mi abuela y que cumplían con la función de ser algo viejo y azul, la liga que era algo nuevo y los broches de zafiro que eran prestados.

Después de salir de la habitación de mi amiga me dirigí a la escalera para tomar mi puesto y desde ahí podía ver a mi hermano que lucía nervioso pero aun así con la sonrisa más grande que le eh visto en toda mi vida, era como si una luz le iluminara la cara se veía feliz y radiante. A lado de Emmet estaban Edward y Jasper quienes también lucían felices y voltearon a las escaleras para observarnos a Alice y a mí y regalarnos una sonrisa enorme. Pronto la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y Alice y yo hicimos nuestro paso hacia el altar para colocarnos frente a los padrinos, después fue el turno de la niña de las flores que era una hermosa niñita con un vestido blanco que llevaba un lazo rojo amarrado a su cintura y finalmente fue el turno de Rose, quien parecía de la realeza, realmente se veía hermosa.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva y nos robo unas cuantas lágrimas a Alice y a mí pero nadie como Rose que lloraba a mares y quien debido a las lágrimas hasta le costó un poco pronunciar el tan esperado si acepto. Después de eso y de que mi hermano también aceptara el sacerdote los declaro marido y mujer y todos estallamos en aplausos y por supuesto los padrinos y damas fuimos los primeros en ir a felicitarlos, se veían tan bien juntos, siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos y por fin lo estarían para siempre y por siempre.

Después de la ceremonia se dio paso la recepción y cuando entramos al jardín como era de esperarse me fui de espaldas, Alice se había lucido el lugar se veía como salido de un cuento, las mesas estaban adornadas de blanco y rojo con arreglos florales de rosas en el centro. La pista de baile tenía pétalos de rosa alrededor y todo parecía un sueño. Toda la tarde me la pase bailando con mis amigos y mi novio. El momento de lanzar el ramo llego y aun no sé cómo me deje convencer por Edward para ir a atraparlo pero lo hice, claro que no me esperaba que fuera a MÍ a quien le tocara, yo estaba bastante distraída con los brazos cruzados cuando de pronto a la cuenta de tres el ramo aterrizo en mis brazos, lo bueno era que yo no creía en esa estúpida idea de que la que atrapa el ramo es la siguiente en casarse, Edward tenía suerte de eso o si no ya estaríamos planeando nuestra boda, aunque claro a mi no me molestaría casarme con él.

La fiesta estaba bastante animada cuando el grupo nos pidió a todos los presentes a que pasáramos a la pista para compartir con la feliz pareja su primer baile como marido y mujer. Mientras estábamos en la pista note que Edward no me quitaba la mirada de encima y no pude evitar preguntarme porque así que en cuando pude levante la vista y la fije en sus ojos para lograr sacarle la verdad, mi novio enseguida entendió el mensaje y comenzó a hablar.

_¿Bella recuerda el último departamento que visitamos esta semana?- _

_¿El blanco enorme?, pero claro que lo recuerdo me parece perfecto si no viviera con Alice ya habría considerado la oportunidad de mudarme aunque es demasiado grande para mi sola pero es perfecto –_

_Entonces, ¿te gusta? – yo solo asentí ante su pregunta pero tenía cara de confusión pues no entendía muy bien a donde quería llegar – mmmm… que bien porque debo decirte que ese será mi nuevo hogar – yo abrí demasiado los ojos por la sorpresa y lo abrace._

_¿en serio amor? Wow, me encantara pasar tiempo ahí jajaja – bromee, pero de pronto Edward se puso serio y hasta podría decirse que un poco nervioso_

_B-bueno e-esa es parte de la s-sorpresa que quería darte – silencio por unos minutos – Bella considerarías la opción de compartir ese apartamento y vivir conmigo- y de pronto comenzó a hablar más rápido - yo se que tal vez no es lo que esperas pero de verdad no hay nada que me gustaría más que vivir contigo – después de recuperarme de la sorpresa lo interrumpí y lo bese._

_Edward, claro, claro que quiero ir a vivir contigo nada me gustaría más que eso te amo, te amo y quiero vivir contigo._

Después de eso ambos nos fundimos en un beso apasionado y nos encerramos en nuestra burbuja olvidándonos de todo a nuestro alrededor. Me iba a mudar con mi novio, el mejor hombre sobre la tierra eso era más de lo que merecía. Ahora solo quedaba informarle a mi familia y a mi hermano sobreprotector pero la decisión estaba tomada, yo me mudaría a vivir con Edward Cullen y entre más pronto mejor.


	9. celos

Dos semanas después de la boda de mi hermano, Edward y yo terminamos nuestra mudanza y comenzamos a vivir juntos, la primera en recibir la noticia fue Alice, al principio pego demasiados gritos y saltos de emoción lo cuales se fueron apagando con el paso de los días y finalmente se convirtieron en lágrimas y sollozos pues ella decía que me iba a extrañar mucho, que primero se había ido Rose y ahora yo me iba y la íbamos a dejar solita, yo la consolé diciéndole que ahora tendríamos pretexto para salir todos los días y que incluso la acompañaría a sus mortales días de compras para pasar tiempo juntas, después de prometerle eso no hubo más lagrimas y los saltos de felicidad volvieron a empezar.

Después de informar a Alice llego el turno de informar a mis papás, ellos tomaron la noticia con demasiada tranquilidad, apreciaban mucho a Edward y ya lo consideraban parte de la familia por lo que no armaron ningún escándalo cuando les dije que me iba a vivir con él, de hecho mi papá me dijo que ya nos habíamos tardado y que si yo era feliz a él no le quedaba más que aceptar mi voluntad.

Mis papás y Alice fueron los más fáciles pero finalmente quedaba mi hermano oso, a él le dimos la noticia cuando regresó de su luna de miel, eso ocurrió un mes después de su boda y la verdad yo moría de miedo pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector conmigo y me daba miedo que quisiera golpear a Edward o algo así por pensar que se estaba aprovechando de su hermanita pequeña, pero finalmente todo resulto mejor de lo que imagine. Le dimos la noticia durante su fiesta de bienvenida, al principio su cara no tuvo precio, abrió demasiado los ojos y comenzó a ahogarse con su bebida, después de recuperarse se quedo serio unos segundos, tiempo que a mí me pareció eterno, y finalmente se paro y me dio uno de esos abrazos que solo él sabe dar, esos que te dejan semiinconsciente por la falta de aire, y luego le dio uno a Edward. La reacción de mi hermano me desconcertó bastante pues yo pensaba que me iba a armar un escándalo por irme a vivir con un hombre con el que no estoy casada pero cuando le pregunte por su forma de actuar él solo me respondió que él no podía enojarse de mi felicidad y que mi cara reflejaba tanta que era imposible ignorarla.

* * *

Estaba con Alice tomando un café mientras descansábamos de nuestra tarde de compras cuando de pronto mi celular nos interrumpió. Cuando conteste me encontré con la sorpresa que había estado esperando desde mi graduación, 8 meses atrás, era uno de mis profesores de la universidad, Aro Vulturi, dueño de una de las agencias de relaciones públicas más importantes en los estados unidos y que por cierto se encontraba en Seattle, me hablaba para ofrecerme un puesto en su agencia y me pedía que me presentara al día siguiente en la agencia para ultimar los detalles del puesto. Después de colgar me quede en shock por unos segundos y después reaccione y pegue uno grito de felicidad que estoy segura se escucho hasta China, Alice me pregunto que quién había llamado y después de contarle ella pego un grito igual al mío, toda la gente de la cafetería se nos quedaba viendo como un par de locas pero nos importo muy poco, pagamos la cuenta y nos dirigimos a mi departamento, en cuanto llegue le conté a Edward acerca de la propuesta y él se emociono igual que yo, corrí a nuestra habitación para elegir la ropa que usaría al día siguiente y después de conversar con mi novio un rato me quede profundamente dormida en sus brazos, era tan rico dormir así con él, me llenaba una sensación de seguridad como si nada malo me pudiera pasar estando con él.

Al día siguiente llegue a las 10 en punto a la agencia Vulturi y me dirigí a la secretaria, pregunte por la oficina de Aro y en seguida me dejaron pasar, al llegar salude efusivamente a Aro y hablamos acerca de mi nuevo trabajo, el sueldo era maravilloso y estaba a cargo de dos de las cuentas más importantes para la agencia, después de hablar de las cuentas me llevo hacia mi nueva oficina y me presento a mi asistente, se trataba de un rubio muy simpático llamado Mike Newton, era bastante agradable y cabe mencionar bastante gay, pero parecía ser buena persona y me había caído bien. El día pasó sin ninguna novedad y a las 5 en punto salí de la agencia hacia mi departamento podía me recordaba lo feliz que estaba de que al fin yo hubiera encontrado el trabajo por el que tanto había esperado, después de cenar y recoger la mesa nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, vimos una película y finalmente nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

El tiempo seguía pasando y las cosas estaban mejor que nunca, yo tenía a Edward y al trabajo de mis sueños. En la oficina me había encontrado un poco ocupada porque teníamos una nueva cuenta y tenía que hacerme cargo de la conferencia de prensa del nuevo cliente y también de la fiesta de presentación con los demás empresarios de la región, entonces las últimas semanas habían estado un poco agitadas.

Con mi familia y amigos todo iba de maravilla, ellos estaban felices pues mi cuñada Rose y mi hermano iban a tener un bebé, iba a ser mi primer sobrinito y yo estaba encantada por la idea, iba a tener un pequeñito al cual podría consentir y malcriar. Emmet también estaba feliz por la noticia, estaba seguro que iba a ser un niño y ya había comprado millones de juguetes, balones, videojuegos y demás cosas para poder jugar con su hijo, Alice y él se la pasaban discutiendo pues mi amiga quería que el bebé fuera una niña para poder usarla como barbie y vestirla a su antojo, un día mientras comíamos juntos me harte de sus discusiones y les recordé que el bebé no era ningún juguete del cual podrían adueñarse y tratar con tan poca delicadeza, le recordé a mi hermano que su hijo así fuera un niño no iba a poder jugar con todas esas cosas hasta que fuera lo suficientemente grande y a Alice le dije que la única que iba a poder vestir a la bebé y decidir acerca de su ropa era rose porque ella era la mamá, después de regañarlos ambos hicieron pucheros y se cruzaron de manos como niños chiquitos, ante su actitud Edward, Jasper, Rose y yo comenzamos a reírnos y los afectados solo se enfurruñaron más.

Ese día después de la comida Edward y yo invitamos a todos a nuestro departamento para una tarde de películas. Los chicos fueron al videocentro a elegir las películas mientras que las chicas y yo fuimos al supermercado a comprar botanas y refrescos. Mientras estábamos en el supermercado me dirigí al área de botanas y ahí me encontré con lo que menos me esperaba, me encontré con mi pasado, ahí en ese pasillo estaba Jacob Black.

Sin importarme su presencia seguí mi camino por el pasillo para comprar la botana favorita de Edward, cuando Jacob se percato de mi presencia volteo hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que ni Emmet o Jasper venían conmigo, al parecer aun les tenía miedo. Se acerco a mí y me saludo con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, yo lo salude y le regrese la sonrisa, me contó que estaba en Seattle visitando a la familia de su esposa, platicamos un poco de nuestra vida en los últimos tres años y de pronto Alice me llamó al celular para decirme que me estaban esperando en la caja. Después de colgar con Alice me despedí de Jake y él me pregunto si mientras estaba en Seattle podíamos salir a tomar un café para platicar, yo no le vi nada de malo y le di mi tarjeta para ponernos de acuerdo más tarde.

Alcance a mis amigas en la caja y pagamos, les conté a Alice y a Rose acerca de mi encuentro y ellas se sorprendieron mucho de mi forma de actuar, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo poco que me importaba haber visto a Jacob haberlo encontrado era como haber visto a cualquier otro desconocido, y la verdad me había sorprendido un poco a mi misma, yo sabía que hace mucho deje de estar enamorada de él pero no sabía que su existencia en el planeta me era totalmente indiferente, en todo el camino de regreso a mi departamento recordé que hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en Jacob para nada, ni para bien ni para mal, no me importaba en lo más mínimo, sin embargo él y yo compartimos un pasado juntos y por eso había aceptado verlo después. En cuanto llegamos al departamento corrí hacia dentro y al ver a Edward me abalance sobre él, era increíble cómo lo podía extrañar a pesar de no habernos separado por tanto tiempo, pero cada vez que me alejaba de él era como si estuviera incompleta. La tarde paso normal, los chicos habían elegido una película de terror, a pesar que sabían de las odiaba, así que Emmet se la paso burlándose de mi cada vez que saltaba o abrazaba a Edward, después de que la película terminara mis amigos se despidieron y se retiraron.

Cuando estábamos en la cama, decidí contarle a Edward acerca de mi encuentro con Jacob, no quería que se enterara por otra parte y que se enojara, al principio cuando le conté que me lo había encontrado pareció enojarse un poco pero no dijo nada lo peor fue cuando le dije que había aceptado salir a tomar un café con él, en cuanto pronuncie esas palabras Edward se enojó muchísimo, no recuerdo haberlo visto así antes, él decía que no confiaba en Jacob ni en sus buenas intenciones, decía que además de volver a aprovecharse de mí que otras razones podría tener para querer salir conmigo y no recuerdo que más dijo, me había hecho enojar, no entendía porque parecía estar tan enojado no era como si le hubiese dicho que me había besado con Jake simplemente íbamos a salir a tomar un café para conversar y yo no le veía nada de malo, no entendía la desconfianza de Edward y no soportaba que no confiara en mí, esa noche nos enojamos y nos fuimos a dormir sin hablarnos. A la mañana siguiente ambos nos dirigimos a nuestro trabajo otra vez sin hablar, a mi me dolía estar así con Edward pero me molestaba que no confiara en mi amor por él, además yo no había visto ninguna segunda intención por parte de Jake, él parecía querer arreglar las cosas y tal vez recuperar un poco nuestra vieja amistad, yo dudaba que eso pudiera ocurrir pero no veía nada malo en salir con él, además él estaba con alguien.

Durante la mañana Jacob me llamo al celular para preguntarme si hoy podía ir al café que le había prometido, me dijo que su esposa quería conocer al menos a una de sus viejas amistades, yo acepte salir con ambos y quedamos en la cafetería que estaba cerca de mi trabajo. A las 5 en punto salí de la oficina y camine hasta la cafetería, el lugar estaba a dos calles de mi trabajo y no tenia caso sacar el coche. Cuando llegue Jacob y una hermosa mujer me estaban esperando, la mujer era alta y morena, con rasgos finos y ojos grandes, en sus brazos sostenía un bebé, era una niña y se parecía mucho a Jake, así que deduje que era su hija. Camine hacia ellos y los salude, Jacob me presento a Leah, su esposa, y a Emily, la hijita de ambos.

Estábamos pasando una tarde agradable entre risas y recuerdos de nuestra infancia, le conté a Jake que Alice y Jasper por fin se habían hecho novios y que mi hermano y Rose se habían casado y estaban esperando un bebé, en un momento Leah se excuso para ir a cambiar a la pequeña Emily y nos dejo a Jake y a mi solos, nosotros seguíamos recordando cosas de nuestro pasado cuando de pronto mi celular nos interrumpió. Cuando conteste, la voz de una Alice muy alterada me asusto, mi amiga solo gritaba y decía cosas incoherentes como – Edward, Jazz, Emmy, cafetería, Jake - yo no entendía que era a lo qué se refería así que le pedí una explicación, yo también había comenzado a ponerme nerviosa y Jacob me veía preocupado, finalmente Alice logró tranquilizarse y explicarme lo que estaba pasando – Bella. Edward, tu hermano y Jasper están yendo hacia la cafetería, fuimos a buscarte a la oficina para ir a cenar porque Edward se quería disculpar por lo de ayer pero cuando llegamos a tu oficina Mike le dijo que habías salido a una cita con un tal Jacob, tu novio se puso como loco y después de sacarle toda la información a Mike salió hacia la cafetería – Alice seguía explicándome cuando de pronto el sonido de un golpe distrajo mi atención.

Cuando voltee pude ver como Edward tenía a Jacob en el piso y estaba a punto de soltarle otro golpe en la cara, pero Emmet y Jasper lograron llegar para detenerlo, mi novio parecía poseído y veía a Jacob con ojos de furia, le gritaba que no me iba a arrebatar de su lado, que yo era suya y que él había perdido su oportunidad, y entonces todo cayó en su sitio, Edward estaba celoso y tenía miedo de perderme, pensaba que Jake había regresado con el único propósito de recuperarme. Yo estaba shockeada observando la escena cuando escuche un grito ahogado y sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado y entonces recordé a Leah, en ese momento decidí parar toda esa estupidez.

Le grite a Edward y este dejo de forcejar con Emmet y Jasper para que lo soltaran, en ese momento Leah corrió a lado de su marido, quién estaba tendido en el suelo, y yo me acerque a Edward, me interpuse entre él y Jacob y lo obligue a que me mirara a los ojos, tenía una expresión de odio que nunca le había visto, me asusto verlo así, en cuanto sus ojos y los míos se conectaron su expresión se suavizo y me abrazo, me abrazo muy fuerte como si temiera que en cuanto me soltara yo pudiera irme , yo le correspondí el abrazo de la misma forma y después de un par de segundos me separe de él y le lance una mirada furiosa, me acerque a Leah y le pedí que me diera a Emily mientras ella ayudaba a Jake, ella me la dio y yo la abrace.

EPOV

En toda la noche no pude dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos me imaginaba a Jacob tratando de recuperara a Isabella, para que más habría regresado si no era para eso, además Bella, mi Bella había aceptado salir con él, es que ¿acaso no veía las verdaderas intenciones de su ex?

Me encontraba en la constructora pensando, cuando mi cuñado entró a mi oficina, al parecer mi cara mostraba el cansancio de la noche anterior pues me preguntó qué era lo que pasaba. Le explique acerca del encuentro entre Isabella y Jacob y al principio el también pareció molestarse pero después me dijo que era un idiota, yo no entendía porque me decía eso pero después Emmet me dijo que yo no debía dudar del amor de Bella, que ella me amaba demasiado y que sería incapaz de dañarme o engañarme con ese perro, como él lo llamaba. Las palabras de Emmet me hicieron entender que había sido un tonto por temer perder a Bella, pero es que a pesar de estar seguro de su amor no podía estar seguro de que las intenciones del perro ese fuesen buenas, de cualquier modo decidí pedirle perdón e invitarla a una noche de karaoke con nuestros amigos, a ella le encantaban esos lugares y pensé que sería una buena forma de disculparme, además ahí podría dedicarle alguna canción para pedirle perdón.

Les hable a los chicos y les dije que nos veríamos afuera de la agencia para la que trabaja Bella y d ahí partiríamos al karaoke. A las 8 yo estaba en la oficina de Bella y me encontré a su asistente, le pregunte por mi novia y él me dijo que ella había salido a las 5 para ir a una cita con un tal Jacob Black, eso fue todo lo que necesite para que mi visión se volviera roja, estaba cegado por los celos y el coraje, obligue al tal Mike a que me dijera dónde estaba Bella, cuando tuve la información baje corriendo las escaleras del edificio y al salir me encontré con los demás, al ver a Emmet solo pronuncie una palabra – Jacob – él entendió enseguida y en cuanto avance unos pasos ellos dos corrieron tras de mí.

Yo era más rápido que ellos dos por lo que llegue a la cafetería antes, en cuanto llegue los pude ver ahí estaban mi novia y ese maldito que quería robármela, estaban riendo, yo no aguante más y me lance sobre el imbécil ese, alcance a darle un golpe en la cara antes de que unos brazos enorme pudieran detenerme. Yo forcejeaba con esos brazos, quería soltarme, quería matarlo y alejarlo de ella, era imposible soltarme de Emmet y más cuando este estaba siendo respaldado por Jasper así que solo pude gritar - ¡aléjate! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Ella es mía! Entiendes ¡sólo mía! – seguía forcejeando cuando de pronto un grito me detuvo. Sentí como se acerco a mí, me tomo por ambos lados de la cara y me obligo a mirarla a los ojos, en ese momento recupere la cordura y la furia se vio reemplazada por el miedo a perderla, solo pude abrazarla, abrazarla tan fuerte que nunca pudiera escapar o alejarse de mí, ella me respondió el abrazo de la misma forma pero unos segundos después se separo de mí y corrió hacia donde estaba él, yo la seguí con la mirada y me quede atónito.

Bella estaba extendiéndole los brazos a una mujer que estaba arrodillada junto a Jacob, la mujer le tendió a mi bella un pequeño bultito, era un bebé, mi novia lo tomo y volteó a verme, en sus ojos leí el reproche y el enojo, yo seguía sin entender mucho así que le pregunte con la mirada.

_¡eres un idiota Edward Cullen! Si me hubieses escuchado ayer, entenderías que Jacob no quiere recuperarme. Esta mujer que ves aquí es su esposa y este bebé que está en mis brazos es su hija. Él vino a Seattle a visitar a sus suegros y no a recuperarme como tontamente pensaste y ahora está sangrando y tirado gracias a ti y ya que todo esto es tu culpa debemos ayudarlos, así que Emmet y Jazz ayuden a Jacob a levantarse y tu Edward acompáñalos al auto, los vamos a llevar al médico a que lo revisen – _

Bella siguió dando órdenes y parecía realmente molesta, yo estaba muy avergonzado por mi forma de reaccionar así que ayude a la mujer a levantarse y le pedí disculpas, ella pareció entender mi reacción y no me dijo nada, yo solo agache la cabeza y camine hacia mi auto. En 5 minutos todos habíamos llegado al edificio donde trabaja Bella, cuando Alice y Rose vieron a Jacob con el ojo morado se asustaron pero Bella corrió hacia su cuñada para calmarla pues la impresión podía afectar su embarazo. Mis amigos partieron hacia su casa y nosotros, Bella, Jacob, su esposa y yo partimos hacia el hospital, ahí revisaron a Jacob y no tenía nada grave solo el golpe pero ese se le quitaría en unos días, nuevamente le pedí disculpas por mi actitud tan agresiva, pero él al igual que su esposa pareció entenderme y no dijo nada más, al salir del hospital acercamos a la pareja al lugar donde habían dejado su automóvil y nos despedimos de ellos, claro no sin antes disculparme un millón de veces más, me sentía realmente apenado, había actuado como un cavernícola y todo por no escuchar.

Después de dejar a Jacob y su familia, Bella fue a su edificio a recoger su automóvil y yo maneje de regreso a casa. Al llegar a mi departamento me senté en la sala a esperar a Bella, tenía que hablar con ella y pedirle una disculpa por mi comportamiento, necesitaba que ella me perdonara no quería que se alejara de mi por un estúpido ataque de celos.

BPOV

Después de dejar a Jake y su familia en su coche, Edward me llevo a la agencia para recoger mi coche, él no me había esperado afuera del estacionamiento y entonces supe lo arrepentido que se encontraba, el pobre estaba aun muy avergonzado, lo podía notar en sus ojos y aunque siguiera molesta también podía entender su forma de actuar.

Llegue a nuestro departamento y al abrir la puerta lo vi, estaba sentado en la sala con sus ojitos cerrados y el remordimiento reflejado en su rostro, en cuanto cerré la puerta abrió los ojos, corrió a mi lado y me abrazo de la misma forma en que lo había hecho en la cafetería, yo le respondí el abrazo y así estuvimos un buen rato, de pronto sentí una humedad en mi cabello, me aleje un poco de Edward y alce la vista hacia sus ojos y lo vi, vi el miedo reflejado en ellos y entonces entendí todo, él tenía miedo de perderme, miedo de que yo dejara de amarlo, miedo a que me alejara de él y en ese momento lo perdone porque me di cuenta que si yo estuviera en su lugar habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.


	10. cumpleaños

Después del incidente con Jacob, Edward se sentía muy apenado con él y su esposa así que para pedirles disculpas decidió organizar un día de campo con ellos y nuestros amigos. Al principio ni Emmet ni Jasper estaban muy convencidos de pasar tiempo con Jacob, pero a pesar de todo lo que paso yo sabía que en el fondo ellos aun lo querían como su amigo, tantos años de amistad no se podían echar a la basura ¿cierto? Así que finalmente ellos aceptaron y juntos pasamos una tarde reamente agradable. Después de una mañana jugando, los hombres decidieron ser los encargados de cocinar así que nosotras los dejamos y fuimos a descansar, Rose y Alice estaban fascinadas con la pequeña Emily quién parecía adorar a mi rubia amiga, parecía que Rose iba a ser una gran mamá, Leah y yo conversábamos de cosas sin importancia y me di cuenta que si pasáramos más tiempo juntas llegaríamos a ser grandes amigas, me daba gusto que Jake hubiese encontrado a alguien tan buena como Leah.

Después de la comida la tarde siguió y al observar a Emmet y Jasper con Jake pude notar que la camaradería entre estos aun seguía y me daba gusto haberlos acercado nuevamente, me di cuenta que el tiempo por fin se había encargado de poner las cosas en su lugar, ahora entendía que mi lugar no estaba junto a Jake porque yo tenía que encontrar a Edward para ser feliz y Jake tenía que seguir su camino para llegar a Leah, ahora ambos éramos felices y cualquier rastro de dolor había quedado en el pasado. Al final del día la golpiza de la cafetería había quedado olvidada y parecía que Jake y Edward iban a llevarse bien, antes de despedirse Leah nos invito a pasar unos días con ellos en Florida y nosotros quedamos de pensarlo, pero parecía que habíamos ganado unos nuevos amigos, o mejor dicho habíamos recuperado viejas amistades.

* * *

Mi cumpleaños se acercaba, faltaba tan solo una semana y Alice ya había comenzado a hacer planes para una gran fiesta, a mi no me emocionaba mucho la idea porque Edward no iba a poder pasar conmigo esa fecha, era el segundo cumpleaños que pasaba con él y era muy triste que no pudiéramos celebrar juntos, por lo tanto yo ya le había dicho a Alice que no quería ningún tipo de celebración hasta que Edward no hubiese regresado de su congreso, pero ella no entendía de razones y seguía haciendo planes. Después de mucho discutir, y por primera vez en mi vida logré ganarle a Alice, ella acepto que no saliéramos a celebrar a ningún lugar hasta que Edward hubiese regresado pero a cambio tendría que aceptar salir con ella y Rose a un día de compras, pues según ellas yo no podía pasar el día de mi cumpleaños sola, por un lado ellas tenían razón así que acepte.

El día de mi cumpleaños había llegado y me había despertado con una llamada de mi Edward para felicitarme, después de colgar con él alguien comenzó a golpear mi puerta desesperadamente, corrí a abrir y ahí estaba una emocionada Alice y una muy redonda Rose, ambas me abrazaron y me felicitaron, después de eso Alice me apresuro a arreglarme ya que al parecer el día de compras comenzaría desde temprano. El día de compras fue una verdadera tortura, Alice me obligó a comprar y probarme demasiada ropa, cuando al fin pensaba que regresaríamos a mi departamento me di cuenta de mi gran error, la primera parte del día estaba dedicada a mi pero la segunda parte la dedicaríamos a compras para el bebé de Rose, al final del día yo estaba rendida y solo quería regresar a mi departamento y meterme a mi cama a descansar, así que en cuanto llegamos al coche de Alice yo sin pena alguna me quite los zapatos y comencé a sobarme los pies, no entendía de donde mis amigas sacaban tanta energía, ni siquiera Rose estando embarazada y a días de parir se notaba lo mitad de cansada de lo que yo estaba.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a mi departamento Rose y Alice decidieron un último cambio de planes, haríamos una noche de chicas, ambas se quedarían a dormir en mi departamento y seria una noche como las que solíamos tener cuando vivíamos juntas, la idea me emociono tanto que olvide el cansancio y me dirigí a mi departamento con mis amigas pisándome los talones. Al llegar a mi departamento abrí la puerta y en cuanto di el primer paso me asuste cuando las luces se encendieron y todos gritaron – ¡SORPRESA! – ahí en mi departamento estaban Emmet, Jasper, los suegros de mi cuñado, mis papás y los papás de Alice, en medio de la sala había un gran pastel que decía ¡feliz cumpleaños Bella! Y el departamento estaba decorado con globos y serpentinas, ahora entendía porque Alice había desistido tan fácil de su idea de la gran celebración y también porque la insistencia en tenerme fuera todo el día, pero al parecer había logrado su cometido porque aquí estaba yo, realmente sorprendida y emocionada hasta las lágrimas, en cuanto me recupere de mi sorpresa me vi envuelta en los enormes brazos de mi hermano que me abrazaba con toda su fuerza, después de él siguieron todos los demás que me abrazaban y me deseaban un lindo cumpleaños.

Me la estaba pasando realmente bien en mi fiesta de cumpleaños pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba a Edward y en cómo me gustaría que él estuviera ahí para compartir ese momento conmigo, pero claro Alice no me dejaba sumirme en la depresión y cada vez que veía que comenzaba a perderme en mis pensamientos comenzaba a hacer bromas, rondas de chistes, rondas de baile y demás cosas que se le ocurrían, la última distracción que había inventado era la partida del pastel.

Estábamos todos reunidos alrededor de la mesita de centro en la sala a punto de partir el pastel cuando el timbre sonó, era bastante extraño pues no esperábamos a nadie, me dirigí a la puerta y al abrirla me encontré con una caja de regalo enorme, era casi de mi tamaño, de inmediato supe que se trataba del regalo de Edward, a pesar de no estar conmigo se las había ingeniado para sorprenderme como siempre. Después de meter la caja a mi departamento, la cual extrañamente no pesaba casi nada, cerré la puerta y me dirigí con mi regalo a la sala para abrirlo en compañía de mi familia y amigos. Comencé por retirar la tapa del regalo y al abrirlo me sorprendí al ver que dentro había una caja más pequeña, proseguí a hacer lo mismo que con la primera caja y nuevamente encontré otra más pequeña, repetí el proceso unas 5 veces más y justo cuando me estaba hartando y comenzaba a pensar que esta vez Edward se había excedido con su regalo cuando finalmente encontré la última cajita y encima de ella había una notita.

"_Feliz cumpleaños amor, espero que la sorpresa de Alice te haya gustado y que la estés pasando de maravilla con tu familia. Déjame felicitarte también por tu paciencia al no darte por vencida después de tantas cajas, aunque sé que de cualquier modo Alice te hubiese obligado a abrir todas hasta llegar al final. Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que me has dado en este tiempo que hemos compartido juntos y este regalo es porque ya no creo que pueda encontrar alguna otra forma de expresarte lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que me gusta que me hayas aceptado como parte de tu vida, TE AMO ISABELLA SWAN, más que a mi propia vida y bueno finalmente creo que es momento de que abras tu regalo._

_Con amor Edward"_

Al terminar de leer la notita de Edward las lagrimas salían de mis ojos sin que yo pudiese hacer algo por detenerlas, la última cajita temblaba en mi mano mientras yo intentaba abrirla, cuando por fin lo logre me quede en estado de shock, se trataba de una última cajita, pero esta era diferente a las demás, era pequeñita, negra y de terciopelo, de tan solo imaginar lo que podía haber en ella mi corazón saltaba de emoción, las manos me temblaban y por un momento deje de respirar, cuando de pronto una voz a mi espaldas me sobresalto – Bella, no te olvides de respirar. No tengas miedo ábrela – era su voz, era la voz de Edward, pero no podía ser él no estaba aquí estaba en un congreso lejos de Seattle, me voltee para comprobar que tan solo se trataba de una alucinación pero lo vi, ahí estaba él, mi milagro personal. Al verlo me quede clavada en el piso y no podía moverme, la cajita negra todavía permanecía cerrada en mi mano, Edward se acerco a mi corriendo, me quito la cajita de la mano y se arrodillo ante mi – esto no me está pasando, cálmate Bella es solo una alucinación – me decía a mi misma en mi mente, pero de pronto la voz de Edward me regreso a la tierra.

_Isabella Marie Swan, te amo más que a mi propia vida y sé que no podría vivir ni un solo segundo sin ti en mi vida, por eso tengo una pregunta que hacerte. ¿te casarías conmigo? – en ese momento el mundo se detuvo, yo solo podía pensar que por fin mi sueño se había hecho realidad y Edward quería compartir su vida conmigo, quería que fuera su esposa, SU esposa, y entonces me di cuenta que él seguía esperando una respuesta de mi parte y que debido a mi estado de shock yo aun no había dicho ni pio._

_¡SI, SI, SI! ¡SI QUIERO! ¡QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO! ¡TE AMO! – grite y me abalance sobre él, lo bese con ternura, amor y pasión, en ese instante toda mi familia y amigos se pusieron a chiflar, gritar y aplaudir, Edward coloco el anillo en mi dedo corazón y nos perdimos en nuestra burbuja olvidándonos del mundo por un rato._

Mientras mis amigos y mi familia nos abrazaban y felicitaban a Edward y a mí por nuestro compromiso yo me encontraba perdida en mis pensamientos y en mi burbujita personal donde solo tenía ojos para Edward y para nadie más. De pronto todo sucedió muy rápido, Rose estaba envolviendo sus brazos alrededor mío cuando un líquido se escurrió por mis pies, mi cuñada se separo rápidamente de mi lado y puso cara de sorpresa para después tomar su vientre con fuerza y soltar un gritito de dolor, después de eso todos en mi departamento comenzaron a correr como locos. Emmet corrió a lado de Rosalie para ayudarla, Alice pagaba saltitos de emoción, mis papás y los papás de Rose decidieron ir a casa de mi hermano a recoger las cosas de ella y del bebé y nos verían en el hospital, Edward y Jasper parecían estar enfermos, ambos estaban muy pálidos y parecían a punto de vomitar, mientras que yo aun no terminaba de entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pase de estar feliz en mi burbuja a estar con los zapatos mojados de un liquido que no terminaba de identificar y con una Rosalie gritando de dolor a lado, y después del tercer grito entendí, mi sobrino iba a nacer, me iba a convertir en tía el mismo día de mi cumpleaños y de mi compromiso, cuando lo entendí corrí a mi habitación para cambiarme los zapatos y cambiarme por una ropa más cómoda para pasar la noche en el hospital. Salí de mi habitación y mi hermano había adquirido la misma cara que Edward y Jasper hace unos momentos, seguro estaba asustadísimo y aun no sabía qué hacer, Alice había ocupado su lugar a lado de Rose y ahora era ella quien le recordaba respirar, yo me puse a su lado y comencé a dar órdenes, teníamos que partir al hospital o si no mi sobrino nacería en mi casa y al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de eso.

Después de un par de gritos míos, Emmet, Edward, Rose y yo íbamos en el volvo de Edward camino al hospital. Yo iba con Rose en el asiento de atrás y mi hermano iba en el asiento de copiloto con Edward como conductor, detrás de nosotros venían Alice y Jasper quienes también habían decidido acompañarnos al hospital. Al llegar a Rose la subieron a una silla de ruedas y la llevaron a la sala de parto y entonces ocurrió lo que menos me esperaba, Emmet se desmayo, ¡SI! Mi hermano el grandulón y fortachón Emmet Swan cayó desmayado en el pasillo de un hospital, las enfermeras lo auxiliaron y cuando por fin recupero el conocimiento todos estallamos en risas, y él finalmente reacciono y se puso a preguntar por Rose y su bebé, entre risas logramos decirle que ellos estaban en la sala de parto y él salió corriendo hacia el lugar para presenciar el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que llegamos con Rose al hospital y aun no había noticias de mi sobrino, yo estaba muy cansada porque había sido un día muy largo pero aun así estaba realmente emocionada por la llegada de un nuevo integrante a mi familia. Edward y yo junto con Alice y Jasper decidimos bajar a la cafetería del hospital para distraernos un rato pues al parecer todavía tardaríamos en recibir noticias. Al regresar a la sala de espera pudimos ver a Emmet de espaldas platicando con mis papás, había salido para informarnos que el bebé ya había nacido y que en cuanto pasaran a Rose a su habitación podríamos pasar a conocerlo. Unos minutos después Edward y yo pasamos a la habitación de Rose, y ahí estaban los tres, Rose recostada en la cama con el cansancio reflejado en sus ojos, Emmet a su lado y en sus brazos se encontraba un pequeño bultito, yo me acerque hasta ellos y me pare junto a mi hermano, de pronto mi hermano hablo para presentarme formalmente al nuevo integrante de la familia Swan.

_Bells, te presento a mi hijo. Ethan Swan Hale, tu sobrino. ¿quieres sostenerlo? - _ yo asentí y mi hermano puso a su pequeño bebé en mis brazos.

Al sostener a Ethan en mis brazos no pude evitar emocionarme, era el bebé más bello que hubiese visto, tenía el cabello negro y rizado como el de mi hermano y los ojos tan azules como el océano, esos que poseía su madre, el pequeño tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, sus manitas estaban metidas en su pequeña boca y parecía estar atento a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Mientras yo sostenía a mi pequeño sobrino en brazos, Edward se acerco a mí y me abrazo por la cintura, voltee a verlo y en sus ojos pude notar la ternura que le provocaba el pequeño Ethan, nos quedamos viendo al bebé unos minutos más antes de devolvérselo a sus papás y salir de la habitación para regresar a casa. En el camino de regreso no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que había resultado este día, al principio yo no quería celebrarlo porque Edward no estaba conmigo pero finalmente había llegado, me había pedido que nos casáramos y por si eso fuera poco me había convertido en tía del niño más hermoso de la tierra, si, definitivamente este era el mejor cumpleaños de todos.


	11. a wise girl

Ethan había llegado a volver más loca a mi familia y amigos, todos estábamos completamente enamorados de ese hermoso bebé de ojos azules. Alice se había vuelto loca y al día siguiente de su nacimiento fuimos nuevamente al centro comercial para comprar más ropa, Emmet por otro lado había ido a asaltar las jugueterías, mis padres estaban felices con su primer nieto, pero el mejor de todos era Edward. Mi novio se había encariñado bastante con mi sobrinito y el bebé parecía sentirse a gusto en los brazos de Edward, el verlo con un bebé me ilusionaba mucho, no dejaba de imaginármelo con un bebé nuestro entre sus brazos y estaba segura de que sería el mejor papá del mundo.

Dos semanas después del mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, Alice decidió que la celebración no había estado completa y que mi cumpleaños número 22 merecía una celebración en grande y como ahora Edward estaba conmigo no había pretexto para negarle al duende diabólico su noche de celebración.

Decidimos ir a uno de los clubs más populares para "celebrar", lo cual no era más que sinónimo de ir a bailar y tomar hasta perder la razón. Al llegar bastaron un par de miradas coquetas a los guardias para entrar de inmediato al lugar, gracias a mis influencias como publirrelacionista teníamos una mesa en el área VIP y fue ahí a donde nos dirigimos en cuanto entramos.

Edward y yo nos burlábamos de los intentos por bailar de Jasper, quien por cierto se veía realmente chistoso tratando de coordinar sus movimientos, estábamos en eso cuando note a una mujer que se comía a Edward con la mirada y quien parecía decidida a acercarse a nosotros, en cuanto la vi le lance miradas asesinas pero esto pareció no intimidarla en absoluto, la mujer no era nada fea, era alta, con el cabello largo y en ondas era de un tono rubio rojizo, y vestía un vestido rojo demasiado corto y vulgar para mi gusto. Estaba bastante enfocada en criticar a esa tipa que cuando menos lo espere la "señorita" ya estaba a nuestro lado tocando el hombro de mi novio. Edward volteo a ver a la persona que lo llamaba y en cuanto la vio se separo un poco de mi para abrazarla y regalarle una sonrisa, los celos me consumían y estaba a punto de explotar pero sabía que tenía que ser paciente, después de saludarla Edward regresó a mi lado y me abrazo por la cintura para después presentarme a su amiguita.

_Bella, amor quiero presentarte a Tanya_ - ¿Tanya? Ese nombre me sonaba conocido, pero de donde

_Ah, hola mucho gusto, Bella Swan_ -

_Así es Isabella Swan, próximamente Isabella Cullen_ – respondió Edward para luego darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla, a la zorrita casi se le cae la quijada de tanto abrir la boca.

_¡Oh por Dios Eddie! Han logrado amarrarte al fin, pero ¿que ha sido? no me digas, un error en las cuentas y ahora vas a ser papá_ - ¿acaso esa zorra dijo lo que creo que dijo? Y ¿Eddie, porque lo llamaba así? – _mucho gusto Bella, yo soy Tanya Denali_ – ¡claro! esa Tanya, la ex de Edward, ahora entendía porque su comentario ácido, pero yo no me iba a quedar así.

_Oh no querida, es solo que EDDIE_ – dije remarcando el sobrenombre que ella había utilizado – _no soporta la vida sin mí, pero me has dado una buena idea en cuanto nos casemos comenzaremos a escribir a la cigüeña o si nos va bien tal vez empecemos hoy mismo_ – termine sonriéndole hipócritamente y ella me respondió del mismo modo.

_Bueno_ _pero Tanya, ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? Creí que estabas en Italia _– dijo Edward para cambiar el tema de conversación.

_Pues ahí estuve hasta la semana pasada, pero decidí regresar para recuperar lo_ _que es_ mío – dijo mientras me veía retadoramente – _ya_ _sabes la constructora Denali y nuestros clientes. ¿Pero tú Eddie, en qué estás?_

_Claro, la constructora de tu padre. Yo estoy trabajando para Eclipse construcciones, la competencia de tu familia. Pero bueno Tanya, estábamos a punto de irnos, me ha dado mucho gusto verte después de tanto tiempo, que estés de maravilla– _se despidió Edward

_Claro Eddie, igualmente ha sido un placer. Hasta luego Isabella, ha sido un gusto – se despidió la muy hipócrita –_

_Bye Tanya, que te vaya bien – mientras estés lejos de mi novio, pensé para mí misma._

Después de despedirnos, Edward y yo nos alejamos y fuimos a despedirnos de Alice y Jasper, la noche había sido larga para nosotros pero esos dos todavía tenían pila para rato. En el camino de regreso a nuestro departamento Edward no hizo ningún comentario acerca de nuestro encuentro con su ex, pero yo no me iba a quedar con las ganas de saber que era lo que él pensaba.

_Amor, que linda es Tanya. Nunca me imagine que tu ex fuera una rubia despampanante, claro no tanto como Rose, pero aun así es muy bella._

_Jajaja – comenzó a reírse – bebé, no me digas que estas celosa – _yo no le respondí, nunca aceptaría que estaba celosa frente a Edward, mientras tanto aparcamos el coche y mi novio bajo para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a bajar. En cuanto estuve fuera, Edward me arrincono contra el auto y me vio fijamente a los ojos _– Bella, si, Tanya es muy linda, pero es demasiado exuberante para mí. Además, es rubia y a mí me gustan las morenas – _yo sonreí ante sus palabras y lo bese con pasión y locura _– entonces amor, ¿quieres comenzar a escribirle a la cigüeña? – _remos juntos y nuevamente nos fundimos en un beso cargado de pasión.

Una semana después de aquel encuentro en el club, Alice, Rose y yo fuimos a comprar un vestido que yo necesitaba para ir a un evento de caridad organizado por una de mis clientas en la agencia, mientras estábamos en el centro comercial les conté a Alice y Rose de la forma en que Tanya se le insinuaba a mi novio, era demasiado obvia y aun así Edward pareció no notarlo, a veces los hombres pueden ser tan idiotas, mis amigas me aconsejaron que no la dejara ganar terreno pero sobretodo que no desconfiara de Edward, que él me amaba y que no dejaría que esa bruja se metiera entre nosotros. Esa tarde termino rápido pues Rose estaba preocupada por haber dejado a Ethan a cargo de Emmet, la razón no era que a nosotras nos molestara tenerlo mientras comprábamos, pero Rose decía que esa era una forma de hacer que mi hermano cooperara con el cuidado del bebé, pero al estar lejos de su niño mi cuñada se ponía un poco ansiosa, así que decidimos regresar a casa en cuanto encontramos el vestido perfecto. Al llegar a casa de Rose un grito de Emmet nos sobresalto así que corrimos hacia el segundo piso, al llegar la imagen nos hizo caernos de risa, mi hermano había intentado cambiarle el pañal a Ethan y como resultado termino bañado en pipi de bebé, le dio tanto asco que comenzó a gritar, la escena era realmente chistosa hasta que mi sobrino comenzó a llorar y su mamá tuvo que ir a atenderlo, después de despedirnos de Emmet y Rose, Alice me llevo a mi departamento.

La fecha para el evento de caridad había llegado y Edward me había acompañado para que yo no me sintiera sola, el salón se encontraba lleno de gente importante de Seattle. Edward y yo íbamos entrando al salón mientras regresábamos del jardín cuando nos encontramos con la zorrita, debí suponer que estaría ahí ya que su familia era una de las más importantes en Seattle. Tanya corrió en nuestra dirección para saludar a Edward y mi novio tan caballeroso como siempre la saludó amablemente, yo tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no darle un puñetazo en la cara para que dejara de coquetearle descaradamente a mi novio.

En toda la noche la bruja esa no se nos separo un segundo, estábamos sentados platicando cuando de pronto la anfitriona se acerco a mi mesa porque quería presentarme a unos amigos suyos y clientes potenciales para la agencia, siendo cuestión de trabajo yo no podía negarme a pesar de odiar la idea de dejar a Edward solo con la zorrita. Los amigos de la anfitriona parecieron quedar complacidos con mi promoción de la agencia y confirmaron una cita para el lunes siguiente, en cuanto me despedí de ellos prácticamente corrí hacía donde había dejado a Edward, al llegar me sorprendí al ver que ya no estaban ahí voltee hacia todos lados y no los veía, finalmente los pude a través por una de las ventanas que daba hacia los jardines, Tanya parecía estar muy cerca de Edward, estaba a punto de ir hacia ellos y separarla a golpes de mi novio pero algo me dijo que no lo hiciera. De pronto Tanya se acerco peligrosamente a Edward y estaba a punto de besarlo pero mi novio esquivo el beso ágilmente, se alejo de ella y discutieron un poco, minutos después note que se dirigían de regreso al salón, mientras me dirigía a la puerta por la que entrarían me encontré con un mesero que llevaba copas de vino tinto, no pude resistir la tentación y toma una copa, cuando los vi entrar por la puerta me acerque a ellos, Edward venia con una cara de molestia e incomodidad y Tanya con una de frustración, cuando estuve lo bastante cerca de ambos fingí tropezarme y acto seguido el vestido blanco de Tanya estaba completamente manchado de vino tinto, le pedí disculpas y actué como si estuviera realmente apenada, Edward me creyó todito pero por supuesto la bruja no se trago el cuento, después de pedirle una disculpa más mi novio nos excuso y salimos del lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde esa noche y Tanya seguía buscando a Edward, llamándole al celular y mandándole mensajes, Edward me lo contaba, me decía que ella quería recuperar su amistad pero yo sabía perfectamente que eso no era lo que ella buscaba, ella quería recuperarlo pude ver la determinación en sus ojos, pero lo que Tanya no sabía es que no iba a lograr nada mientras Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos y muy pronto eso iba a ser para siempre.

Una mañana mientras me arreglaba para ir a la agencia el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar, él se estaba bañando y como yo pensé que se trataba de algún asunto de la oficina decidí tomar la llamada, pero lamentablemente no era la oficina.

_Diga, ¿quien llama?_

_Disculpe, ¿es este el número de Edward Cullen?_

_Si, es este, pero por el momento se encuentra ocupado, habla Isabella Swan ¿desea dejarle algún recado?_

_Oh Bella, querida mucho gusto, soy Tanya. Que gusto que hayas sido tu quien contestara el teléfono, así me darás el gusto de decirte que Edward no estará contigo por mucho más tiempo, pronto recuperare lo que es mío. Ah por cierto aun me debes la tintorería de mi vestido. Porfa dile a Eddy que me llame, bueno de cualquier modo intentare más tarde, Ciao_

Después de decir lo último colgó sin dejarme contestarle, esta mujer estaba realmente loca, que parte de Edward y yo nos vamos a casar no entendía, de cualquier modo no le daría el gusto de arruinarme el día. En cuanto Edward salió del baño le informe que Tanya le había llamado y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, desayunamos juntos y luego cada quien partió hacia su trabajo.

Al llegar a la oficina Mike me informo que Aro me esperaba en su oficina porque quería tratar un asunto conmigo. Después de dejar mis cosas en mi oficina fui hacia Aro, al entrar me pidió que tomara asiento. Lo que Aro quería decirme era que la empresaria londinense Angela Weber estaba buscando una agente de relaciones públicas y que unos empresarios norteamericanos le habían recomendado a nuestra agencia, Aro me estaba ofreciendo a mí el puesto, me ofrecía ser la publicista de una de las mujeres más importantes en Europa, el sueldo era magnifico pero tenía que irme a vivir a Londres por tiempo indefinido. La decisión de si aceptar o rechazar su oferta estaba tomada desde antes que él me preguntara, pero aun así cuando me lo pregunto no fui capaz de decirle que no, que estaba a punto de casarme y que no podía dejar a mi novio por tiempo indefinido así que le pedí que me dejara pensarlo por un par de días.

Después de salir de la oficina de Aro regrese a mi lugar, con tanto trabajo no tuve tiempo de pensar en absolutamente nada. Aproximadamente a las 6 regrese a mi departamento y comencé a preparar la cena para cuando Edward llegara a casa, después de terminar la cena decidí ir a la sala para ver una película mientras esperaba a mi novio. A las 7:30 en punto Edward cruzo la puerta y yo me abalance a sus brazos, el me apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo y segundos después me soltó para besarme. Después de cambiarse la ropa de trabajo por otra más cómoda nos sentamos a cenar y platicamos de cosas sin importancia, yo no le dije nada acerca de la oferta en Londres, después de toda la decisión ya estaba tomada así que no había caso en comunicarle de una oferta que no progresaría. Cuando terminamos de cenar lavamos los trastes y nos fuimos a nuestra recamara, mientras estábamos acostados Edward parecía querer decirme algo pero no se decidía, finalmente lo hizo y comenzó a hablar.

_Bella, ¿recuerdas que Tanya llamo esta mañana?-_

_Si, lo recuerdo. Y ¿para qué te quería?-_

_Uhm… bueno… ella… la constructora Denali, me ofrecen trabajar con ellos.-_

_Oh… ¿enserio? Eso… eso es extraño-_

_Y bueno, es que eso no es todo, el trabajo es en New York, es para la construcción de un nuevo auditorio y Tanya y yo solo nos iríamos por… - en ese momento decidí interrumpirlo-_

_Espera… ¿Qué te vas? ¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste? ¿y qué pasa con la boda Edward, con todo lo que tenemos planeado? Wow, wow espera ¿dijiste Tanya y yo? ¿ella también va?-_

_Bueno si, es una gran oportunidad para ambos y …-_

_¡Edward para! ¿te vas a ir con ella? ¿con tu ex novia? ¿con Tanya Denali? ¿Es que acaso no ves Edward? Es más que obvio, ella está aprovechando su poder…ella…ella quiere recuperarte, te quiere de regreso.-_

_¡Oh bella por Dios! Deja de imaginar cosas, entre Tanya y yo no hay absolutamente nada, tú eres la única persona que yo amo y la prueba de eso es el anillo que llevas puesto, además ¿qué tratas de decir? Que solo me han ofrecido el trabajo por las influencias de Tanya, ¿no me crees capaz de ganarme un proyecto como ese a base de mi talento?-_

_Edward, no te hagas el ofendido, tu sabes que creo en ti y sé que te mereces ese proyecto, pero Edward, ella… ella te quiere de vuelta, y no me digas que alucino yo lo vi, los vi, ella intento besarte, ese día durante la cena cuando me fui y todos sus comentarios con doble significado, yo se que ella está dispuesta a todo para recuperarte… y… y si te vas no va a haber nada que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo.-_

_Bells si ella intento besarme pero yo la rechace y no ha pasado nada más, yo voy a regresar y todo va a seguir como si nada –_

_No, no Edward nada seguirá como siempre, ella no va a parar hasta tenerte de vuelta –_

_Isabella, podrías dejar de ser tan paranoica nada va a pasar entre Tanya y yo, yo jamás lo permitiría pero necesito que entiendas, esta la oportunidad de mi vida y no puedo ni quiero ni voy a rechazarla, eh tomado una decisión, no quiero arrepentirme toda la vida por dejar pasar una oportunidad tan grande gracias a tus celos, me voy a San Francisco en una semana y solo espero que me apoyes –_

_Perfecto, si has terminado de hablar y has decidido irte con esa vete no te quiero cerca – no se movió ni un cm - ¡VETE! ¡vete Edward! Quiero estar sola – después de gritarle, Edward salió del departamento azotando la puerta. _

En cuanto Edward salió del departamento me solté llorando, no podía creer que mi felicidad y la ilusión de compartir mi vida con él tan solo hubiese durado mes y medio, esa bruja lo había conseguido, se lo iba a llevar lejos de mí y yo no podía hacer nada, él tenía razón, esta era su oportunidad para demostrar lo talentoso que era, él si se merecía esa oportunidad y yo no podía negársela, pero también sabía que en cuanto él estuviera lejos ella lograría arrancarlo de mi lado, no pararía hasta tenerlo nuevamente para ella, lo iba a perder y no estaba lista para perderlo, no quería esperar a que un día Edward llamara para decirme que no iba a regresar, que la boda se cancelaba y que él se quedaría con Tanya, yo no era tan fuerte para soportar todo eso. En ese momento una sola idea se me vino a la cabeza, saque mi celular de mi bolso y marque un número, después de dos pitidos contestaron.

_Aro, soy Isabella, eh tomado una decisión. Habla a la oficina en Londres y diles que estaré allá a más tardar en 24 horas - _

Edward POV (wise girl).

Estaba realmente molesto por la situación. Bella y yo habíamos peleado porque me iría a New York con Tanya, pero no me iba por gusto era por trabajo, era la oportunidad de trabajo que había esperado desde el día en que me gradué como arquitecto. Me dolía que Bella pensara que yo la podría cambiar por Tanya, como si eso pudiera pasar, Bella era perfecta, linda, amorosa, responsable, madura y muchas cualidades que me serian imposibles de nombrar, Tanya en cambio era egoísta, caprichosa, interesada y hueca, jamás podría dejar a mi Bella por una mujer como Tanya.

Yo sabía que Tanya quería recuperarme, no soy idiota para no darme cuenta, pero no había ni una posibilidad en un millón de que eso ocurriera, yo jamás le daría pie para que algo ocurriera entre nosotros, sin embargo debía ser amable con ella, después de todo era la hija de mi nuevo jefe.

Después de la pelea me sentía realmente mal y cuando Bella me corrió de nuestro departamento le hable a Jasper y él acepto recibirme en su departamento. Al llegar le conté lo que había pasado entre Bella y yo, le dije que no podía creer que ella desconfiara de mi y que me pusiera a elegir entre mi carrera y ella, pero después Jasper me hizo entender que Bella tan solo tenía miedo, miedo de perderme y de salir lastimada una vez más, me recordó la forma en que yo me sentí cuando creí que Jacob era una amenaza y también me dijo que para Bella debía ser peor pues yo me iría lejos con Tanya. Cuando analice las palabras de Jasper lo entendí todo, la forma de actuar de Bella y las cosas que me había dicho, yo no podía dejar que ella pensara eso, debía reafirmarle mi amor así que alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada me despedí de Jasper y me dirigí nuevamente a mi departamento para pedirle una disculpa a Bella y apartar todos sus miedos.

En cuanto llegue al departamento corrí a nuestra habitación, seguramente ella estaba ahí descansando, cuidadosamente entre al cuarto pero me sorprendí al ver que la cama estaba hecha y Bella no estaba durmiendo en ella, busque en el baño y regrese al cuarto, cuando me acerque a la cama solo pude ver una nota y sobre ella estaba el anillo de compromiso que le había entregado hace mes y medio. Tome la nota en mis manos y comencé a leerla:

_Edward, Amor._

_Entiendo que esta es la oportunidad por la que has estado esperando durante tanto tiempo, y yo no soy nadie para pedirte que renuncies a ella, yo quiero tu felicidad y si esto te hace feliz debes ir, pero yo se que este viaje implica cambios, simplemente se que este viaje va a separarnos y por eso no quiero atarte a nada, no quiero que te sientas obligado a regresar por mí._

_Recuerdas que cuando éramos amigos te dije que me identificaba con una frase de Marylin Monroe, ¿recuerdas cuál era?_

"_A wise girl listens but doesn't believe, kisses but doesn't love & leaves before she's left"_

_Esa era mi frase hasta antes de conocerte amor, deje de ser lista cuando te conocí. Siempre te escuche y creí en tus palabras, te bese y en cada beso te entregue mi corazón y mi alma pero ahora es mi oportunidad para enmendarme, me tengo que ir, irme antes de que seas tú quien me deje, jamás podría soportar eso, se que moriría. Por eso me voy, por favor no me busques no tiene caso, si yo me voy tu puedes ir por tu sueño sin sentirte culpable, sigue amor y se feliz por mí._

_Por siempre tuya _

_Bella._

Bella, mi Bella se había ido, me había dejado, había roto nuestro compromiso. Tome el anillo y lo avente rompiendo el espejo, me senté en la orilla de la cama a llorar, ella se había ido para dejarme el camino libre con Tanya, que tonta era yo la amaba a ella no a Tanya. Comencé a buscar sus cosas, su ropa, sus joyas pero nada, no había nada, se lo había llevado todo, debía salir a buscarla, no podía haber ido demasiado lejos, tal vez en casa de Alice, o de Rose, ¿se habría ido a Forks a casa de sus padres? De pronto unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi miseria, fui a abrir y ahí estaba mi cuñado Emmet.

_¡Edward Cullen! ¿Me puedes explicar porque mi hermanita acaba de llamarme desde el aeropuerto para decirme que se va de Seattle? _

_¿ya se ha ido? ¿tan pronto? No, ella no puede irse, no por una estupidez, nosotros necesitamos hablar, yo regresare en 6 meses y ella estará aquí esperándome, yo lo sé, yo lo sé_ – comencé a gritarle a Emmet, las lagrimas caían de mis ojos, ella ya se había ido y no sabía dónde podría estar.

_Edward, cálmate cuñado. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? _– le conté a Emmet todo lo que había pasado, todo acerca de Tanya, de las falsas conclusiones a las que llego su hermana, y del trabajo que había aceptado - _¡vaya! Realmente ha sido mucho para la pobre Bella._

_Así es, por eso debo salir a buscarla, buscarla hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario y decirle que nunca podría dejarla por Tanya ni por el mejor trabajo del mundo, si ella me pide que renuncie, renunció pero ella tiene que regresar_ –

_No Edward, no puedes salir a buscarla, además no ganarías nada, Bella es muy testaruda y al irse además de alejarse del dolor ella pensó que te estaba haciendo un favor, que estaba dejando de estorbarte. Ella no va a volver, al menos no hasta que cambie de opinión y espero sea pronto, porque si no los dos van a ser infelices_ – ella había pensado que yo iba a estar mejor sin su amor, ¿acaso se había vuelto loca?, ¿en qué mundo yo podría vivir si ella? –

_Bien, entonces yo me quedare aquí hasta que ella decida volver, la esperare y en cuanto llegue le explicare todo._

_Edward, ambos deben seguir su camino por el momento, haz que el sacrificio de Bella valga la pena y ve a New York, yo te mantendré informado acerca de cualquier cosa, ella es mi hermana pero tú eres mi amigo y te voy a ayudar créeme, no voy a permitir que las locuras de mi hermana lastimen a dos personas que me importan- _

Después de la conversación con mi cuñado me tranquilice un poco, Emmet estaba de mi lado y me ayudaría a recuperar a su hermana, yo le daría tiempo a Bella para pensar, pero en cuanto el trabajo en New York terminara yo comenzaría a buscarla y no pararía hasta encontrarla y tenerla de regreso.


	12. Un nuevo comienzo

Después de colgar con Aro y pedirle que no dijera a nadie acerca de la oferta en Londres comencé a hacer mis maletas y recoger mis cosas del departamento, mientras tanto llamaba a la agencia de viajes para reservar el primer vuelo a Londres, entre más pronto estuviera lejos de Seattle mejor. Cuando termine de hacer las maletas me senté a escribir una nota para Edward, era mi nota de despedida, cuando termine la deposite en la cama y sobre ella puse el anillo de compromiso que me había regalado, quitármelo fue la cosa más difícil que hubiese hecho, al quitármelo estaba renunciando a mis planes y sueños a su lado pero eso era lo mejor que podía hacer por él, al irme me aseguraba de que al menos él cumpliera su sueño y siguiera con su vida libre de compromisos y sin ningún remordimiento por haberme abandonado.

Antes de salir del departamento me detuve en la puerta a observar cada rincón, mientras lo hacia las lagrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos, no podía creer que todo mi mundo se hubiese derrumbado nuevamente pero esta vez no me iba a quedar viendo los pedazos rotos, esta vez me iba lejos para empezar de nuevo, sin recuerdos que me atormenten y me hagan recordar lo felices que éramos Edward y yo, era cobarde de mi parte, estaba huyendo de mi realidad, esa realidad que sería demasiado oscura sin Edward, prefería alejarme, irme lejos y pretender que mi vida a lado de Edward fue tan solo un sueño, uno del que tuve que despertar demasiado pronto.

Mi vuelo saldría alrededor de las 3 am pero antes de irme necesitaba despedirme de mi mejor amiga, ella no se merecía enterarse de mi partida a través de una llamada telefónica. Le pedí al taxista hacer una parada antes de ir al aeropuerto y llegue al departamento que alguna vez compartí con Alice, toque dos veces el timbre y finalmente una desorientada Alice salió a abrirme. Cuando la vi salte hacia ella y comencé a llorar, llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, mi amiga solo me abrazo e intento consolarme, cuando finalmente las lágrimas y los sollozos terminaron le dije que me iba, que lo hacía por Edward porque no quería ser un estorbo en su vida y que no había marcha atrás, Alice intento convencerme de que no lo hiciera pero no logro nada, cuando me pregunto hacia donde iba la hice jurarme que no diría nada antes de decirle, nuevamente nos abrazamos y me despedí, llegue al taxi con la cara bañada en lagrimas y después de subirme partimos hacia el aeropuerto.

Al llegar al aeropuerto todo fue demasiado confuso y rápido, solo recuerdo haber llamado a mis padres y a Emmet para decirles que me iba y que por favor no me buscaran, que pronto tendrían noticias mías. No estaba consciente de nada a mi alrededor, me estaba desgarrando por dentro, me dolía dejar a mi familia, a mis amigos y sobre todo a él, sentía que me partía en pedazos, solo recupere la conciencia cuando anunciaron mi vuelo. Ya no había marcha atrás, me iba a Londres, el lugar por el que conocí a Edward se había convertido en mi salvación, en mi escape. Aborde el avión y mientras este despegaba me despedí en silencio de mi vida como la conocía hasta ahora, me iba a comenzar de nuevo y no sabía que pasaría.

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde que llegue a Londres, cuando llegue tuve que quedarme en un hotel hasta que con la ayuda de mi nueva jefa conseguí un departamento para mí, mi nuevo hogar estaba muy cerca de la oficina así que no necesitaba tomar taxi o metro pues fácilmente podía llegar caminando. Los días habían sido realmente difíciles, extrañaba sentir a Edward a mi lado, ir a visitar a Rose y a Ethan, extrañaba las locuras de Alice y no podía dormir en las noches porque tenía pesadillas, además la tristeza me estaba pasando factura pues me sentía débil y cansada, además me mareaba constantemente.

Por otro lado en el trabajo todo había sido fácil, Angela Weber era una mujer muy amable y sabia que aparte de nuestra relación laboral podríamos llegar a ser buenas amigas, desde que había llegado habíamos estado platicando de muchas cosas pues mi trabajo requería pasar mucho tiempo con ella así que era bueno que nos conociéramos y lleváramos bien, yo le había contado acerca de mis razones para aceptar el trabajo y ella fue muy comprensiva y me ofreció todo su apoyo. Además de Angela también había conocido a Emma, ella era la asistente de Angela y casualmente vivía enfrente de mí, ella era una persona muy linda y al igual que yo vivía sola por lo cual cuando ambas estábamos libres salíamos juntas, platicábamos de cosas sin importancia y resulto que teníamos algunos gustos en común, era bueno encontrar a alguien con quien compartir mi tiempo libre y mejor aun si ese alguien era mi vecina.

Era viernes y los últimos días había estado realmente ocupada porque Angela tenía una conferencia de prensa y yo tenía que hacerme cargo de todos los detalles, la conferencia había salido de maravilla y estábamos en la sala de prensa celebrando cuando de pronto uno de mis mareos me ataco, sentí como todo se movía a mi alrededor y de pronto todo se volvió negro, al despertar pude ver a Angela y a Emma con caras de preocupación yo estaba recostada en el suelo y me encontraba desorientada. Angela me mando al hospital para que me revisaran y se aseguraran de que mi salud estaba en perfecto estado, yo no quería ir pero por más que replique mi jefa me obligo.

Al llegar a la clínica un medico me reviso y me pidió que pasara al laboratorio pues necesitaba hacerme unas pruebas de rutina, al llegar al laboratorio me enseñaron la aguja con la cual me iban a sacar sangre, yo me puse pálida de la impresión pues las agujas y la sangre siempre me habían dado miedo pero aun así reuní todo mi valor y deje que me sacaran sangre, obviamente yo volteaba a ver hacía otro lugar mientras la enfermera hacia su labor, pronto las agujas y la sangre pasaron a ser cosa del pasado y yo salí de la clínica como si nada, los resultados del examen clínico me los entregarían hasta el día lunes, así que por ese día no había más que pudiera hacer, regrese a mi departamento dispuesta a encerrarme todo el fin de semana, antes de irme a la sala y recostarme a ver una película decidí checar mi cuenta de correo, desde que había llegado a Londres no lo había hecho, abrí mi cuenta y me asombre al ver 300 mensajes sin leer, todos ellos eran de Edward, leí los primeros 20 pero todos decían casi lo mismo, que me amaba, que regresara, que él estaba dispuesto a renunciar al trabajo en New York y cosas por el estilo, el leer los mails solo logro deprimirme y hacer que recordara cosas que me estaba empeñando en olvidar, cerré mi laptop y la aleje de mí, me dispuse a seguir los planes que tenía para esa tarde cuando un golpe en la puerta me detuvo nuevamente, fui a abrir la puerta y era Emma, al parecer ella también se sentía sola así que decidió hacerme una visita, pasamos la tarde viendo películas, comiendo porquerías y riéndonos, por un minuto logre olvidarme del asunto de los mails. Antes de despedirnos Emma y yo hicimos planes para el día siguiente, después de que Emma se fuera yo me fui a mi habitación e intente dormir pero nuevamente las pesadillas y los recuerdos me lo impidieron.

La tarde del sábado salí con Emma, fuimos a comer y platicamos un poco más de nuestras vidas, yo le confesé que la verdadera razón por la que me había ido de Seattle era porque estaba escapando de aquello que me lastimaba, que quería un nuevo comienzo y que por eso había cruzado todo el océano en busca de ello, casualmente la historia de Emma era muy parecida a la mía aunque un poco más trágica, ella y su prometido Adam vivían en Bristol, un lugar muy tranquilo en Inglaterra eran muy felices ahí y los preparativos para su boda estaban casi listos, estaban a un mes de casarse cuando ocurrió todo, Adam tenía que viajar por causas de trabajo y Charlotte a pesar de querer ir con él tenía que quedarse en casa para seguir con los preparativos de la boda y no podía dejar su trabajo pero se suponía que Adam no tardaría más de un fin de semana fuera así que Charlotte no insistió y dejo ir a su prometido, pero tan solo un día después llamaron a casa de sus suegros para avisarles que el coche de Adam se había volcado en la carretera y él había muerto, mi pobre vecina no aguanto tanto dolor y decidió escapar de cualquier cosa que le recordara a su prometido, dejo su casa, sus amigos y a su familia para volver a empezar y tratar de olvidar. De su historia han pasado casi tres años y Emma apenas está superando su pérdida, me contó que hace apenas un mes regresó a casa y visito todos aquellos lugares que le recordaban a su prometido, me dijo que eso la había ayudado a aceptar su perdida y a vivir más tranquila, cuando termine de escuchar su historia yo estaba cubierta en lagrimas, lo que le había pasado a Emma era una tragedia y estaba segura de que a pesar de lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo, yo jamás podría soportar que algo le pasara. Después de esa conversación mi relación con Emma se volvió más cercana, más que vecinas ahora éramos amigas pues ambas abrimos nuestro corazón y necesitábamos la una de la otra para poder seguir adelante.

El lunes llegó pronto así que antes de irme a la agencia decidí pasar a la clínica para recoger mis análisis, al llegar a la clínica me dirigí hacia la oficina del médico y al entrar este me saludo amablemente.

- _Buenos días señorita Swan, y bien dígame ¿cómo se ha sentido?-_

_- Buenos días. Pues en general bien, a veces aun me siento mareada pero supongo que debe ser por cansancio y ya sabe cambios de horario y cosas así, pero bueno dígame que tal salieron los análisis, todo bien ¿cierto?-_

- _Pues… Señorita Swan déjeme ser el primero en felicitarla_ - ¿felicitarme? Como por qué el doctor debía felicitarme, mi cara debió mostrar algo porque el doctor contesto mi pregunta no expresada – _Señorita Swan, usted está embarazada. Tiene 9 semanas _- ¿embarazada? ¿Nueve semanas? Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que Edward y yo estuvimos juntos. Pero era imposible él y yo nos cuidábamos ¿Cómo había pasado esto? Además no podía ser, mi periodo, detuve mis pensamientos, con tanta tristeza y ajetreo al venirme a vivir aquí no me había puesto a pensar en que no había tenido mi periodo. Al darme cuenta de la realidad de las cosas me sentí envuelta en un huracán de sentimientos pase de la sorpresa a la angustia, confusión, preocupación y finalmente a la alegría, si bien un bebé no era lo que esperaba en estos momentos aun así este no era cualquier bebé, era mi hijo, mío y de Edward.

- _¿es enserio? No está bromeando ¿verdad? _– El doctor solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza – _¡oh por Dios! Eso… eso es genial, mu… muchísimas_ gracias - en cuanto termine de hablar extendí mi mano hacia el doctor y me despedí.

Salí del consultorio y me dirigí hacia la oficina, ya estando ahí fui a la oficina de Angela, le dije que ya había ido a recoger los análisis que me había mandado a hacer, al escuchar el tono en que yo hablaba Angela comenzó a preocuparse y me pregunto si había algo mal, yo le dije que para mí no era malo pero que no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar ella, finalmente le dije que lo que pasaba es que yo estaba embarazada, me quede esperando una reacción negativa por parte de Angela, no sabía como tomaría que su publirrelacionista estuviera embarazada, pero sucedió todo lo contrario ella se paró a abrazarme y me felicito, después de eso me dio el día libre para que fuera a mi casa y descansara. En el camino hacía mi departamento iba pensando en cómo se lo diría a Edward, yo no quería que se sintiera comprometido hacía mi o hacia el bebé pero lo conocía muy bien y sabía que si se lo decía el compromiso que él iba a sentir hacia ambos iba a ser enorme así que me di cuenta de que lo mejor que podía hacer era no decirle nada, él tenía que seguir con su vida, su trabajo y las oportunidades que se le presentaban, yo no quería ser un estorbo y tampoco quería que estuviera conmigo solo por compromiso, en menos de un minuto la decisión estaba tomada yo no iba a decirle nada a Edward, eso era lo mejor para todos.

Entre a mi departamento, ese lugar me daba tanta paz era como si ese siempre hubiera sido mi hogar y esta vez no fue la excepción, en cuanto llegue me acomode en el sillón, saque mi celular y llame a Alice ella era como mi hermana y si alguien en casa debía saber de mi embarazo esa era ella.

- _¡Alice! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo esta todo por allá? – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir._

_- ¡Bellaaa! Todo está… pues se puede decir que bien. Ok no se qué tan bueno sea decirte pero Edward te ha estado buscando quiere saber a dónde te fuiste, yo le dije que no sabía así que le suplico a Jasper que averiguara algo conmigo pero tampoco le he dicho nada_.

_- Eso es lo mejor Alice, en especial en este momento._

_- ¿a qué te refieres con "en este momento"?_

_- Alice antes de decirte algo dime ¿estás sentada?_

_- Si ya lo estoy –_

_- ¿estás sola?- _Antes de contarle necesitaba asegurarme que Jasper no estuviera con ella, ellos se habían mudado a vivir juntos a las pocas semana de que yo me vine a Londres.

_- Si lo que quieres saber es si Jasper está conmigo no te preocupes estoy completamente sola._

_- Ok, Alice vas a ser tía_ – hubo un gran momento de silencio, decidí romperlo antes que ella comenzara a hablar _– estoy embarazada, tengo dos meses y si obvio es de Edward pero antes de que lo preguntes él no puede saber nada, si antes no quería verlo ahora menos ¿entiendes Alice?-_

- _Ok si entiendo y no te preocupes te juro que por mi nadie lo va a saber pero dime ¿por qué no quieres decirle nada a Edward?_

_- Mira a él no le importaron mis sentimientos cuando se fue a New York, no le importo lo que yo sentí de que él se fuera con su ex y eso quiere decir que yo no le importe, pero lo conozco y sé que si él se entera de que vamos a tener un hijo juntos me va a buscar, pero solo por compromiso y yo lo adoro Alice y de verdad no soportaría que él estuviera conmigo solo por compromiso eso sería mil veces peor que no estar con él ¿me entiendes?-_

_- Si te entiendo amiga, pero a pesar de lo que tú digas yo no creo que él quiera estar contigo solo por compromiso, el te ama Bella si no ¿por qué te está buscando por cielo, mar y tierra? Llama a Jasper y a Emmet todos los días para saber algo de ti –_

_- Solo se siente culpable, no quiere pensar que yo este mal por su culpa así que quiere asegurarse de que yo esté bien, así que mira para terminar con esa culpa de su parte la próxima vez que te hable para preguntar por mí, dile que ni tú misma sabes dónde estoy, que te he llamado pero que no te he querido decir nada de mi nueva residencia pero que no se preocupe que estoy perfectamente y que no quiero que me siga buscando, dile que solo quiero que siga con su vida y trabajo y que deje de buscarme ¿harías eso por mi?_

_- Ok Isa tu tranquila no te preocupes, cuídate mucho y cuida de mi sobrinito o sobrinita_ – después de contarle acerca de mi embarazo y de las razones por las que Edward no debía enterarse de nuestro bebé colgamos el teléfono y acto seguido llame a mi mamá para contarle la noticia.

Mi mamá tomo la noticia de la misma forma que Alice, al principio se sorprendió muchísimo y decía que yo debía hablar con Edward, al parecer también había llamado a mi casa para preguntar por mi pero ellos no supieron decirle donde me encontraba, la única que sabía dónde estaba era Alice. Después de un rato de hablar y de explicarle lo mismo que a Alice, mi mamá acepto mis razones y se emocionó con la idea de ser abuela nuevamente, al parecer mi bebé iba a ser muy bien recibido y tendría mucho cariño a su alrededor.


	13. regreso a la realidad

Desde que recibí la noticia el tiempo se me había pasado como agua, además del trabajo sólo me ocupaba de cuidarme para que mi bebé estuviera sano y fuerte, me encantaba ver como mi vientre crecía día a día y a pesar de la tristeza que llevaba en el corazón no me permitía deprimirme. Desde el día del primer ultrasonido me moría de ganas por conocer a mi bebé, el escuchar ese pequeño corazoncito latir con tanta fuerza me había regresado un poco la alegría que creí jamás volvería a sentir.

En el cuarto mes me habían dicho que tendría a una pequeña niña, mi princesita, mi pequeña Renesmee, así había decidido llamar a mi hijita, era un nombre único y especial para un angelito como el mío. Desde que me entere que tendría una niña no pare de comprar cosas, para cuando cumplí cinco meses de embarazo ya no había espacio en mi cuarto para seguir guardando la ropita de Renesmee pero aun así seguí haciéndolo, mi amiga Alice se sorprendería al ver que ahora era una aficionada a las compras al igual que ella.

Ahora con siete meses de embarazo las cosas en el trabajo había seguido como si nada, Angela se había portado lindísima conmigo y entre ella y Emma cuidaban de mí y me apapachaban, la relación entre Emma y yo se había vuelto más estrecha y ahora pasábamos casi todo nuestro tiempo libre juntas, salíamos a comer, de compras, al cine y mil cosas más la verdad me la pasaba de maravilla cada que estaba con ella, de hecho me la pasaba bien cada que estaba acompañada, pero en las noches cuando los recuerdos se arremolinaban y los remordimientos por no decirle a Edward acerca de su hija me atacaban me sentía más sola que nunca, a veces me daban ganas de regresar corriendo a Seattle, de ir a ver a Edward y sacarlo de las garras de Tanya, ganas de gritarle que íbamos a ser papás, pero después me acobardaba y si antes pensaba que Edward solo iba a querer estar conmigo por compromiso ahora tenía mucho miedo de que me odiara por negarle a su hija durante estos meses.

Las cosas en Seattle no habían cambiado mucho, o al menos eso era lo que me decían Alice y Rose cuando hablaba con ellas. Mi cuñada me mandaba fotos de mi pequeño sobrino cada vez que podía, ella al igual que Alice ya sabía acerca de mi embarazo y al igual que el duende había aceptado guardar silencio pero antes me había hecho prometer que cuando Renesmee naciera yo hablaría con Edward. Jasper y Alice seguían viviendo juntos, y por lo que mi amiga me había contado habría boda pronto. Emmet me llamaba casi todos los días intentando sacarme información para ir corriendo a contarle a Edward, mi hermano estaba dispuesto a encontrarme y por esa misma razón yo no le había contado a Rose acerca de mi paradero pues sabía que ella tarde o temprano terminaría contándole todo a su osito. Por último pero no por eso menos importante estaba Edward, después de 6 meses el seguía en New York, al parecer habían extendido la duración del proyecto, o mejor dicho Tanya se había encargado de extender la duración de este, pero mis amigas y Emmet insistían en que él era miserable, yo prefería ignorar sus comentarios para evitarme el arrepentimiento y los sentimientos de culpa.

Esta semana realizaría un viaje de 3 semanas a Calgary, Angela tenía que ir a realizar unas negociaciones con unos socios en Canadá y ya que Emma no podía acompañarla porque tenía que quedarse en la oficina a encargarse de que todo estuviera en perfecto orden Angela me había pedido que la acompañara, después de consultarlo con mi médico acepte ir. Así que aquí estaba yo, una noche antes de partir a Calgary preparando mi maleta y platicando con Emma. Cerca de las 12 y con la ayuda de Emma por fin termine de empacar mis cosas, después de despedirme me dirigí a mi cuarto y como todas las noches antes de dormirme tararee una canción mientras acariciaba mi vientre, a Renesmee parecía gustarle pues siempre que lo hacia se quedaba quieta como si estuviera durmiendo, además a mi me ayudaba a relajarme y a olvidarme de las pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano y Emma se ofreció a llevarme al aeropuerto, al llegar espere por Angela y cuando ella al fin llego documentamos juntas y me despedí de mi amiga con un fuerte abrazo, después Angela y yo nos dirigimos hacía la sala de abordaje y estando ahí los nervios comenzaron a jugar conmigo, no sabía porque pero tenía una especie de presentimiento, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien. En el vuelo decidí descansar y tratar de olvidarme de todo, me puse a ver la película que transmitieron, en cuanto término me puse el ipod y comencé a escuchar música que me relajaba y me hacía estar en paz, finalmente el sueño me venció y me quede dormida hasta que por fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Después de recoger nuestro equipaje Angela y yo salimos y una limosina esperaba por nosotras para llevarnos al hotel.

Desde que llegamos a Calgary no habíamos parado, todos los días teníamos juntas y reuniones con los socios de Angela, pero aun no llegábamos a ningún acuerdo, al parecer los socios eran difíciles de convencer. Llevábamos dos semanas en Calgary cuando recibimos una llamada de Emma, al parecer había un escándalo en Londres, se decía que Angela había viajado hasta el otro lado del mundo para casarse con su novio Ben a escondidas, la prensa se estaba volviendo loca y querían respuestas, al parecer tenían rodeado el edificio donde estaban las oficinas y acosaban con preguntas a cada persona que salía de este. Cuando Angela se entero del chisme pego el grito en el cielo, quería regresar a Londres solo para arrancarles a cabeza a los reporteros, después de muchos gritos logre tranquilizarla y como ella aun tenía que quedarse a terminar las negociaciones acordamos que yo como su publirrelacionista debía regresar de inmediato a Londres y tranquilizar a los reporteros, así que después de un par de llamadas todo estaba listo para que al día siguiente partiera de regreso a Londres.

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto de Calgary esperando a poder abordar el avión, pero de pronto sentí unas ganas enormes de tomar un café, realmente lo necesitaba, así que con la idea de conseguir uno y a pesar de que faltaban menos de 15 minutos para bordar el avión, camine en dirección a la cafetería más cercana con la única misión de conseguir una taza de café.

Después de pagar por el café, comencé a caminar hacia la sala de abordaje, caminaba lo más rápido que mi enorme vientre me lo permitía, además iba concentrada en no tirar el café y en llegar a tiempo para que el avión no me abandonara. Estaba a punto de llegar a mi sala de abordaje cuando de pronto choque contra alguien tirándole todo mi café encima, como consecuencia del choque estaba a punto de caer al suelo así que solo atine a cerrar los ojos y proteger mi vientre y a mi bebé mientras esperaba el golpe, pero antes de tocar el suelo unos brazos bastante familiares me abrazaron por la cintura impidiendo que me cayera.

En cuanto estuve a salvo y con los dos pies bien puestos en el suelo me aleje un poco de mi "salvador", abrí los ojos para verlo y agradecerle pero en cuanto lo hice me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, eso no podía estar pasándome a mí. Parado frente a mí estaba Edward, me veía con los ojos muy abiertos y parecía no poder hablar, por mi parte yo solo logre decir su nombre y después bajar el rostro para evitar que él notara los nervios y las diferentes emociones que pasaban por mí en ese momento.

Después de un momento que pareció eterno me di cuenta de que Edward seguía observándome, pero cuando lo vi me di cuenta de que no era yo a quien él veía, sino al bulto en mi vientre, Edward estaba observando mi enorme y abultado vientre y parecía estar en shock, por un momento pensé que él había salido de este estado porque de pronto hablo - _¡oh mi Dios! Estas embarazada _– pero después de decir aquello volvió a quedarse inmóvil parecía no reaccionar y no estar consciente de lo que estaba pasando, yo tampoco podía moverme hasta que note que alguien le gritaba por el celular, esa voz me saco de mi estado de shock, no podía enfrentarme a Edward en ese momento así que tenía que aprovechar su estado inmóvil para salir de ahí, recordé que tenía un avión que abordar y sin perder más tiempo comencé a correr con dirección a la sala de abordaje.

Afortunadamente llegue a tiempo para subir al avión. Estando sentada en mi lugar lo único que pensaba es en que Edward lo sabía, me había visto y ya sabía que estaba embarazada, y ahora me iba a odiar por no decírselo antes, necesitaba hablar con Alice y armar un plan de emergencia hasta que supiera que hacer. Saque mi celular del bolso y marque el número de mi mejor amiga, después de un timbrazo contestaron.

_Alice lo sabe. Edward sabe que estoy embarazada – _

_¿Qué Edward qué?_

_Me vio en el aeropuerto de Calgary y sabe que estoy embarazada –_

_¿y qué le dijiste?_

_No hable con él, salí corriendo y ahora estoy en un avión de regreso a Londres– _

_¡ay Isabella! No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde ¿Dónde quedo mi amiga Bella? Aquella que siempre se enfrentaba a las cosas y tomaba al toro por los cuernos – _

_No lo sé Allie, de verdad que no lo sé. Pero lo único que se ahora es que necesito ayuda, aún no me siento preparada para enfrentarme a él, ni como pedirle disculpas por ocultarle a su hija pero necesito que me hagas un favor – _

_Claro, sabes que soy tu amiga y te ayudare en lo que pueda – _

_Ok, necesito que si te pregunte tu le confirmes que es su hijo, ya es hora de que lo sepa. Pero aun no le puedes decir donde estoy, por favor, te prometo que no tardare mucho en decírselo yo misma, solo necesito estar preparada y entonces le diré donde estoy y hablare con él. Pero por favor Alice, te lo ruego no le digas donde estoy – _

_Y ¿crees que se quedara tan tranquilo cuando le diga que vas a tener un hijo suyo? Va a querer torturarme hasta que le diga la verdad_ – se quedo callada por un rato – _pero está bien te voy a ayudar pero solo un mes Bella, tienes un mes para pensar como hablar con Edward, si le vas a decir sobre su hija al menos tiene derecho de verla nacer ¿no crees? y no te preocupes, estoy segura de que no te va a odiar pero necesitas apurarte – _

_Ok Alice te prometo que antes de un mes yo buscare a Edward para que hablemos, muchas gracias por todo te adoro. Me tengo que ir estamos a punto de despegar, te quiero Allie_ -


	14. EPOV

EPOV

7 meses, habían pasado siete meses desde que Bella y yo nos separamos, siete largos y dolorosos meses. Después de todo yo me había venido a New York, necesitaba alejarme de Seattle, todo ahí me la recordaba, nuestro departamento estaba impregnado de su aroma, cada rincón tenía guardado algún recuerdo nuestro, yo había intentado comunicarme con ella, le mande un millón de mensajes pero ella no respondió ninguno de ellos, la extrañaba, extrañaba su sonrisa, su torpeza, sus ideas locas, me hacía demasiada falta.

Todos los días llamaba a Emmet y a Jasper para saber si había noticias de ella, pero nada, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, pregunte en su trabajo pero nadie me dio respuesta, le rogué a Alice que me dijera su paradero pero no logre nada, ella es fiel a su amiga y no me dirá nada y Rose, ella mantenía comunicación con Bella pero ella no le había querido decir donde estaba.

Parecía un muerto en vida, me despertaba sin ánimo todas las mañanas, iba a trabajar obligado por mi sentido de responsabilidad pero lo odiaba, odiaba este trabajo porque ese había sido el motivo por el que Bella se alejo de mi lado, por este estúpido y maldito trabajo, odiaba New York, odiaba tener que estar aquí en vez de estar buscando a Bella por cielo, mar y tierra. Últimamente odiaba demasiadas cosas, pero sobretodo la odiaba a ella, a Tanya Denali.

La arquitecta Tanya Denali, de arquitecta no tenía nada, era estúpida, caprichosa, egoísta, no sé cómo me deje engañar por ella para aceptar este maldito trabajo. La zorra esa se la pasaba acosándome, llamándome, no me daba ni un minuto a solas, además había extendido el tiempo en New York de 6 a 9 meses, Bella tenía razón, esa mujer era una bruja y estaba dispuesta a todo para "recuperarme", estaba completamente loca y la odiaba por haberme separado del amor de mi vida. Bella mi hermosa Bella, sin ella ni el mejor trabajo del mundo tenía sentido, sin ella nada importaba.

Pero hoy sería el día en que pondría fin a toda esta locura, hoy dejaba la miserable vida que llevaba en New York, hace una semana me había comunicado con mi antiguo jefe y le dije que quería regresar a Seattle, él me ofreció mi trabajo de regreso y hoy mismo regresaría a mi casa, estando ahí sería más fácil buscar a Bella, contaba con la ayuda de Jasper y de Emmet y entre los tres íbamos a encontrarla.

Ayer había renunciado a mi trabajo aquí en New York y claro como era de esperarse Tanya armo un escándalo cuando supo que regresaba a Seattle y ella no había logrado recuperarme tal como lo planeaba, pero lo único que logro con su escenita fue quedar en ridículo frente a los constructores.

FLASHBACK

_Me dirigía a la construcción donde trabajaba en New York, aquí no tenía una oficina como en Seattle, aquí solo tenía un camper en el terreno donde estábamos construyendo el nuevo auditorio. Después de recoger mis cosas me dirigí al camper de Tanya para presentarle mi renuncia, en cuanto llegue la muy idiota se abalanzo contra mí y empezó otra vez con sus intentos de seducción, la aparte de mi lado y me la quede viendo con cara de disgusto, antes de que ella siguiera insinuándoseme comencé a hablar._

_Tanya, me voy, no puedo seguir ni un día más en este lugar – _

_¿Qué te vas? ¿acaso estas demente? Tú no te puedes ir, esta es la oportunidad de tu vida ¿recuerdas? –_

_¿la oportunidad de mi vida? No lo creo, odio este lugar, odio este trabajo y ya no te soporto. No soporto tu insinuaciones, no soporto tus berrinches, no soporto tus intentos de seducción ¡me tienes harto Tanya! Además no vine a pedir tu opinión, vine a presentar mi renuncia – después de decirle aquello, me dirigí a la salida, pero la loca esa me siguió hasta que salimos del camper._

_¿estás loco? Tú no puedes rechazarme Edward, ¡nadie! Entiéndelo de una vez absolutamente nadie se niega a Tanya Denali. Tu eres mío, solo mío y solo yo decido cuando te vas de mi lado ¿lo has entendido? No te he traído desde el otro lado del país para nada. – _

_¿Así que todo esto estaba planeado para hacerme caer en tus redes? Pues déjame decirte niña tonta que el traerme desde el otro lado del país no ha servido de nada, yo jamás podría estar con alguien como tú, no después de haber estado con Bella –_

_Así que es eso, ¿es por la estupidita de tu novia? – espeto furiosa para después cambiar a un tono meloso -Edward, cariño, date cuenta ella no es mujer para ti, no te merece, en cambio yo…. - soltó insinuantemente - entre ella y yo hay una gran diferencia Eddie, aun estas a tiempo de recapacitar – continuo mientras se abrazaba a mí, de un solo movimiento la aparte y prácticamente le grite._

_Si Tanya tienes razón entre Bella y tú hay una enorme diferencia, ella es educada, inteligente, divertida y amorosa en cambio tú eres una niña estúpida y por si eso fuera poco eres una zorra. Por cierto mi renuncia es irrevocable y todos en la oficina de Seattle están avisados. Hasta nunca Tanya.- termine de decir mientras me alejaba y me daba cuenta que todos los trabajadores habían presenciado nuestra escenita y ahora abucheaban a Tanya._

_¡Edward Cullen eres un idiota! ¡regresa aquí ahora mismo! – fue lo último que escuche decir a Tanya antes de irme de aquel lugar. _

END FLASHBACK

Ahora estaba abordando el vuelo a Seattle, en 5 horas estaría de regreso en el departamento que compartí con Bella y entonces comenzaría con mi búsqueda, no pararía hasta encontrarla y lograr que me perdonara por ser tan estúpido y dejarme llevar por unos sueños falsos, mi único sueño de verdad era pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, formar una familia y envejecer juntos.

Llevábamos cerca de tres horas de vuelo cuando de pronto el piloto anunció que debido a una tormenta en Seattle era imposible aterrizar ahí y que por lo tanto haríamos una escala en Calgary y partiríamos a Seattle en cuanto las condiciones climáticas nos lo permitieran. Yo no podía creer los inconvenientes que esto me estaba causando, pero no me desanimaría de cualquier forma ya estaba más cerca de casa y lo primero que haría en cuanto llegara, sería ir al departamento de Alice y Jasper y torturar a la primera hasta que me dijera dónde estaba Isabella, ella era la única que sabia su paradero y tenía que ayudarme.

En cuanto baje del avión camine hacia una cafetería que estaba en el aeropuerto, compre un café y saque mi celular para llamar a Emmet e informarle del retraso en mi vuelo. Estaba hablando con mi cuñado y estábamos ideando 1000 formas de hacer que Alice confesara, las ideas iban desde pedírselo amablemente hasta amenazarla con quemar su colección de zapatos, mientras Emmet y yo nos reíamos de nuestros planes para torturar a la enana yo caminaba sin rumbo por el aeropuerto. En mi distracción no note por donde caminaba cuando de pronto sentí como algo choco contra mi cuerpo seguido por una sensación de un líquido caliente en mi camisa, la persona que choco conmigo estaba a punto de tocar el suelo a causa del impacto así que por instinto la sujete por la cintura evitando la caída para después soltarla y bajar la mirada.

Al bajar la mirada me encontré con esa imagen que había estado extrañando durante estos 7 meses, me encontré con esos ojos chocolates que había soñado durante todas mis noches desde que nos separamos, ella levanto la mirada y solo susurro – Edward - .

Bella me veía con expresión de susto y enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, ella sujetaba su vientre con fuerza y yo me quede embobado viéndola, por instinto observe su vientre y note que estaba abultado, abultado como el de una mujer embarazada, mi mente comenzó a hilar los puntos y llegó a una conclusión, Bella, mi Bella estaba… embarazada, antes de congelarme ante la conclusión a la que había llegado logre articular – ¡mi Dios! estas embarazada - después de eso me perdí hasta que la voz de Emmet me saco de mi estado de shock.

_Edward… Edward ¿sigues ahí? ¡Contéstame hombre! –_

_Bella_ – logre soltar.

_Si, si mi hermanita Bella, vamos a encontrarla no te preocupes ya verás que lograremos que Alice nos diga donde esta – _

_¡No idiota! Acabo de verla, acabo de ver a Bella y ella esta… ella está embarazada –_

_¿Qué la viste? ¿Dónde? Y ¿Qué ella esta qué?_ – entonces me di cuenta que Bella ya no estaba por ningún lado, había desaparecido, pero a donde podía haberse ido ¿acaso estuve congelado tanto tiempo?

_No puedo decirte ahora, te explico cuando llegue a Seattle_ – le colgué mientras corría por el aeropuerto tratando de encontrar a Bella.

Por más que corrí hacia todas las direcciones no logre encontrarla por ninguna parte, recorrí cada rincón pero no la vi. Estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar de desesperación, había sido un idiota, por fin la había encontrado y en vez de retenerla a mi lado la había dejado escapar, había dejado ir a Bella una vez más. Pero además de eso ella estaba embarazada, muy embarazada y si no me equivocaba ese bebé era mío, esta vez tenía que encontrar a Bella más que nunca. Me dirigí nuevamente a la sala de espera para regresar a Seattle, en cuanto llegara Alice y yo hablaríamos y no la dejaría ir hasta que me dijera la verdad.


	15. Te voy a encontrar

Durante todo el vuelo estuve ausente, intente descansar y dormir pero no podía hacerlo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo único que veía era la cara sorprendida de Edward y recordaba la forma tan cobarde en la que hui nuevamente de su lado, ¿por qué no había sido capaz de quedarme y enfrentarlo? Fácil, porque soy una cobarde, eso era yo una cobarde incapaz de enfrentarse a los problemas, ¿Qué había sido de la Isabella fuerte y decidida, la que enfrenta sus problemas? Al parece había desaparecido porque yo no la encontraba por ningún lado.

Finalmente después de 12 horas de vuelo aterrizamos en Londres, después de recoger mi equipaje me dirigí a tomar un taxi y por fin llegar a mi departamento. Al llegar lo primero que hice fue tomar una siesta, necesitaba descansar e intentar olvidarme de los últimos sucesos.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente y los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente, por fin fui totalmente consciente de lo que había pasado, a estas alturas Edward ya sabía que tendríamos una hija y seguramente estaba torturando a Alice hasta la muerte para que ella le dijera donde estoy, además yo solo tenía un mes para pensar que le iba a decir y como enfrentarme a él, esto no iba a ser nada fácil y era bastante abrumador, así que decidí dejar mis problemas personales por un lado y encargarme de los problemas personales de otros.

Al llegar al edificio donde estaba mi oficina me impresione al ver la cantidad de reporteros que se encontraba ahí, todos ellos trataban de sacar algo de información acerca de la supuesta boda de Angela Weber. Durante la mañana me encargue de desmentir los rumores y de convocar a una rueda de prensa para aclarar las cosas e informar de las verdaderas razones de Angela para salir del país, después de eso los reporteros parecieron conformes y abandonaron el edificio.

La mañana en el trabajo había sido agotadora así que en cuanto pude regrese a mi departamento dispuesta a descansar por el resto del día. Al llegar a mi departamento puse una película y me recosté en el sofá, dispuesta a verla. No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, solo recuerdo que el sonido de una musiquita me despertó.

Mi celular sonaba insistentemente, el verificador de llamadas anunciaba que era una llamada de Alice, seguramente la bomba se había desatado y llamaba para decirme como habían resultado las cosas, por lo que me apresure a contestarle.

_**Allie ¿Qué paso? **_

_**¡Isabella Marie Swan!**_ – ay no, esa no era Allie – _**me puedes explicar ¿por qué Edward acaba de llamar diciendo que va a ser papá y por qué Alice me sigue llamando Tío Emmy? ¿Qué está pasando? **_- Ese era Emmet, hasta ese momento no había pensado en que mi hermano aun no sabía nada de mi embarazo, ahora además de lidiar con el odio de Edward también tenía que lidiar con la furia de mi hermano por no decirle nada acerca de su sobrina.

_**Emmy, tranquilízate por favor**_ – dije con la voz un poco temblorosa – _**ahora escúchame, Edward está diciendo que va a ser papá porque es cierto y Alice te está llamando tío Emmy porque… **_– dude un poco antes de seguir hablando

_**Sigue Bella, ¿por qué me sigue llamando tío Emmy? –**_ de fondo podía escuchar la voz de Alice que seguía llamando a Emmet tío Emmy, esa duende no estaba ayudando en nada a calmar a mi hermano.

_**Porque el bebé del que Edward está hablando es mío, voy a ser mamá, Edward papá y tu el tío Emmy **_

_**¡¿QUÉ?! P-pero c-cómo tu y Edward, no se han visto cómo hicieron –**_ mi hermano balbuceaba sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando

_**Es que no lo hicimos apenas, tengo 8 meses**_

_**¡¿Qué?! ¡ISABELLA! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué callaste todo este tiempo? ¿por qué no me dijiste? ¿mis papás lo saben?**_

_**Si, ellos lo saben y no dije nada porque no podía Emmet, estaba asustada y después me dio miedo que Edward me odiara por ocultarle la verdad y ahora tu estas enojado y… y…**_ – y no pude seguir hablando porque rompí en llanto

_**Ya, ya Bells, no llores, sabes que odio que llores, además yo no estoy enojado, solo me tomo por sorpresa pero estoy feliz, me da gusto convertirme en el tío Emmy pero por favor ya no llores y en cuanto a Edward… - **_

_**Para Emmet, no quiero saber lo mucho que Edward me odia, solo dile que espero que me perdone pronto, tengo que irme, adiós**_

_**No Belly, espera**_ – pero no quise seguir escuchando así que corte la llamada.

Era oficial, ahora todos en Forks sabían de mi embarazo. Además al parecer Alice ya no era segura, pues si Emmet había logrado robar su celular para comunicarse conmigo entonces cualquiera podría hacerlo.

EDWARD POV

En cuanto mi vuelo aterrizo en Seattle salí corriendo hacia el departamento de Alice y Jasper, necesitaba hablar con ese duende y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de obtener respuestas.

En cuanto Alice abrió la puerta supe que ella y Bella habían hablado. Alice me hizo pasar a la sala de su departamento y en el sillón estaba Jasper, al parecer él también sabia de lo que iba todo esto, me senté en uno de los sillones y como parecía que nadie quería empezar a hablar fui yo quien tomo la palabra y empezó.

_**Alice, creo que tú ya sabes que estoy haciendo aquí ¿cierto?**_

_**Sí, creo que tengo una idea, quieres encontrar a Bella ¿no?**_

_**Bueno esa es una de las razones pero antes quiero que confirmes mis sospechas y no me digas que no sabes de lo que hablo Alice porque yo se que Bella te cuenta todo. **_

_**Pues… yo diría que casi todo pero tú pregunta y veré que puedo hacer por ti**_

_**Ok, se que bella está embarazada y lo que quiero saber es…**_- y en ese momento fui interrumpido

_**¿Qué Bella esta qué?**_ – ese era Jasper quién al parecer aun no estaba al tanto de las cosas como yo había supuesto – **pero ¿cómo? **

_**Jazzy, de verdad quieres que te explique cómo le hizo Bella para quedar embarazada **_– hubo un momento de silencio y después Alice suspiro y empezó a hablar nuevamente- _**Veras Jazzy, cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren entonces ellos**_ –

_**Calla Alice, ya sé cómo le hizo Bella para quedar embarazada, lo que quiero saber es porque no me dijo nada, digo yo soy su mejor amigo, casi su hermano y… y… ¡espera! Si tú lo sabías ¿por qué no dijiste nada?**_ –

_**Porque ese no era mi asunto, Bella me pidió que no dijera nada y yo como su mejor amiga, que digo mejor amiga, como la hermana que soy no podía traicionar su confianza, pero Jazzy luego aclaro tus dudas ahora dejemos que Edward me diga que es lo que quiere saber**_ – Jasper se quedo viendo a Alice con cara de enojo pero no dijo nada más

_**Gracias por dejarme continuar, bien lo que en realidad quiero saber o más bien confirmar es si ese bebé es mío, ¿lo es? el bebé de Bella es mi hijo ¿verdad? **_– Alice suspiro nuevamente y luego comenzó a hablar

_**Si, si Edward la bebé de Bella es tuya – **_

_**¿la bebé?**_

_**Si, Bella está esperando una niña, se va a llamar Renesmee y es tu hija Edward –**_

_**Renesmee**_ – susurre, mientras me quedaba embobado con la idea de tener una hija – _**Alice, tienes que decirme donde esta Bella, necesito hablar con ella **_

_**Lo siento Edward, pero esa es información reservada, no puedo decirte nada**_

_**Alice ¡por Dios! Debes decirle a Edward donde esta Bella, no puedes simplemente quedarte callada después de darle una noticia como esta.**_

_**Lo siento Jazzy, pero no lo voy a hacer, Bella confió en mí y saben que yo no voy a traicionarla**_

_**Por favor Alice, necesito hablar con ella, tengo que estar con ella y con mi hija, tienes que ayudarme**_

_**Edward, he dicho que no y lo siento mucho pero no puedo ayudarte, puede que no esté de acuerdo con Bella pero no planeo traicionar su confianza, así que te pido que no me vuelvas a preguntar, porque no te voy a contestar**_ – y sin decir más salió de la sala con dirección a su recamara dejándonos a Jasper y a mi totalmente desconcertados.

Salí del departamento de Alice con sentimientos encontrados, no sabía qué hacer ni sentir. Por un lado estaba emocionado por la idea de convertirme en papá, ser padre no era algo que hubiese planeado pero ahora al saber que mi princesita, mi pequeña Renesmee venia en camino, veía las cosas de una forma distinta. Por otro lado necesitaba hablar con Bella, estaba enojado porque me hubiese ocultado la verdad pero aun así la amaba y necesitaba estar a su lado, además ella me estaba dando el mejor regalo del mundo y eso solo me hacia amarla aun más, pero Alice me estaba complicando las cosas al no querer decirme donde se encontraba Bella, las cosas no iban a ser fáciles pero de un modo u otro yo iba a lograr encontrar a Isabella y esperaba que fuera antes de que mi hija llegara a este mundo, ella merecía tener a sus padres juntos y yo me encargaría de que así fuera.

BELLAPOV

Por fin me estaba dando cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido, al salir de Forks y huir de esa forma solo pensé en mí y en mi dolor, como consecuencia había alejado a mi hija de su familia, de aquellas personas que se alegrarían con la idea de su llegada, la había alejado de su padre, de sus tíos y de sus abuelos, yo era el ser más egoísta del mundo.

Ahora el tiempo se me agotaba, solo me quedaban 3 semanas para hablar con Edward antes de que el plazo que Alice me había impuesto se terminara y entonces ella misma le diría donde encontrarme, pero con qué cara me ponía frente a Edward y le pedía perdón si yo lo había dejado, no lo había apoyado para seguir sus sueños y por si eso fuera poco también le había ocultado a su hija, estaba muerta de miedo y no sabía qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la llamada de Emmet, hoy era mi último día en la agencia pues Angela había insistido en que debía tomarme unos días para arreglar la llegada de Renesmee, la verdad la idea no me hacía muy feliz pues desde hace dos semanas mis únicas distracciones eran el trabajo y los ratos que pasaba con Emma, de ahí en fuera los momentos que estaba desocupada me recordaban lo sola que estaba pues desde dos semanas atrás casi no hablaba con Alice ya que Edward la seguía buscando para saber de mi y además había puesto a Jasper de espía para que este le contara de cualquier cosa que se le escapara a Alice.

Mis vacaciones habían empezado e intentaba hacer todo lo posible para mantenerme distraída, por fin había terminado de decorar el cuarto de Renesmee, estaba pintado de colores pastel y tenía algunas mariposas dibujadas en las paredes y en el techo del cuarto, había una mecedora en una esquina para que ahí pudiera arrullar a mi hija, la cuna era de lo más femenina que alguien pudiera imaginar, era blanca y tenía cobijas rosas con detalles como mariposas y flores, en fin la habitación era una cursilería total, el punto era hacer notar que quien llegaría a esa habitación sería una princesita, mi princesita.

Apenas estaba en mi cuarto día de vacaciones, me desperté, desayune y ya no tenía nada con que distraerme, así que decidí encender la computadora e iniciar mi sesión, afortunadamente Alice estaba conectada, enseguida la salude, ella tardo un poco en contestar y estaba a punto de irme cuando de pronto me contesto.

_**Hey Belly Bells –**_

_**Allie, tenía años que no me llamabas así jajaja –**_

_**Lo sé Bells, es solo que me salió del corazón, pero mejor dime ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? –**_

_**Pues igual Alice, siguen exactamente igual. Pero por lo menos hoy logre hacer algo productivo, por fin termine de decorar la habitación de Renesmee, quedo divina Allie –**_

_**Oh Bells, debes enseñármela ¿tienes fotos? Mándame algunas**_ – hice lo que Alice me pidió y seguimos con nuestra conversación.

_**Quedo increíble Bella, no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo eso tu sola –**_

_**Gracias –**_ no soporte más y le pregunte a Alice por Edward – _**Alice, ¿has hablado con Edward? ¿sabes si él me odia?**_ – Alice tardo unos minutos en contestar, minutos que se me hicieron eternos

_**Bells, él no te odia, por el contrario te ama más que a su vida –**_

_**Allie tú no puedes saber eso, además él tiene razones para odiarme, lo abandone, decidí no apoyarlo y por si eso fuera poco le oculte a su hija, de verdad que no sé cómo enfrentarme a él –**_

_**Belly, créeme cuando te digo que él no te odia, te sorprendería saber cuánta razón tengo –**_

_**Aha Alice, lo que digas y que te ha dado por decirme Belly y Bells, hace años que no me llamabas así –**_

_**Ay Bella, yo solo quería recordar viejos tiempos –**_

_**Como digas Allie pop jajaja –**_

_**Jajaja**_ – nos quedamos unos minutos sin escribir nada hasta que la ventanita anaranjada comenzó a parpadear indicando un nuevo mensaje del duende – _**Bella, acabo de tener la mejor idea de todas, te juro que vas a amarme -**_

_**Ok Alice, de que se trata esta vez**_

_**Mira para sacar a Edward de su depresión los chicos están planeando un viaje a Florida y se van a ir mañana –**_

_**Ok Al y eso me importa porque… -**_

_**Espera Bella aun no termino de contarte mi plan, ya que ellos se van entonces yo puedo ir a visitarte y estar contigo por una semana completa hasta que ellos regresen, ¿no te parece grandiosa mi idea?**_

_**¡Oh por Dios Alice! Es la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido en años, te juro que te extraño muchísimo y nada me haría más feliz que verte, me encanta tu idea. Definitivamente debes venir a Londres.**_

Alice y yo seguimos planeando los detalles de su viaje a Londres y antes de despedirme le pase mi número telefónico y le pedí que en cuanto llegara aquí me llamara para que le diera la dirección a la cual debía llegar, finalmente me despedí de mi amiga y apague la computadora, tenía que salir a hacer unas compras para recibir a Alice como se lo merecía, la verdad me emocionaba la idea de tener a mi amiga aquí conmigo.

EPOV

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había vuelto a ver a Bella y desde que me había enterado que iba a ser papá. Alice seguía sin querer hablar acerca del paradero de Bella y yo cada día me desesperaba más.

Esa noche Jasper nos había invitado a cenar a Emmet y a mí para planear nuestra nueva táctica para convencer a Alice, la última vez la habíamos amenazado con secuestrar su nuevo vestido de diseñador, al principio pareció considerar la idea de hablar pero después de echar un vistazo a Jasper supo que su vestido estaba a salvo y callo una vez más.

Ahora nos encontrábamos los tres frente a la computadora, con la sesión de Alice iniciada y una ventanita que parpadeaba insistentemente esperando a ser abierta, a pesar de que mis principios me indicaban que estaba mal lo que estaba a punto de hacer, las ganas de encontrar a Bella y a mi hija eran más fuertes, así que no lo dude ni un segundo más y apoyado por Jasper y Emmet abrí la ventana y comencé a hablar con Bella.


	16. complice

Alice POV

Eran alrededor de las 8 pm, me encontraba en el súper haciendo unas compras para la cena, pues mi novio-marido, Jasper, había decidido invitar a Edward y a Emmet a cenar. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Edward se entero acerca de la existencia de Renesmee y como era de suponerse quería encontrar a Bella y a su hija por sobre todas las cosas en el mundo, y esa precisamente era la razón que lo llevaba a cenar a mi casa prácticamente todos los días. Durante la cena Edward, Jasper y Emmet planeaban como hacerme decir la verdad acerca de donde se encontraba Bella, mi amiga aun no había cumplido con su parte del trato y no había hablado con Edward, realmente esperaba que lo hiciera pronto pues solo le quedaban dos semanas para que el plazo se cumpliera y si ella aun no decía nada yo misma le diría a Edward donde encontrarla.

Cuando Bella regresó a Londres no volvió a llamarme ni por error, yo no entendía sus razones pero las aceptaba, la tonta de mi amiga estaba muerta de miedo porque pensaba que Edward la iba a odiar por ocultarle la existencia de Renesmee, aunque en realidad yo sabía que este la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y que planeaba recuperarla a toda costa, de hecho había renunciado a su trabajo en New York en cuanto se dio cuenta que su sueño no valía nada si Bella no estaba con él, además ahora que él sabía de la existencia de Renesmee también quería formar parte de su vida.

Desde que Bella regreso a Londres nuestra comunicación se basaba en conversaciones por msn de vez en cuando, evitaba llamarme al celular y ya no hablábamos tan seguido como antes, yo la extrañaba mucho pero sabía cuales, o más bien quiénes eran la razón para que no me llamara, la razón eran Edward, Emmet y Jasper, y es que este trió no dejaban de acosarme con preguntas acerca de donde estaba Isabella, al principio dude si decir o no la verdad pero yo le había prometido a Bella no decir nada así que a pesar de que cuestionaba sus razones mantuve mi boca cerrada y no les dije nada ni a mi novio ni a mis amigos, a pesar de que ellos amenazaron con destrozar mi colección de zapatos y secuestrar mi nuevo vestido de diseñador, pero yo sabía que mi Jazzy no iba a permitir que nada malo les pasara, así que mantuve mi palabra de no decir nada.

Iba pensando en lo anterior cuando de pronto recordé la tontería que había cometido, había olvidado cerrar mi sesión de msn antes de venirme al súper, hacia una hora que estaba conectada esperando a ver si Bella se conectaba y cuando salí al súper para comprar lo de la cena salí tan rápido que olvide apagar la computadora, en ese momento me dirigí a pagar lo que había comprado y conduje lo más rápido que pude hacía mi casa, solo rezaba porque Edward, Jasper o Emmet no se hubieran dado cuenta de que deje la computadora encendida y también rezaba porque a Bella no se le hubiera ocurrido conectarse hoy.

En cuanto llegue a mi departamento pude notar que el ambiente de tristeza que llenaba mi casa desde hace casi dos semanas había desaparecido por completo, se notaba más ligero, corrí hacia donde estaba la computadora y ahí estaban esos tres, al parecer llegue muy tarde y mis rezos no habían servido de nada, me acerque a ellos y Eddie se paró de la computadora y me abrazó mientras me decía – _**Alice prepara tus maletas que nos vamos a Londres**_ – En ese momento mi cara debió ser un poema, ellos ya sabían dónde estaba Bella y al parecer lograron engañarla haciéndose pasar por mi y le habían sacado suficiente información para encontrarla.

_**- ¿nos vamos? ¿A Londres? ¿Por qué? Si se puede saber**_ – pregunte nerviosamente.

_- __**¡Ay amor! Tú mejor que nadie sabes que vamos a ir a hacer allá, vamos a ir por Bella**_– dijo mi novio.

- _** ¿por Bella? Y ¿cómo diablos la vamos a encontrar? Yo no tengo su dirección, además yo no puedo ir con ustedes, si ella se entera de que fui su cómplice no va a querer volver a hablarme en toda su vida, además ya no me va a dejar ser la madrina de Renesmee y eso no lo voy a permitir – **_

_**- Alice no te preocupes por como la vamos a encontrar eso ya está más qué listo, pero lo que sí es seguro es que no te vamos a dejar, tú eres parte fundamental de este plan. Mira Bella cree que tu vas a ir a visitarla a Londres y nos dio su número para que en cuanto lleguemos TÚ la llames y ella nos de su dirección**_ – me explico Edward mientras yo lo miraba furibunda – _**además no te preocupes, en cuanto Bella y yo hablemos ella va a estar feliz de que hayas ayudado en este plan y no solo vas a ser la madrina de Renesmee sino de todos los hijos que tengamo**_**s** – termino de explicarme emocionado, no podía negarme cuando me lo pedía de esa forma.

_- __**Ok, ok. Está bien los voy a acompañar, pero solo porque quiero ver a Bella y la quiero ayudar a ser feliz y bueno también porque me gusta la idea de ser la madrina de todos sus hijos jajaja. **_

EPOV

Todo estaba listo, mañana mismo partiríamos hacia Londres. No podía creer mi suerte pero gracias a la distracción de Alice yo había logrado averiguar donde se encontraban Bella y Renesmee.

En el último minuto Emmet y Rose decidieron acompañarnos con el pequeño Ethan, al parecer este iba a ser un reencuentro familiar y me alegraba llevarle a Bella esa alegría, yo sabía cuánto amaba Bella a su hermano y a su sobrino y lo feliz que se pondría al verlos

Antes de partir hacia el aeropuerto llame a mi cuñado para pedirle una foto de mi Bells cuando era tan solo una bebé, mi cuñado acepto llevármela claro no sin antes preguntar para que era pero yo solo le respondí que era una sorpresa para su hermana, y si ya sé que todo el asunto del viaje a Londres sería una sorpresa pero yo tenía preparada una más.

En el aeropuerto me había convertido en un manojo de nervios, no sabía como podría reaccionar Bella, normalmente ella era muy impulsiva y siempre reaccionaba de la forma menos esperada así que no sabía que podría pasar. Jasper me daba palabras de aliento e intentaba tranquilizarme pero simplemente era imposible.

Las horas de vuelo fueron las más largas de mi vida, lo único que hacía que el viaje fuera menos pesado eran la esperanza de reencontrarme con el amor de mi vida para conocer juntos a nuestra hija y los recuerdos de la primera vez que vi a Bella, las imágenes llegaban a mi mente como si hubiera sido ayer.

FLASHBACK

_Acababa de terminar mi primer año en la facultad de arquitectura, mis notas habían sido realmente buenas y como regalo mi abuelo Anthony había decidido regalarme un viaje a cualquier lugar que yo decidiera. Sin dudarlo elegí viajar a Londres y así fue, cuando menos lo pensaba estaba abordando mi vuelo para comenzar el mejor mes de mi vida en la ciudad de mis sueños._

_Al abordar el avión camine hacia mi asiento y junto a mi lugar estaba sentada una hermosa niña de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate. Al verla me quede paralizado en mi lugar, era incapaz de avanzar un paso más pues me quede embobado con su belleza, se veía realmente hermosa parecía una niña jugando a ser adulta, su inocencia saltaba a primera vista. Su voz fue lo único que logro sacarme de mi ensoñación, recuerdo que la escuche hablando por teléfono con alguien, y por el tono meloso que estaba usando deduje que seguramente sería con su novio, por alguna razón ese pensamiento me hizo ponerme realmente celoso y no entendía por qué._

_En cuanto corto la llamada avance hasta mi lugar y me di cuenta que necesitaba escuchar su voz una vez más. Debo admitir que la forma en que me acerque no fue muy amable que digamos, pero había algo en ella que me incitaba a hacerla enojar, era un poco como cuando los niños pequeños molestan a la niña que les gusta para llamar su atención. Bella en seguida comenzó a enojarse, podía darme cuenta de eso por su sonrojo y ceño fruncido, se veía tan graciosa, era como un gatito queriendo parecer león, fue tanto su enojo hacia mí que después de nuestra pequeña discusión no volvió a dirigirme la palabra en todo el vuelo, a pesar de eso yo no podía dejar de observarla me inspiraba demasiadas cosas y por eso de vez en cuando volteaba a verla mientras dormía._

_Ese fue nuestro primer encuentro pero desde ese día Bella se quedo grabada en mi mente, estoy seguro que me enamore de ella en el momento en que la vi, desde el primer minuto esa niña se robo mi corazón y hasta la fecha no me lo ha devuelto pero tampoco quiero que lo haga._

FIN FLASHBACK

En cuanto aterrizamos en Londres todos nos apresuramos a bajar del avión, antes de partir hacia el departamento de Bella debíamos idear un plan para presentarnos ante ella, la verdad yo no creía que fuera buena idea que nos viera aparecer a los cinco al mismo tiempo, lo mejor era dosificarle la sorpresa.

Por fin después de 20 minutos de discutir llegamos a la conclusión de que Alice sería la primera en aparecer, prepararía a Bella para recibir una sorpresa y en ese momento Rose aparecería con el pequeño Ethan en los brazos, las mujeres debían aparecer primero ante Bella para tranquilizarla, detrás de Rose llegarían el gran oso Emmet y Jasper, alías ricitos de oro, para ese momento Bella le gritaría a Alice toda clase de improperios por haberla delatado pero cuando al fin se desquitara entonces entraría yo para calmarla.

Cuando nuestro plan por fin estuvo terminado era momento de dar comienzo, Alice debía llamar a Bella e informarle de su llegada a Londres.

_**¡¡¡Bells!!! Ya estoy en Londres**_ – silencio _**– yo también estoy muy feliz de poder verte**_ – silencio otra vez – _**no Bells, no te preocupes te prometo que ellos no saben nada**_ – más silencio ¡Dios! Necesitaba saber que era lo que Bella le decía a Alice, por un momento Alice comenzó a repetir lo que Bella le decía, y entonces me di cuenta que le estaba dando al chofer del taxi su dirección – _**Ok Bella, todo está listo te veo dentro de poco **_-

Después de colgar el taxista arranco y si antes ya estaba nervioso en ese momento estuve a punto de comenzar a hiperventilar, no sabía que tan fácil seria hablar con Bella, esperaba que todo saliera bien pero yo mejor que nadie sabía lo cabezota y terca que podía ser esa mujer y si por alguna razón se empeñaba en creer que yo la odiaba entonces yo tendría que trabajar muy duro para convencerla de lo contrario, además esperaba que ya hubiese superado lo de Tanya, que a pesar de que resulto ser cierto todo lo que Bella me dijo yo nunca di pie para que la loca esa se me lanzara.

En menos de 20 minutos el taxi se estaciono, en ese momento juro que sentí que mi corazón dejo de latir y las manos comenzaron a sudarme, mi cuñado se acerco para decirme que no me preocupara y que todo saldría bien. Bajamos las maletas del coche y subimos al quinto piso, que era donde se encontraba el departamento de Bella, en cuanto los cinco estuvimos frente a la puerta respiramos profundamente y entonces Alice toco el timbre mientras todos los demás nos alejábamos de la puerta para no ser pillados por Bella antes de tiempo.

Desde afuera se podía escuchar como Bella se apresuraba a abrir la puerta, en cuanto lo hizo y vio a Alice pego un grito ensordecedor y ambas mujeres se abrazaron, Alice le dijo a Bella algo así como - ¡te ves hermosa! – y acto seguido ambas se metieron al departamento.

Exactamente 5 minutos después fue el turno de Rose para tocar el timbre, esta vez fue Alice quien salió a abrir y dejo la puerta entreabierta para dejarnos entrar, en cuanto Rose entro con el pequeño Ethan en brazos pude escuchar como Bella ahogo un grito y después corrió hacia su cuñada y tomo en brazos a su sobrino, podía escuchar la voz entrecortada de mi Bella, al parecer estaba llorando por la emoción de tener a sus dos mejores amigas a su lado.

La parte más difícil estaba a punto de comenzar, Emmet y Jasper irrumpieron en el departamento de Bella no sin antes dedicarme sonrisas de apoyo, después de eso todo sucedió tal y como lo esperábamos, en cuanto estos dos entraron Bella comenzó a gritarle a Alice – _**¡Marie Alice Brandon! ¿Me puedes explicar que hacen Jasper y Emmet en mi departamento? ¿No me dijiste que vendrías tú sola? ¿Acaso no se encontraban en un viaje para ayudar a… a Edward?**_ – Lo último lo dijo en un susurro - _**Edward… si ustedes están aquí… entonces… Edward… Edward ¿esta?...**_

En ese momento entre y vi a Bella de espaldas hacia la puerta, y entonces conteste – _**aquí, estoy aquí Bella **_– jamás pensé que pudiera reaccionar de esa forma, pero como lo dije antes Bella jamás dejaba de sorprenderme, en cuanto me vio se puso tan blanca como la cal, tuve miedo de que le pasara algo, pero después de unos segundos recupero un poco el color y avanzo con pasos dudosos hacia mí para finalmente abalanzarse a mis brazos y abrazarme mientras sollozaba y me decía – _**perdón, perdón Edward, no me odies, yo lo siento tanto, no me odies por favor, yo te amo**_ – y acto seguido la sentí desvanecerse en mis brazos.


	17. Sorpresas

POV Isabella.

Edward se encontraba en mi departamento, me había encontrado, pero eso no era lo que más me impresionaba, era la mirada en sus ojos lo que hacía que mis piernas temblaran, me veía como si quisiera hacerme desaparecer.

Mi cuerpo no me respondía y yo no podía hablar, Edward seguía sin decir palabra alguna, me hizo a un lado y entro a mi departamento pero esa mirada de odio aun no desaparecía de su rostro. Finalmente logre reaccionar y me dirigí hacia la sala, estando ahí por fin pude hablar.

_Edward_ – dije en apenas un susurro _- de verdad estas aquí_-

_Así es Isabella, estoy aquí_ – su voz sonaba fría y cortante, además me había llamado Isabella.

_Y bien ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?_ – dije intentando que mi voz no sonara dolida, Edward rio y siguió hablando

_Vaya que eres cínica Isabella, sabes perfectamente que es lo que vengo a hacer aquí, eh venido por mi hija y también a decirte lo mucho que te odio. Eres un ser despreciable Bella jamás pensé que pudieras ser capaz de semejante cosa, mira que ocultarme la existencia de nuestra hija_ – decía mientras su mirada se volvía cada vez más dura y me demostraba la verdad que existía en sus palabras, Edward realmente me odiaba – _eres la persona más egoísta sobre este planeta, aun no puedo creer que estuviera a punto de casarme con alguien como tú _– para ese punto yo ya había roto en llanto.

_No Edward, por favor, déjame explicarte, las cosas no son como tú crees – _

_No Isabella, no te esfuerces en hacerme cambiar de opinión, es imposible. Todo el amor que alguna vez sentí se fue consumiendo dejando paso al odio que te tengo. TE ODIO BELLA, TE ODIO_

_¡No Edward! Por favor no, perdóname, lo siento tanto, por favor no me odies yo te amo ¡por favor!_ – yo gritaba e intentaba abrazar a Edward pero él me alejaba y seguía repitiéndome lo mucho que me odiaba.

Y justo en ese momento la alarma comenzó a sonar, me desperté realmente exaltada y sudando, me tranquilizaba saber que solo había sido un sueño pero había sido tan real. Salte fuera de la cama y me dirigí al baño, un baño relajante me ayudaría a olvidar mi pesadilla, además hoy era el día en que Alice llegaría a Londres y tenía que apurarme para que cuando ella llegara todo estuviera listo.

En cuanto salí del baño me puse un vestido de maternidad realmente lindo, era azul y resaltaba el color de mi piel y mis ojos, Alice tenía que verme realmente linda para que no se decepcionara de mí y viera que por fin había adoptado alguno de sus consejos de moda. En cuanto estuve lista comencé a ordenar un poco las compras que había hecho el día anterior y luego ordene un poco el departamento.

Pasaban de las 12 del día cuando de pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar, corrí a contestar y era Alice, me dijo que ya estaba en Londres y ahora se dirigía hacia mi departamento y que llegaba en menos de 15 minutos.

Después de colgar corrí a arreglarme nuevamente, mientras terminaba de peinarme oí como tocaban la puerta, me dirigí hacia ella y en cuanto la abrí pude observar a la duende, en cuanto la vi grite y corrí a abrazarla, Alice seguía exactamente igual era increíble que en 8 meses no hubiera cambiado nada, en cuanto se soltó de mi abrazo dio un paso hacia atrás para poder observarme y solo dijo – _Bells ¡te ves hermosa!_ – nos sentamos en la sala y Alice se veía realmente nerviosa, como si ocultara algo cuando le pregunte solo me respondió que era porque me traía una sorpresa, cuando le iba a preguntar qué clase de sorpresa me había traído fuimos interrumpidas por el timbre.

Alice se paro antes que yo y fue a abrir la puerta, ahogue un grito cuando me di cuenta de cuál era mi sorpresa, por mi puerta estaban entrando mi cuñada Rose y mi sobrino Ethan, este último se veía enorme, no podía creer lo mucho que había crecido, corrí hacia donde se encontraba mi amiga y le pedí que me dejara sostener a mi sobrinito, Ethan me reconoció inmediatamente y comenzó a reír yo no soporte más y comencé a llorar, mezclar hormonas del embarazo y sorpresas no era una buena idea.

Estaba muy emocionada por ver a mis dos mejores amigas y a mi sobrino, las tres nos estábamos abrazando cuando de pronto escuche que la puerta se abría nuevamente y alguien se acercaba hacia donde estábamos, las tres nos soltamos de nuestro abrazo para ver quien había entrado y ahí parados frente a mí, con caras de "yo no rompo ni un plato", estaban nada más y nada menos que mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, Emmet y Jasper, mi reacción no se hizo esperar, no era posible que Alice no hubiese podido guardar un pequeño secreto - – _**¡Marie Alice Brandon! ¿Me puedes explicar que hacen Jasper y Emmet en mi departamento? – **_pequeña traidora pensaba en mi fuero interno_** - ¿No me dijiste que vendrías tú sola? ¿Acaso no se encontraban en un viaje para ayudar a… a Edward?**_ – Edward, si mi hermano y Jasper estaban aquí y no en un viaje con él eso quería decir que - _**Edward… si ustedes están aquí… entonces… Edward… Edward ¿esta?... – **_en ese momento las manos comenzaron a sudarme, el aire me faltaba y solo quería que alguien me respondiera donde demonios estaba Edward.

_**Aquí, estoy aquí Bella – **_era él, esa era su voz, lentamente voltee hacia la puerta solo para verlo ahí parado, viéndome fijamente, sentí como todo el color se me iba de la cara y solo pude susurrar su nombre. Inmediatamente recordé mi pesadilla y me dio mucho miedo que se volviera realidad, sin dudarlo me lance a sus brazos y lo abrace, sentía como las lágrimas y los sollozos luchaban por salir de mí, solo podía recordar las palabras que el Edward de mis pesadillas había dicho, comencé a llorar y a pedirle disculpas – _**perdón, perdón Edward, lo siento tanto, no me odies por favor, no me odies, te amo**_ – le decía mientras lloraba, de pronto sentí como si todo a mi alrededor se estuviera moviendo, me faltaba un poco el aire y mi visión estaba nublada, sentí como iba cayendo en un hoyo negro y en ese momento me perdí.

EPOV

Bella se había desmayado en mis brazos y yo no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, estaba muy asustado de tener al amor de mi vida inconsciente entre mis brazos. Inmediatamente la cargue y me encamine hacia la primera habitación que encontré, no deje que nadie más entrara, recosté a Bella en la cama y cuando iba hacia el baño en busca de alcohol Alice ya tenía la botella en sus manos.

Regrese al lado de Bella y comencé a frotarla con alcohol para que reaccionara. Mientras Bella comenzaba a reaccionar recordé sus palabras, ella me estaba pidiendo perdón y me pedía que no la odiara, mi Bella realmente pensaba que yo la odiaba. En cuanto ella despertara yo tenía que convencerla de que no era así, yo la amaba y me dolía que estuviese sufriendo por mí, afortunadamente tenía un plan para demostrarle mi amor.

Cuando Bella comenzó a reaccionar me aleje un poco de su lado y me pare en la esquina de la habitación, no quería que Bella se volviera a desmayar por la impresión de verme parado junto a su cama.

BPOV

Desperté en mi habitación, estaba recostada en mi cama, me confundí un poco al recordar lo que había pasado pero al parecer todo había sido nuevamente un mal sueño, en seguida me pare de la cama pero cuando lo hice volví a sentir como todo a mi alrededor se movía así que me senté al pie de la cama. Sentí como alguien se acercaba a mí y me decía – _no tan rápido, todavía estás débil_ – yo me asuste al escuchar esa voz, pero él siguió hablando – _tardaste mucho en despertar, nos tenías preocupados _– entonces no había sido un sueño, ellos, él en realidad estaba aquí.

Al recordar mi sueño unos sollozos salieron de mi pecho al igual que unas lagrimas, de pronto sentí como alguien las secaba y me abrazaba tratando de detener mi llanto, era él, estaba tratando de consolarme pero ¿por qué estaba aquí?, necesitaba pedirle disculpas y hablar con él, pero a pesar de saber lo que tenía que hacer no pude evitar dejarme consolar por Edward, en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba, lo había extrañado muchísimo y antes de que habláramos quería tenerlo cerca de mí.

Edward estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo solo se separo de mi lado para ir por comida, durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos ninguno de los dos quiso hablar acera de o que había pasado, Edward se dedico a abrazarme durante todo el tiempo mientras acariciaba mi vientre, había pasado demasiado tiempo y ya no soportaba más sabia que debía aclarar las cosas entre nosotros así que comencé con una pregunta sin importancia.

-_** ¿Dónde están los demás?**_ – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle.

- **_Están en la sala, no los eh dejado entrar porque no te hace bien tener a tanta gente por aquí y yo te voy a cuidar _**– me conmoví ante sus ganas de cuidarme y con la voz rota conteste –

- _**Gracias –**_

_**- No hay de que, recuerda que yo te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti –**_

_**- ¿me amas? ¿A pesar de todo? –**_

_**- ¿a pesar de que Bella? –**_

_**- pues de todo Edward, te abandone cuando necesitabas de mi apoyo, no confié en ti, fui egoísta, te oculte a nuestro bebé y**_ – estas hormonas me estaban matando, antes de poder terminar de hablar ya estaba llorando nuevamente – lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho, fui una tonta perdón –

- _**Bells, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, solo te pido que no me alejes más, que creas en mis palabras cuando te digo que te amo, que nunca lo dudes yo te amo más que a mi vida y en cuanto a lo de la bebé**_ – yo puse cara de confusión, se suponia que él sabia que tendriamos un bebé pero no que seria una niña, al menos eso no era lo que le habia dicho a Alice que dijera, Edward enseguida se dio cuenta así que contesto mi pregunta no expresada – _**si la bebé, ya sé que vamos a ser padres de una hermosa niña, Alice me lo dijo y también me dijo que se va a llamar Renesmee, y bueno, no es que no me guste el nombre pero me puedes explicar de dónde lo sacaste, jamás lo había escuchado.**_

-**_ jajaja es lindo ¿cierto?, pues es tan solo la unión del nombre de nuestras madres, Renné y Esme, me pareció bastante original y especial justo como lo será nuestra hija –_**

**_- así es, nuestra pequeña es especial, pero siguiendo con el tema no te voy a negar que me enoje al enterarme de nuestra hija y que tú me lo habías ocultado pero Bella, escúchame muy bien, el amor que te tengo es tan grande que jamás, sin importar lo que hagas, yo jamás podría odiarte, no sé como llegaste a esa conclusión pero como ya te eh dicho que eso es imposible yo te amo y eso jamás podrá cambiar ¿lo entiendes?_** – para ese momento mis rostro ya estaba bañado en lágrimas y yo no podía decir nada así que solo asentí y teniendo la certeza de que Edward no me odiaba me lance nuevamente a sus brazos y lo bese con todo el amor que le tenía, cuando nos separamos Edward comenzó a hablar nuevamente - bueno supongo que eso quiere decir que estamos bien ¿no?

- **_estamos más que bien, yo también te amo más que mi vida, y ya no aguantaba estar sin ti, otra vez te pido disculpas por todo –_**

**_- ok Bella ya basta de pedir perdón, si lo vuelves a hacer me voy a enojar ¿ok?_**

**_- ok_**

**_- bueno ahora solo me queda una cosa más por hacer _**– Edward comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos y de pronto saco algo –

- **_Bella, quiero regresarte algo que te pertenece y esta vez no lo quiero de regreso _**– dicho esto Edward deslizo en mi dedo corazón el anillo de compromiso que me había regalado meses antes de que yo huyera de Seattle – **_quiero que sepas que aun estoy decidido a pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado y esta vez no te voy a dejar escapar por nada del mundo así que ni lo intentes _**– termino de decirme mientras una sonrisa torcida aparecía en su rostro.

- **_no te preocupes, no planeo ir a ningún lado, al menos no sin ti. ¡Te amo! –_**

**_- yo te amo mas _**– y después de decir esto nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, y hubiésemos seguido si no fuera porque una personita reclamo nuestra atención.

Renesmee comenzó a moverse en mi vientre y Edward se puso loco de felicidad al sentirla por primera vez, no paraba de decir lo increíble que era poder sentir a nuestra hija y entre más hablaba Renesmee se movía más, era como si mi hija reconociera la presencia de su padre y estuviera feliz por ello. Mientras Edward acariciaba mi vientre y le susurraba palabras dulces a nuestra hija yo me quede dormida y por primera vez en ocho meses no tuve pesadillas, por fin estaba completa, tenía a mi hija y la certeza de que el amor de mi vida me amaba y no planeaba alejarse de mi lado.


	18. El destino no se equivoca

EPOV

Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo planeado, Bella y yo estábamos nuevamente juntos, después de hablar y reconciliarnos mi Bella se quedo dormida entre mis brazos mientras yo arrullaba a nuestra hija. El tener a mi futura esposa así entre mis brazos y ver la expresión de tranquilidad que reflejaba su rostro era algo maravilloso, pero aun más maravilloso fue poder sentir a nuestra hija aun en su vientre, a mi princesa parecía gustarle el sonido de mi voz pues cada que comenzaba a hablar Renesmee comenzaba a moverse en el vientre de su madre, jamás me imagine en una escena tan familiar como la que estaba viviendo pero justo en ese momento pude encontrarle sentido a mi vida, y supe que todo lo que había hecho y vivido valió la pena por el simple hecho de traerme hasta aquí, junto a mi mujer y a mi hija.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y pude darme cuenta que nada había sido un sueño y por fin los tres estábamos juntos como una familia. Después de observar por unos instantes a Bella, salí de su habitación sin hacer mucho ruido y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararnos el desayuno.

Cuando llegue a la cocina mi cuñado y mis amigos ya estaban ahí, todos preguntaron inmediatamente por Bella, pues debido a su desmayo del día anterior yo no deje que nadie la molestara, les respondí que ya estaba bien y que hoy ya podrían interrogarla y hablar con ella todo lo que quisieran, ese mensaje iba más que nada para Rose y Alice quienes parecían desesperadas por intercambiar chismes con Bella.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno para Bella y para mí, también platicaba con Emmet y Jasper acerca de nuestros planes en Londres y canto tiempo se quedarían, por mi parte yo me quedaría a lado de Bella hasta que ella quisiera pues yo no planeaba ir a ningún lugar sin mis dos mujeres. Mi cuñado y Jasper me dijeron que ellos también habían platicado con Rose y Alice y ellas tampoco planeaban ir a ningún lado hasta que Renesmee naciera, además Alice ya estaba planeando el baby shower para su primera sobrina y se quejaba por el poco tiempo que tenia para organizar todo.

Estaba tan perdido en la plática que no me di cuenta de que Bella ya se había despertado hasta que llego a mi lado y me abrazo por la cintura, en cuanto la sentí deje de lado lo que estaba haciendo y la acerque a mí para besarla, todo iba bien hasta que los demás comenzaron a chiflar y Emmet comenzó a burlarse diciendo algo así como – ¡Hey hey! Chiflando y aplaudiendo, chiflando y aplaudiendo – después de eso todos estallamos en carcajadas, bueno todos menos Rosalie quién le dio un zape a su marido.

Después de desayunar Bella fue arrebatada de mi lado por Alice y Rose, quienes dijeron que tenían muchas cosas que hablar y planear con mi novia.

BPOV

En cuanto me desperté y escuche el bullicio que provenía de la cocina una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, la idea de tener a mi familia, amigos y a mi prometido conmigo me hacía tener una sonrisa pegada a la cara, cualquiera que me viera pensaría que estoy loca por sonreír tanto pero siendo tan feliz como lo era poco me importaría su opinión.

Salte de la cama y me di una ducha rápida, lo único que quería era estar con Edward y mi familia el mayor tiempo posible, ya sabía que Edward se quedaría conmigo y aunque no le había dicho a Edward en cuanto nuestra hija naciera yo renunciaría a mi trabajo aquí en Londres y regresaría con él a Seattle, sin duda iba a extrañar a Angela y a Emma, al igual que mi trabajo pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de volver a empezar las cosas con Edward en nuestro hogar no la dejaría pasar, además no dejaría a Angela colgada con el trabajo de hecho ya sabía de alguien que podía ocupar mi lugar. En cuanto a mi familia aun no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedarían con nosotros y por eso debía disfrutar su compañía.

Cuando llegue a la cocina pude ver a Edward preparando el desayuno mientras platicaba animadamente con mi hermano y con Jazz, en seguida me pare a su lado y lo abrace por la cintura, mi novio inmediatamente me respondió dándome un beso ganándonos burlas de todos los presentes, como era costumbre me ruborice y escondí la cara en el pecho de Edward, después de esto nos sentamos a desayunar pero antes de siquiera terminar mi desayuno Alice y Rose me llevaron con ellas hacia la sala, primero comenzó el interrogatorio acerca de cómo fue la conversación que Edward y yo tuvimos el día anterior yo les conté todo y ellas soltaban grititos de emoción y uno que otro ¡aww!, después vino el regaño de Rose por haber huido pero finalmente ambas me dijeron lo felices que estaba de que Edward y yo por fin hubiésemos arreglado nuestros problemas.

Después de contar los chismes que teníamos pendientes Alice y Rose se enfrascaron en una plática que solo ellas dos entendían, después de un rato de de escuchar puro blablablá por parte de mi mejor amiga y de mí cuñada finalmente entendí que era lo que estaban planeando esta vez. Estaban hablando de la organización de un baby shower, Alice hablaba del poco tiempo que le quedaba para organizar todo y Rose hablaba acerca de la decoración y globos, juegos, ropa, pañales y demás cosas que se puedan necesitar para la organización de un evento como ese, decir que no me ilusionaba que mis amigas me hicieran un baby shower seria mentir pero es que estas dos mujeres llevaban todo al extremo, desde que me arrastraron del lado de Edward no me habían dejado ir y de eso tenía desde el desayuno y ya era hora de la cena, finalmente se compadecieron de mi, bueno en realidad Edward les exigió que me dejaran descansar un rato y solo en ese momento fui liberada.

Cuando se es tan feliz como yo lo soy el tiempo pierde importancia, estaba a una semana de tener a mi pequeña Renesmee en brazos, Edward se había portado como el mejor padre que puede existir en el mundo, siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que necesitaba y me cuidaba mejor que nadie, sabía en qué momento tenía que tomarme las vitaminas prenatales, me acompañaba a los chequeos y últimamente estaba un poco estresado porque el doctor nos había dicho que el parto se podía adelantar un poco, así que cada vez que me quejaba Edward brincaba y quería salir corriendo al doctor, a veces era divertido pero algunas otras era un poco molesto, aunque eso no quitaba que todo lo que él hacia me pareciera tierno.

El baby shower que Alice y Rose me habían organizado había sido la semana anterior y sin duda alguna había sido una de las fiestas más divertidas de toda mi vida.

Flashback

_Alice y Rose se habían lucido con la decoración de mi departamento, había globos color rosa por todas partes, también habían colocado algunos arreglos florales y algunos letreros que decían bienvenida Renesmee… te amamos, había una mesa llena de regalos, la mayoría de ellos eran de parte de Rose y Alice, en realidad el departamento parecía un sueño rosado porque todo lo que había dentro era de ese color._

_Nuestros invitados fueron realmente pocas personas, estaban Angela y su novio Ben, Emma y su amigo Henry, quien estoy segura que quiere ser más que un amigo aunque ella lo niegue, y nosotros cinco. La reunión fue realmente íntima y a diferencia de otros baby shower en este los hombres eran bienvenidos. _

_Al principio todo estaba muy tranquilo, platicábamos y hacíamos bromas, Alice nos tomaba fotos y Edward estaba pendiente de mí todo el tiempo. Lo mejor llego al momento de los juegos, como ya eh dicho antes este era un baby shower diferente y por eso los participantes de los juegos eran los caballeros._

_El primer juego fue ver quien terminaba primero la papilla, los hombres actuaban como bebés mientras que nosotras éramos quienes los alimentaban, fue muy gracioso ver como Rose le tiraba la papilla encima a Emmet, quien termino batido de esa cosa verde que lucía realmente asquerosa. Pero finalmente llego el mejor juego de todos, era la hora de cambiar pañales, pero resultaba que los pañales los llevarían ellos, se formaron parejas y uno le tenía que colocar el pañal al otro pero lo tenía que hacer con los ojos vendados, era realmente divertido ver como hacían el intento y finalmente lo dejaban mal puestos además la imagen de mi hermano, Jasper y Edward en pañales no tenia precio, definitivamente esa fue una de las noches más graciosas que eh vivido._

Fin flashback

El día de hoy Edward me dijo que me tenía preparada una sorpresa y aun no se dé que se trata, solo sé que esta mañana se fue muy temprano con Emmet y con Jasper y aun no habían regresado. Alice y Rose estaban preparando la cena por eso cuando el timbre sonó fui yo a atender la puerta, pero al abrirla no había nadie solo una pequeña cajita en el suelo y contenía una nota.

Tome la caja y la nota y cerré la puerta, fui hacia la cocina con Alice y Rose y leí la nota que estaba firmada por Edward, esta decía – _porque el destino nunca se equivoca_ – después de leerla se la enseñe a mis amigas y luego abrí la cajita, ahí dentro estaba un relicario con una inscripción en francés, destiné à être, cuando tome el relicario entre mis manos me di cuenta de lo hermoso que era, lo abrí cuidadosamente y ahí dentro se encontraban las fotos de dos bebés, en una me reconocí a mi misma cuando era pequeña y la otra foto supuse que era Edward de bebé, cabe mencionar que era un bebé realmente hermoso, en ese momento alguien me cubrió los ojos y al aspirar el aroma supe de quién se trataba.

Voltee a verlo y ahí estaba el amor de mi vida, en ese momento tomo el relicario de mis manos y me indico que me diera la vuelta para que él pudiera colocármelo, en cuanto el relicario estuvo en su lugar yo comencé a hablar.

Ed, es hermoso, realmente me ha encantado ¿es esta la sorpresa de la que hablabas?

Bueno es parte de ella, pero quiero explicarte el porqué de mi regalo ¿me dejas? – pregunto inocentemente

¡Claro que si amor! –

Recuerdas la primera vez que conociste a mi familia en el aniversario de mis abuelos – yo solo asentí – bueno pues al siguiente día mi abuela me entregó esto, yo no entendía porque me lo había dado a mi pero ella solo respondió tómalo y recuerda que el destino nunca se equivoca, después busque el significado de la inscripción en el relicario la cual quiere decir "destinado a ser" en francés y bueno hasta hace un mes seguía sin entender porque mi abuela me había dado esto – dijo tomando el relicario entre sus manos – y por qué me había dicho eso del destino, pero ya lo eh entendido, ella me lo dio porque siempre supo que tú eras la indicada para mi, todo lo que paso fue para que nuestra relación se hiciera más fuerte y estuviéramos juntos en este momento, tu y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, por eso nada de lo que pase en nuestras vidas estará equivocado, el destino siempre nos traerá de regreso porque nos pertenecemos – mis ojos no podían retener más las lágrimas así que solo me abrace a Edward y lo bese

Gracias amor, es el regalo más lindo que me has dado ¡TE AMO!

Yo te amo más, pero ahora señorita tienes que ir con Alice a arreglarte porque nos espera la segunda parte de tu sorpresa, aquí te estaré esperando.

Después de decir aquello Alice me llevo arrastrando a la recamara y comenzó a arreglarme, después de una hora estuve lista, llevaba un vestido negro, con corte imperio, mi cabello estaba suelto y peinado con ondas, el maquillaje era rubor, rímel y lip gloss, cuando salí de mi cuarto Edward ya me estaba esperando, el llevaba un traje negro que lo hacía lucir realmente espectacular.

Salimos del departamento, tomados de la mano, y en cuanto lo hicimos Edward me cubrió los ojos con una mascada, yo proteste pero él solo me dijo que era para mantener la sorpresa por más tiempo, caminamos unos pasos para después tomar el elevador, y después salir a tomar un taxi el tiempo en el me pareció eterno así que iba llamando a Edward y diciéndole – Edward… Edward… Edward… ya dime a donde vamos…. ¿falta mucho?.... ya dime sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas – pero Edward no me respondía nada, al principio pareció ser muy paciente pero después de un rato se desespero y me dijo – Bella, ya basta, sé que no te gustan las sorpresas pero esta te va a gustar así que por favor deja de preguntarme – el tiempo seguía pasando cuando de pronto sentí un pequeño tirón en el abdomen pero no le di importancia además no diría nada porque si le decía a Edward iba a querer llevarme de regreso al departamento para ponerme a descansar, después de un rato sentí un segundo tirón y luego un tercero, estaba comenzando a preocuparme cuando de pronto sentí que un líquido salía de mí y me mojaba las piernas y el vestido, en ese momento no tuve más duda de a que se debían esos tirones, estaba en labor de parto y tenía que decirle a Edward.

Edward – no me contesto nada – Edward – otra vez se hizo el loco - ¡EDWARD!

Bella ya basta, te prometo que ya pronto vamos a llegar así que deja de ser tan impaciente-

No Edward, no es eso. Es que se me ha roto la fuente –

¡Ay Bella! No te preocupes que mañana vamos a comprar otra, ahora tranquilízate para recibir tu sorpresa –

¡NO Edward!, la bebe ya viene, se me ha roto la fuente necesitamos ir al hospital – en ese momento otra contracción llego y me hizo apretar los dientes –

¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! Respira Bella, respira – me decía mientras le indicaba al chofer que nos llevara al hospital más cercano y llamaba a nuestros amigos para informarles.

No podía creerlo, por fin había llegado el día, por fin iba a conocer a mi niña, iba a conocer la carita con la que había estado soñando todo este tiempo, por fin hoy mi princesa iba a llegar a nuestras vidas y lo mejor de todo es que su papá, mi Edward, iba a estar conmigo para conocerla juntos.


	19. Baby time!

EPOV

El momento había llegado, íbamos camino al lugar donde tenía todo listo para mi noche romántica con Bella cuando de pronto ella me dijo que se le había roto la fuente, yo no entendía de que estaba hablando pero supuse que hablaba de una fuente de verdad así que estúpidamente le dije que luego le compraría otra, realmente había sido un tonto, mi pobre Bells estaba tratando de decirme que nuestra hija venia en camino y yo me dedicaba a decir idioteces.

Le indique al chofer del taxi que necesitábamos cambiar de rumbo e ir al hospital más cercano, en cuanto el chofer se dio cuenta de la situación dio vuelta en u. Mientras íbamos camino al hospital llame a mi cuñado y le dije que su hermana había entrado en labor de parto y que íbamos camino al hospital, mi cuñado me dijo que en ese instante ellos también salían hacia allá.

El hospital más cercano estaba a 20 minutos de donde nos encontrábamos y yo realmente no soportaba ver a Bella sufriendo de esa forma, cada vez que veía como su cara se contraía por el dolor me ponía más nervioso. Le pedí al conductor del taxi que por favor acelerara para que llegáramos pronto al hospital, el conductor obedeció y pronto íbamos más rápido, nos habíamos pasado un par de autos cuando una patrulla nos detuvo.

Yo le explique al policía la situación y en cuanto el policía vio a Bella se ofreció a escoltarnos hasta el hospital, en menos de 10 minutos ya estábamos en las puertas del hospital y nuestros amigos ya nos estaban esperando.

BPOV

Nunca pensé que esto de dar a luz pudiera doler tanto, además Edward no me estaba poniendo las cosas nada fáciles, estaba muy asustado y no me dejaba en paz, a cada segundo me recordaba que tenía que respirar como nos habían enseñado en el curso, me daban ganas de gritarle que eso no servía de nada, pero eso no había sido lo peor hasta ahora, lo peor fue cuando nos detuvo una patrulla por exceso de velocidad y por si eso fuera poco ¡nos escolto hasta el hospital!, que vergüenza, llegar al hospital escoltada por una patrulla, como si fuera una delincuente.

En cuanto me baje del taxi entramos al hospital, Edward y yo nos acercamos al mostrador para pedir que me atendieran, pero mi novio no se relajaba en lo más mínimo, estaba realmente asustado y de paso estaba poniéndome nerviosa y eso no ayudaba en nada.

Cuando llegamos al mostrador la enfermera de guardia parecía estar ocupada, así que me acerque para hablarle.

_**Disculpe**_– la enfermera no se volteo - _**¿disculpe?**_ – repetí un poco más fuerte, estaba a punto de levantar un poco más la voz cuando Edward me interrumpió.

_**¡DISCULPE! Podría dejar de poner atención a su telenovela, más tarde se enterará si Carlos Alberto y Julieta María se reconcilian**_ – hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que la enfermera estaba perdida en la televisión y por eso no me hacía caso - _**¡mi esposa está dando a luz y necesitamos que nos atienda!**_ – Termino de decir Edward, la enfermera solo le mando miradas fulminantes pero mi novio no se intimido – _**entonces que, nos va a atender o no –**_

_**Señor si no le importa falta un minuto para el final, además su esposa no se ve tan mal aun puede aguantar a que termine mi telenovela **_

_**¿Qué? Acaso está loca, necesitamos atención de inmediato el bebé podría nacer en el pasillo del hospital y a usted ni siquiera le importa **_

_**Señor podría callarse, tenemos otros pacientes en este hospital**_

_**No me callo hasta que atienda a mi esposa**_ – en ese momento otra de las enfermeras de guardia que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ya me estaba ayudando a subir a una silla de ruedas para llevarme a un cuarto pero Edward y la enfermera seguían pelando _**– si no nos atiende en este momento voy a hablar con su jefe y se va a acordar de mi **_

_**Ah ¿sí? Pues llámelo entonces, a mí nadie me viene a decir cómo hacer mi trabajo y ya le dije su esposa…**_ – en un momento deje de escuchar lo que decían, las contracciones eran más seguidas y me impedían poner atención a lo que ese par de necios decían, en un momento me desespere y decidí terminar con esa absurda pelea

_**¡EDWARD CULLEN! Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy a punto de tener un bebé aquí, así que si prefieres seguir peleando con la señorita aquí presente quédate por que yo me voy a tener a mi bebé**_** –** le grite mientras Emmet y Jasper se partían de risa por la situación, con toda la dignidad que pude comencé a avanzar en la silla de ruedas escoltada por la enfermera y mis amigas. En menos de un minuto sentí a Edward atrás de mí empujando la silla de ruedas para que pudiéramos avanzar.

Habían pasado tres horas desde nuestra llegada al hospital y aun no había gran cambio, cuando llegamos me anunciaron que tenia 4 centímetros de dilatación y hace 10 minutos me habían avisado que ahora tenía 6, había avanzado 2 y me faltaban 4 más, no sabía de donde iba a sacar fuerzas para terminar con estor pues a cada minuto que pasaba Edward y las contracciones se hacían más insoportables, de las contracciones lo esperaba pues es normal el dolor cuando se intenta sacar una sandía por un orificio del tamaño de un chícharo. Pero Edward era otra cosa, jamás pensé verlo tan nervioso, merodeaba a mi lado todo el tiempo y acosaba a las enfermeras, el pobre tenía una cara de susto, estaba pálido y no paraba de moverse un lado al otro. Por si eso fuera poco debido a su nerviosismo se había tomado casi cinco tazas de café y además de nervioso ahora se podía percibir cierta hiperactividad en él.

En un momento Edward parecía estar a punto de ponerse a dar de brincos por toda la habitación, había pasado una hora más desde la última revisión, ese quería decir que llevábamos cuatro horas en el hospital y aun nada, ya me habían dicho que las madres primerizas suelen tener partos largos pero tenía la esperanza de tener un parto como el de Rose, ella no tardo tanto tiempo en tener a Ethan, en cambio yo seguía aquí con el dolor que cada vez se hacía más insoportable, de pronto comencé a sentirme enojada con Edward, por alguna razón me molestaba que revoloteara alrededor mío, lo único que lograba era transmitirme su nerviosismo, en un momento ya no aguante más y descargue el enojo que sentía.

_**¡EDWARD CULLEN! Podrías dejar de revolotear por toda la habitación y dejar de ponerme nerviosa, creo que es lo menos que puedes hacer ya que es tu culpa que yo esté aquí sufriendo de dolores insoportables para tener a tu hija – **_

_**Pero Bells también es tu hija, y cuando la hicimos no parecías molesta, todo lo contrario**_ – pregunto inocentemente pero con un toque de picardía en la voz

_**Ah ¿sí?, pues te tengo noticias Cullen**_ – contracción _**- después de esto no dejare que te vuelvas a acercar a mí, no volveré a pasar por esto una vez más**_ - contracción - _**así que prepárate para una eternidad en celibato**_ – termine de decir mientras el doctor entraba por la puerta.

_**Buenas noches señora Cullen ¿Cómo vamos? - **_

_**Vamos bien doctor**_ – dije fingiendo una sonrisa

_**¿Por que con el si eres amable?-**_ pregunto Edward en un susurro y en un tono resentido

_**Porque él tiene el remedio para quitarme el dolor**_ – le dije mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

_**Jajaja creo que es momento para la epidural ¿cierto? – **_

_**¡Sí!**_ – grite emocionada – _**por favor, se lo agradeceré inmensamente, solo un piquete y todo se ira **_

_**Ok señora Cullen, en seguida mando al enfermero a aplicársela. **_

Después de que me aplicaran esa mágica inyección todo pareció ir mejor, no voy a negar que el piquete me dolió, pero ahora las contracciones eran más soportables y el enojo hacia Edward había disminuido considerablemente, aunque aun planeaba tenerlo en celibato por un buen rato.

Llevábamos cerca de seis horas en el hospital cuando el doctor anunció que ya era momento, por fin después de tanto esperar el momento había llegado y ya estaba lista para dar a luz. En la habitación solo estábamos Edward y yo con el doctor y las enfermeras, habíamos corrido a los demás después del incidente con Emmet y la cámara.

FLASHBACK

_Mi hermano había insistido en traer su cámara al hospital y al principio me pareció lindo pues estaba entrevistándonos a todos acerca de cómo nos sentíamos con la llegada de Renesmee. _

_Pero cuando los dolores se volvieron más fuertes mi hermano seguía grabando, no tenía respeto por mi sufrimiento, realmente me desesperaba que me estuviera grabando mientras gritaba de dolor, cuando ya no aguante más que me grabaran en ese estado exploté_

_¡EMMET SWAN! Podrías dejar de grabarme en este estado, se supone que como mi hermano mayor deberías sentirte mal por mi dolor, no divertirte con el –_

_Hermanita, tranquilízate, no me estoy divirtiendo contigo, simplemente estoy grabando esto para algún día enseñarle a Nessie como fue el día de su nacimiento, ella debe saber cada detalle –_

_¿Cómo se te ocurre Emmet? Yo nunca le enseñare este video a mi hija, que crees que va a pensar ella cuando me vea gritando de dolor y en estas condiciones… espera, espera ¿Cómo llamaste a mi hija? –_

_¿Nessie? – asentí – Bells es un diminutivo de ese nombre tan raro que le pusiste, este es mucho más fácil de pronunciar_

_¡de ninguna manera! Mi hija no se va a llamar como un monstruo, y ¡Emmet ya deja de grabar! – le dije mientras Alice, Rose y yo lo fulminábamos con la mirada. Rose estaba a punto de ir a darle un zape y Alice iba a hacer lo mismo con Jasper quien estaba que se partía de risa por la escenita, pero entonces Jasper se dio cuenta y grito _

_¡Corre Emmet! ¡corre! – y dicho esto mi hermano y Jasper salieron corriendo de la habitación con Alice y Rose siguiéndoles el paso, por supuesto después de su salida no deje que ninguno de los cuatro regresaran a mi habitación, este momento era solo mío y de Edward y nadie más debía estar aquí._

FIN FLASHBACK

Después de que el doctor me pidiera que empezara a pujar un miedo enorme se apodero de mi, ¿Qué si no era buena mamá? ¿Y si no sabía cómo cuidarla? ¿Y si se me caía cuando la estuviera bañando? ¿Qué iba a hacer con un bebé tan chiquito dependiendo totalmente de mí?, al pensar en eso simplemente me quede petrificada y no podía pujar.

_**Bella, es momento, debes empezar a pujar**_ – me decía el doctor, pero no podía moverme. De pronto Edward me tomo de la mano y yo voltee a verlo a los ojos.

_**Edward tengo miedo**_ – le dije en un susurro

_**¿Miedo de que amor?**_

_**De no ser buena para ella, ¿Y si no se cuidarla?, ¿Y si le hago daño?, tengo mucho miedo de dañarla es muy pequeñita y va a depender de mi, creo que todavía no estoy lista, ¡necesito más tiempo! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Por favor no me dejes sola, nuca, nunca, nunca **_– decía mientras estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico, Edward tan solo empezó a reír y me hizo sentir tonta, pero después comenzó a hablar.

_**Amor, creo que es muy tarde para arrepentirnos, además no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estoy seguro de que vas a ser una gran mamá, te eh visto cuidar de Ethan, el ser madre es algo natural en ti, no tienes nada que temer. Además estamos juntos en esto, yo te voy a ayudar y lo que tengamos que aprender lo aprenderemos juntos, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, así sea en celibato eterno**_ – su comentario me hizo reír un poco – _**y siempre voy a cuidar de ambas, así que deja de preocuparte y ahora a trabajar porque nuestra niña ya quiere estar con nosotros –**_

_**¡Gracias amor! Te amo, doctor ya estoy lista**_ – anuncie y comencé con mi labor

Cada vez que el doctor me lo indicaba yo pujaba con todas mis fuerzas, Edward y yo estábamos tomados de la mano y cada vez que podía Edward me susurraba palabras de aliento y me decía lo mucho que me amaba, en un momento creí que ya no podía más, el cansancio me estaba matando pero en cuento pensé en la carita de mi hija me di fuerzas para seguir, apreté la mano de Edward con mayor fuerza y comencé a pujar nuevamente, la contracción estaba a punto de terminar cuando de pronto Edward se quejo – _**¡auch! Bells, amor, podrías dejar de intentar arrancarme la mano**_ – yo solté su mano – _**amor jamás pensé que tuvieras tanta fuerza, realmente no tienes idea de cómo me ha dolido**_ – en cuanto dijo eso tanto las enfermeras como yo volteamos a verlo con cara de incredulidad, mientras el doctor reía por la tontería que acababa de decir mi novio, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso? Así que solo le respondí mordazmente _**– oh Edward en serio discúlpame, estaba tan concentrada intentando sacar a un bebé del tamaño de una pelota por un orificio del tamaño de un chícharo, que no pensé en el daño que podría causarte al apretar ¡tu mano!**_ – Termine de decir lo último en un grito, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, pasar tanto tiempo con Emmet le había afectado _**– Bells, Bells lo siento tanto, no pensé lo que decía**_ – Edward seguía pidiendo disculpas mientras yo seguía pujando para traer a nuestra hija a este mundo.

En un momento el doctor me indico que ya podía ver la cabeza de mi bebé, lo cual significaba que el momento estaba cerca, yo puje aun con más fuerza y escuche como el doctor me decía que la cabeza ya estaba fuera, solo faltaba un poco más, un último pujido y pude escuchar como un llanto hermoso llenaba la habitación, eso solo podía significar una cosa, mi pequeñita ya estaba aquí con nosotros. Finalmente el doctor anunció – _**¡Felicidades, son padres de una hermosa niña!-**_ las enfermeras le pasaron a Edward a nuestra hija envuelta en una mantita rosa, mi novio se puso a mi altura y coloco a mi pequeña en mis brazos, en cuanto la sostuve ella abrió sus ojitos y fijo su mirada en mí, era como si supiera quién era yo, me quede embobada viéndola y una lagrima se escapo por mi rostro, solo había una cosa en el mundo que me podría distraer en esos momentos y ese era Edward, desde que le pasaron a la niña no había dicho ni una sola palabra, voltee a verlo para saber que pasaba por su mente pero lo que vi no era lo que esperaba, Edward estaba pálido y solo me veía un poco asustado.

_**Edward, ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Estás bien?**_ – él solo negó con la cabeza

_**No. Amor, no me siento bien**_ – y segundos después se encontraba tendido en el piso.

No podía creerlo, aguanto ver todo el parto y soporto mis gritos y el estrés, pero cuando por fin nuestra hija ya está con nosotros resulta que el señorito se desmaya, ya se me hacia raro que con lo ansioso que estuvo todo el tiempo no hubiera pasado antes. Las enfermeras rápidamente acudieron a ayudarlo y les pedí que le pusieran un calmante, el pobrecito había estado tan preocupado que realmente necesitaba descansar.

EPOV

Me desperté en una habitación blanca, y estaba un poco confundido, no recordaba muy bien que había pasado. Solo recordaba estar con Bella, estábamos en el hospital, nuestra hija acababa de nacer y las enfermeras me la habían dado, la pude observar unos segundos antes de entregársela a Bella, mi hija era realmente hermosa, se parecía mucho a mi pero tenía los ojos y la boca de su madre, de pronto todo empezó a moverse y sentí que caía en un hoyo negro… me confundí con mis recuerdos pero entonces reaccione, Bella, mi hija, yo me había desmayado, pero ¿Dónde estaban ellas?, bien hecho Cullen, tu futura esposa acaba de dar a luz y tú en vez de estar con ella y tu hija te desmayas, me repetía en mi mente. En cuanto pude me incorpore y me di cuenta que estaba recostado en un sillón, de pronto el mejor de los sonidos me hizo despertar.

_**Buenos días bello durmiente, hasta que despiertas.**_

_**Hola, amor ¿Qué paso?**_ – pregunte a pesar de saber la respuesta

_**Pues te desmayaste, eres increíble amor, soportaste ver el parto completo pero resulta que cuando todo ha terminado te desmayas jajaja – **_

_**Lo siento, pero tengo una duda ¿por qué si solo ha sido un desmayo siento que han pasado horas desde que perdí el conocimiento? –**_

_**Pues veras, habías estado tan nervioso y ansioso que decidí que lo mejor para ti era descansar así que le pedí a las enfermeras que te aplicaran un sedante para que descansaras, pero ahora que ya estas despierto hay alguien que te quiere conocer oficialmente – **_y en cuanto me dijo eso pude percatarme de que sostenía un bultito en sus brazos.

Con movimientos lentos me pare del sillón y me acerque a la cama donde estaban Bella y mi hija, Bella se hizo a un lado para hacerme espacio y yo sin dudarlo me senté junto a ella, y entonces por segunda vez en la vida la vi, era tal y como la recordaba, era pequeña, muy pequeñita parecía que se podía romper de tan solo tocarla, estaba despierta y en cuanto la nombre fijo sus ojos color chocolate en mí, sentí como si la conociera de toda la vida, me sentí ligado a ella inmediatamente y si antes de verla la quería, ahora la amaba y sabia que no podía vivir sin ella, sabía que por fin mi vida tenía sentido gracias a ella.

_**Es impresionante como la puedes amar tanto en tan poco tiempo ¿cierto?**_ – yo solo asentí, no podía desprender mis ojos de ella, y entonces Bella hizo algo que no me esperaba, la tomo en brazos y la coloco en los míos.

Me sentía un inútil, me daba mucho miedo dañarla pero Bella me dijo que no temiera, de pronto Bella tomó el relicario que le había regalado la noche anterior, y se lo quito, yo la veía sin saber que era lo que planeaba hacer pero entonces hizo algo inesperado, coloco el relicario en el cuello de nuestra hija, y en cuanto lo hizo una diminuta pero visible sonrisa apareció en el rostro de mi pequeña.

_**¿por qué hiciste eso?**_ – le pregunte a Bella

_**Porque, eso le pertenece, ella era nuestro destino, ella estaba destinada para nosotros. **_

_**Mi abuela tenía razón el destino no se equivoca, jamás se podría equivocar si nos ha mandado un ángel como este **_– mi Bella solo sonrio y asintió

Yo solo pase mi brazo alrededor de Bella y en el otro sostuve a mi pequeña hija, mi Renesmee, se sentía tan bien estar así, me sentía importante, se sentía bien saber que estas dos personas, mi mujer y mi hija, necesitaban de mi para cuidarlas y yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, simplemente era capaz de todo para hacer que ellas estuvieran bien.


	20. A Seattle!

El amor que mi hija había despertado en mi era indescriptible, antes pensaba que el amor que sentía por Edward ocupaba todo el espacio disponible en mi corazón, pero en cuanto mi hija estuvo en mis brazos algo paso, no era como si Edward hubiese sido desplazado del lugar que tiene en mi corazón, más bien es como si mi corazón hubiera crecido, crecido para albergar amor por alguien más, amor por mi hija.

Desde que me habían entregado a mi hija no podía desprender los ojos de ella, Renesmee era hermosa, nunca antes había visto a una niña como ella, y no es solo porque sea mi hija. Mi pequeña tiene la piel tan blanca como la mía y la de su padre, su cabello es rizado y de un extraño color cobrizo, es del mismo tono que el cabello de Edward, y sus ojos, sus ojos son exactamente iguales a los míos, son color chocolate fundido y enormes. Renesmee era simplemente la combinación perfecta de Edward y mía.

Mientras observaba a mi pequeña dormir en mis brazos escuche como Edward se removía en el sillón, después de su desmayo las enfermeras lo habían sedado y desde entonces había estado durmiendo en un sillón en mi habitación, en cuanto estuvo completamente despierto lo llame y le pedí que se acercara a nosotras, él lo hizo de inmediato y en cuanto puse a nuestra hija en sus brazos note como una conexión entre ellos dos comenzaba a crecer, y Edward parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos pero no podía apartar los ojos de nuestra niña.

Edward sostenía a nuestra pequeña hija en uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro me tenía abrazada, por fin estábamos los tres juntos como una familia y la idea hacia que mi corazón saltara de emoción. De pronto nos vimos interrumpidos por una voz bastante familiar.

_**¡AWWW! Se ven hermosos, Jazzy quiero un bebé **_– esa era Alice y si no fuera por el amor tan grande que le profesaba al duende la hubiese asesinado por interrumpir tan bello momento -

_**¿Qué? ¿acaso estás loca? yo no soportaría verte sufriendo, lo siento Alice pero creo que los únicos hijos que tendremos serán adoptados **_– le contesto Jasper y Alice solo hizo un puchero y cruzo los brazos en señal de disgusto mientras los demás nos reíamos de ellos dos.

_**Chicos, que bueno que han entrado. Ahora déjenme presentarles oficialmente a Renesmee Cullen Swan**_

_**Wow Bella, es hermosa **_– decía Rose mientras se acercaba para ver más de cerca de Renesmee – _**seguro la hicieron con mucho amor porque les ha salido realmente divina.**_

_**Bells, es simplemente perfecta **_– decía mi hermano mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba Edward – _**cuñado, ¿me dejarías sostenerla?**_

_**Claro Emmet **_– le contesto Edward mientras colocaba a nuestra pequeña en los brazos de su tío – _**es toda tuya**_

_**Nessie**_ – fue lo primero que dijo Emmet en cuanto tuvo a mi hija en sus brazos

¡_**Em! No le digas así, mi hija no es ningún monstruo para llevar ese ridículo sobrenombre**_

_**¡Tranquila Bells! Jamás podría creer que esta pequeña es un monstruo, si es hermosa… es sólo que siendo mi sobrina necesita un sobrenombre cariñoso del tío Em, así como tú eres Bells y Edward es Eddie **_– dijo mientras mi prometido rodaba los ojos ante el ridículo nombre con el que Emmet lo molestaba _**– Nessie es la forma de decirle a esta pequeñita lo mucho que la quiero **_-

_**Ok Em, puedes llamarla as**_í – dije no quedándome más remedio que aceptar el apodo de Emmet.

_**Hola enana, que bonita eres… te pareces tanto a tu mamá… **_- canturreaba Emmet mientras seguía con la bebé en brazos – _**sabes, entre tu papi, tu primo Ethan, el tío Jazzy y yo vamos a cuidar siempre de ti y no vamos a dejar que ningún niño tonto se te acerque…**_ - Alice, Rose y yo solo comenzamos a reír, ahora Emmet pasaba de ser el hermano a ser el tío sobreprotector - _**y también vamos a defenderte de la loca de las compras…**_

_**¡Hey! No soy ninguna loca, y a la pequeña Nessie**_ – rodé los ojos al oír el ridículo nombre – _**le va a encantar ir de compras con su tía Alice, además yo le voy a dar consejos sobre chicos, pues simplemente no puedo permitir que ustedes **_– dijo señalando a los hombres de la habitación – _**le asusten a los galanes a mi ahijada **_

_**¡Oh Edward! Realmente vamos a tener que ahuyentar a muchos gavilanes, tu hija es bellísima**_ – decía Jasper mientras Emmet le pasaba a la niña.

_**Si creo que cuando llegue el momento voy a necesitar refuerzos para mantener a mi bebé a salvo de aquellos patanes que la anden merodeando – **_En cuanto Edward termino de decir esa frase Alice, Rose y yo comenzamos a reírnos carcajada suelta, era muy chistoso ver como Edward fruncía el ceño al pensar en los futuros galanes de nuestra pequeñita y además Emmet y Jasper lo respaldaban y hasta el pobre Ethan había salido embarrado a la hora de defender a Renesmee, pobre hija mía le había tocado estar rodeada de hombres sobreprotectores.

Después de reírnos por un buen rato escuchando las tonterías que decían los hombres, mis amigos por fin se despidieron de nosotros y nos dejaron a Edward y a mi solitos para disfrutar de nuestra bebé.

Al día siguiente del nacimiento de Renesmee ambas salimos del hospital y nos fuimos a mi departamento, estando ahí le conté a Edward mis planes de renunciar a mi trabajo aquí en Londres y le dije que le pediría a Aro mi trabajo de regreso. Edward estaba feliz, pero lo que más me impresiono fue que ya tuviera todo planeado para nuestro regreso, ya había dispuesto una de las recamaras en nuestro antiguo departamento para Renesmee, de hecho y según sus propias palabras el cuarto ya estaba pintado de color rosa y estaba completamente decorado, al parecer Alice había contribuido a la decoración de este.

A la semana siguiente de tomar la decisión de renunciar a mi trabajo hable con Angela y le dije que tenía que regresar a Seattle pues allá se encontraba mi vida, ella entendió y nos despedimos, pero antes yo le dije que si no le molestaba yo ya sabía de alguien que podía reemplazarme y que no la iba a decepcionar, ella acepto mi propuesta y esa misma tarde yo estaba hablándole a Mike Newton, mi asistente para ofrecerle el puesto. Mike a pesar de trabajar como mi asistente estaba capacitado para ocupar mi puesto y yo confiaba ciegamente en él así que no encontré a alguien mejor para ocupar ese puesto, por supuesto Mike estuvo encantado con la noticia y acepto la oferta de inmediato.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Renesmee había llegado a nuestras vidas y en ese tiempo me di cuenta del gran papá que era Edward, siempre estaba al pendiente de nuestra hija, era el más dispuesto a la hora de alimentarla y bañarla, incluso aprendió de inmediato a cambiar pañales, era increíble lo fácil que había aprendido a cuidar de nuestra pequeña y a identificar sus necesidades, además todo el empeño que ponía para cuidar de Nessie era recompensado por el amor que le tenía nuestra hija.

Por fin el momento de regresar a Seattle había llegado, hoy partíamos de regreso a casa, mis amigos y familia habían regresado una semana después del nacimiento de mi hija, pero nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos hasta estar seguros de que Renesmee podía viajar. Edward y yo habíamos decidido conservar mi departamento y no venderlo pues estábamos seguros que esta no sería la última vez que estaríamos en Londres y queríamos tener un lugar a donde legar la próxima vez que viniéramos.

Dejar Londres no fue tan fácil como creí, cuando llegue hace 10 meses este lugar me había ofrecido un refugio para mi dolor, me había regalado a dos amigas más, dos personas que estuvieron ahí para mi, apoyándome. Despedirme de Emma fue muy difícil pero esta vez me iba tranquila pues mi amiga finalmente había aceptado su relación con Henry y estaba feliz de que ella ya no estuviera sola. Definitivamente iba a extrañar Londres pero esto no era un adiós definitivo, era tan solo un hasta luego. Después de las despedidas Edward, Renesmee y yo abordamos el avión y partimos de regreso a casa, dispuestos permanecer siempre como la familia que éramos.

Cuando por fin aterrizamos en Seattle, no podía creerlo, por fin estaba de regreso en casa y no estaba sola, tenía al amor de mi vida a mi lado y además teníamos a nuestra princesa con nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a Seattle Alice y Jasper estaban esperando por nosotros, al parecer había algo así como una fiesta de bienvenida en nuestro departamento. Edward y yo íbamos tomados de la mano mientras él empujaba la carriola de Renesmee, íbamos camino al estacionamiento con Alice y Jasper al frente cuando de pronto una mujer llamo mi atención.

Tanya venia caminando directamente a nosotros, por un momento temí que armara algún tipo de escena en pleno aeropuerto, nuestro encuentro era inevitable así que tanto ella como nosotros seguimos nuestro camino hasta quedar frente a frente. En cuanto nos vio solo nos recorrió de arriba abajo y finalmente detuvo su mirada en mi hija, en sus ojos pude leer la envidia y el reproche, además de que finalmente sus ojos se posaron en mí y me mostraron todo el rencor que sentía.

_**Vaya, vaya Cullen. Veo que mis sospechas no eran falsas, finalmente han atrapado al cazador y con la trampa más vieja de este mundo, un hijo. Felicidades Bella, lograste quedarte con Edward, lástima que hayas necesitado de un hijo para lograrlo**_ – yo estaba a punto de reclamarle por hacerme ver como una atrapa hombres cuando ahí la única zorra era ella, pero antes de soltar palabra alguna Edward salió a la defensa.

_**Te equivocas Tanya, aquí el único ganador eh sido yo, tengo a Bella y al mejor de los trofeos, mi hija- **_dijo Edward en tono dulce mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

_**Como digas Edward**_ – dijo mientras bufaba _**– ahora si me permiten tengo mejores cosas que hace, adiós y espero no tener la desgracia de volver a encontrarnos.**_

_**Igualmente Tanya**_ – respondí mientras ella se alejaba, pero antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos se me ocurrió algo, busque algo en mi bolsa y corrí tras Tanya _**– ¡oh querida espera!**_ – cuando ella volteo vacíe el biberón que llevaba en las manos en su cabello– _**esto es por insinuar que mi hija es un arma atrapa hombres, te recomiendo que nunca vuelvas a meterte con ella si no quieres problemas. Ahora si hasta nunca – **_dije mientras me alejaba y regresaba a lado de Edward y mi hija.

Cuando regrese con Edward, él estaba muerto de risa y al voltear a ver a Tanya pude notar que ella seguía parada en su lugar y estaba como muerta pues no se había movido ni un cm, cinco segundos después se puso a gritar y patalear en pleno estacionamiento, Edward y yo continuamos avanzando mientras nos reíamos. Al llegar al auto Alice y Jasper ya nos esperaban y cuando nos vieron reír tanto preguntaron lo que había pasado, después de escuchar la historia ellos también comenzaron a reír y me felicitaron por mi reacción.

Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro departamento Edward cubrió mis ojos con sus manos antes de entrar, mientras Alice sostenía a Renesmee en brazos. En cuanto entramos al departamento Edward descubrió mis ojos y ahí parados frente a mi estaban todos, y con todos me refiero a mi hermano y su familia, mis papás, los papás de Edward y mis cuñadas, en cuanto las últimas me vieron entrar se abalanzaron a mis brazos y me dijeron lo mucho que me habían extrañado y lo idiota que había sido su hermano al dejarme ir, pero que estaban muy felices de que él me hubiese ido a traer.

Mientras mis cuñadas me abrazaban mi mamá y la mamá de Edward se abalanzaron contra la pobre Alice para poder ver a su nieta. La primera en sostener en brazos a Renesmee fue Esme, la madre de Edward, mi suegra no dejaba de repetir lo bonita que era su nieta, estaba emocionada hasta las lágrimas pues mi hija era su primera nieta, Esme no dejaba de observar cada pequeño detalle en mi hija, parecía como si quisiese memorizarla y guardar cada uno de esos detalles en su mente.

Después de Esme la siguiente en cargar a mi hija fue mi madre, ella a diferencia de Esme no derramo ni una sola lágrima pero sonreía como nunca lo había hecho antes, para cualquiera que las viera parecería que mi madre era un ciego que ha visto la luz por primera vez, le hacía mimos a mi hija y ella le respondía con pequeñas sonrisas que solo lograban que René estuviera más feliz.

Durante esa noche mi hija no dejo de estar en brazos de alguien, paso de brazos de sus abuelas a brazos de sus abuelos y por supuesto estos últimos estaban felices con la idea de tener una nieta, Carlisle, el padre de Edward, hablaba de adaptar su patio trasero como un pequeño parque para que su nieta pudiera disfrutarlo, por otro lado Charlie planeaba sus fines de semana a lado de sus nietos, hablaba de los campamentos que armaría con Ethan y Renesmee como sus acompañantes.

Cuando llegó el turno de mis cuñadas para sostener a Renesmee, las reacciones y los planes a futuro fueron diferentes, Alexia, decía que ella le iba a enseñar a su sobrina el amor por los libros y por la naturaleza, mientras que Natalia planeaba enseñarle todo acerca de moda y maquillaje, entre Alice y mi cuñada iban a volver a mi hija una adicta a las compras igual que ellas, pero en lo que ambas coincidieron fue en lo mismo que hacía saltar a Edward de miedo. Alexia y Natalia decían que ellas iban a enseñarle a su sobrina las mejores técnicas de ligue, la llevarían a las mejores fiestas y le enseñarían las mejores formas de hacer que los hombres anduvieran tras ella, en cuanto mis cuñadas comenzaron a expresar sus planes en voz alta Edward se puso pálido y juro que no permitiría que sus hermanas pervirtieran a su bebé, en ese momento todos estallamos en risas.

Los días pasaban y yo había recuperado mi trabajo en la agencia de Aro, él me había recibido de inmediato y no había puesto ningún obstáculo para devolverme mi trabajo, además mi horario ahora era más accesible para que yo pudiera hacerme cargo de mi hija.

La semana pasada Edward y yo por fin habíamos fijado la fecha para nuestra boda, esta no se llevaría a cabo hasta el próximo mes cuando finalmente yo hubiese perdido todos lo kilitos que había ganado durante el embarazo. Como era de esperarse Rose y Alice serian mis damas de honor y Jasper y Emmet serian los padrinos de Edward, además como era obvio la wedding planner oficial para mi boda seria Alice, ella era la única además de Rose que me conocía lo suficiente como para planear mi boda.

Cuando acepte que Alice organizara mi boda juro que no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, con el pretexto de que tenía el tiempo contado para planear la boda del siglo no me dejaba en paz ni para respirar. Desde que empezamos a planear la boda apenas y tenía tiempo para Edward y mi niña, lo bueno de todo esto era que a mi futuro esposo -que bien se sentía llamarlo así- le encantaba pasar tiempo con Nessie y era el mejor cuando se trataba de cuidarla, además a mi hija le encantaba ser atendida por su papá, siempre que estaba con él se la pasaba sonriendo y juro que hasta los ojos le brillan cada que ve a su papá, me encantaba verlos así, eso solo hacía que me enamorara más de mi pequeña familia.

Un día mientras regresaba de un día de compras prenupciales con Alice entre a mi departamento para pasar tiempo con mis dos amores, pero me extraño no encontrarlos en la sala ni en el cuarto de Nessie. De pronto una musiquita comenzó a sonar por el departamento, la música venia del estudio y poco a poco me fui acercando hasta la puerta, cuando llegue me asome y pude ver a Edward bailando con Nessie en brazos, Edward le cantaba a nuestra hija al oído y ella estaba encantada bailando con su papá, la escena era tan tierna que me daba pena interrumpirlos, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta para darles un momento a solas pero al cerrar la puerta hice mucho ruido provocando que Edward volteara hacia donde yo estaba, en ese momento se dirigió a mi lado y me tomo de la mano, y así comenzamos a bailar los tres juntos.


	21. No cambiaria NADA!

El tiempo se nos había ido volando, hoy estábamos a un día de mi boda, pero por supuesto Alice no me había dejado disfrutar mi último día de soltería con mi novio, no, ella había insistido en organizar una despedida de soltera. Yo no estaba muy de acuerdo pues las despedidas son para personas que se entristecen por dejar atrás la soltería aunque claramente ese no era mi caso, yo no podía esperar para unir mi vida a la de Edward, pero no hay forma de ganar contra Alice por lo que como siempre termino saliéndose con la suya y yo acepte que celebráramos la dichosa despedida de soltera, aunque lo haríamos bajo mis condiciones.

La noche por fin había llegado, Edward y yo iríamos a dejar a Renesmee a casa de mis futuros suegros y luego partiríamos al lugar donde habíamos quedado de celebrar con los demás. Seguramente se estarán preguntando porque Edward estaba conmigo la noche de mi despedida ¿cierto? Pues bien esa había sido una de mis condiciones, si Alice quería celebrar una despedida entonces la celebraría a lado de mi novio de lo contrario se cancelaba la fiesta.

Separar a Edward de Renesmee fue más difícil de lo que hubiese imaginado, si, mi novio no quería separarse ni dejar a la pequeña Nessie a cargo de su abuela, para mí tampoco fue fácil pues no volvería a ver a mi niña hasta el momento de la boda, pero Edward realmente exageraba las cosas, antes de irnos le dio mil indicaciones a Esme, como si después de criar a tres hijos mi suegra no fuera capaz de cuidar de su propia nieta, después de repetirle a Edward que nuestra hija estaba en buenas manos por fin pudimos salir de ahí y dirigirnos al karaoke donde habíamos quedado con los otros.

Cuando por fin llegamos Alice ya estaba desesperada y en cuanto nos vio llegar corrió hacia nosotros y nos arrastro al interior del lugar. Estábamos pasando una noche increíble, cantando, gritando y riendo como hace mucho no lo hacíamos, me la estaba pasando realmente bien cuando de pronto un pequeño duende y una barbie me hicieron levantarme de mi lugar y despedirme de Edward.

- **_Vamos Ed, Bella, despídanse - _**

- **_Pero ¿de qué hablan? Esta es mi despedida de soltera y yo decido que hago, y yo quiero estar con Edward_**

- **_O no señorita, eso sí que no. Por si no lo recuerdas las despedidas de soltera en realidad no son para la novia sino para las amigas de la novia así que andando que Alice y yo queremos divertirnos – _**¡Hey! Ese era mi lema, no podía creer que lo hubieran usado en mi contra****

- **_Así es Belly Bells, además ¿realmente pensabas que los íbamos a dejar pasar juntos la noche antes de la boda? ¿acaso no me conoces?_**

- **_¿De qué hablas?_**

- **_Ay Bella, la tradición indica que el novio no puede ver a la novia hasta el día de la boda en el altar, así que te estamos secuestrando para asegurarnos de que se cumpla la tradición. Ahora Emmet lleva a Bella a mi coche y Jasper detén a Edward_**

- **_¡Eso no es justo! Amor diles que no – _**tal vez Edward pudiera convencerlas de no llevarme****

- **_Lo siento Amor, pero la tradición lo indica, además no queremos mala suerte ¿cierto?_** – solté un bufido y lo observe entrecerrando los ojos.

- **_Ay está bien, pero Emmet bájame yo puedo llegar sola al coche de Alice_**.

En cuanto llegue al coche del duende me cruce de brazos dispuesta a no hablar con ninguna de las dos, pero el disgusto me duro poco y cuando note hacia donde nos dirigíamos supe que la dichosa despedida solo seria eso una noche de chicas como en los viejos tiempos y no una fiesta con strippers, alcohol y demás cosas que habíamos planeado en nuestra adolescencia. Llegamos al departamento de Alice y Jasper, el mismo que alguna vez compartimos Rose, Alice y yo. La noche se nos paso justo como en los viejos tiempos, entre risas, con una botella de tequila, un juego de cartas, música a todo volumen y recuerdos de los viejos tiempos, finalmente en algún momento de la noche nos quedamos dormidas en la sala.

A la mañana siguiente la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas logró despertarnos, en cuanto lo hicimos Rose preparo unas tazas de café para bajarnos el dolor de cabeza y la resaca de la noche anterior. En cuanto estuvimos listas tome en cuenta la realidad, ese día me casaba, por fin después de todo por fin iba a unir mi vida a la de Edward para siempre.

Después de bañarme recibí una llamada de Edward diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba y lo feliz que estaba de que por fin hoy fuéramos a unir nuestras vidas, en cuanto nos despedimos Alice Rose y yo salimos volando para nuestra mañana en el spa y posteriormente partiríamos hacia la hacienda Cullen en donde mis amigas se encargarían de arreglarnos para la hora de la boda.

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde cuando llegamos a la hacienda Cullen, propiedad de los abuelos de Edward, y entonces recordé la primera vez que estuve ahí, al ver el lugar me había ido de espaldas, la hacienda era realmente hermosa además de enorme. La casa estaba rodeada por jardines y en uno de ellos se encontraba un lago rodeado de flores y tan solo verlo lograba llenarte de una profunda tranquilidad. Cuando conocí aquel lugar Edward y yo llevábamos tan solo unos días de haber comenzado nuestra relación y habíamos ido para el aniversario de bodas de sus abuelos, era la primera vez que ellos me veían y aun así habían sido muy amables, su abuela siempre me inspiro mucha ternura y de cierta forma siempre la vi como de mi familia, este lugar me llenaba de tantos buenos recuerdos que por eso cuando la Sra. Cullen me propuso realizar aquí la boda yo no dude ni un segundo.

Después de estacionar el auto de Alice, ella y Rose me metieron a la casa casi a empujones para que yo no pudiera ver nada de la decoración en los jardines, pues según la duende todo debería ser una sorpresa para mí. La abuela de Edward nos dio una recamara para que pudiéramos arreglarnos ahí sin que nadie nos molestara, en cuanto entramos Alice y Rose comenzaron con su labor, Alice era la encargada del maquillaje mientras que Rose se encargaría de mi cabello. Yo solo estaba encargada de disfrutar, por lo que me coloque mi ipod y me perdí del mundo exterior.

Dos horas después yo estaba completamente maquillada y peinada, pero mis amigas aun no me dejaban verme al espejo pues según ellas antes debían ponerme el vestido o de otra forma arruinaría la sorpresa. En ese momento Rose entro con una bolsa negra en las manos y supe que dentro de esa bolsa estaba Mi vestido. Entre Alice y mi cuñada me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido y en ese momento me dejaron verme al espejo y me dejaron a solas unos minutos para poder terminar de arreglarse.

Nunca me había visto tan bonita en toda mi vida, el maquillaje que me había puesto Alice era ligero, sin embargo lograba resaltar lo mejor de mí, mis ojos, mi rostro parecía de porcelana, adornado por un leve sonrojo. Mi cabello, Rose había hecho milagros, este se encontraba completamente ondulado, recogido en un moño con algunos rizos sueltos, en la parte de arriba tenía puesta una tiara. Finalmente estaba el vestido, parecía una verdadera obra de arte, era strapless, pegado al cuerpo y resaltaba mi cintura, a la altura de la cadera comenzaba la falda, la cual era de tul y un poco esponjada, en la cintura llevaba un pequeño moño.

Debí haber pasado horas observándome en el espejo porque cuando menos lo esperaba Alice y Rose estaban de regreso a mi lado, cada una enfundada en un vestido azul eléctrico, cada una perfecta en su estilo. Rose llevaba su cabello rubio suelto, su vestido era de tirantes, pegado en el área del busto para resaltar esa parte especifica de su cuerpo, llegaba abajo de la rodilla y la hacía lucir espectacular. Alice llevaba un vestido a la altura de la rodilla, sin mangas y de cuello redondo, con un cinturón a la cintura, su cabello negro como la noche y corto.

En cuanto mis amigas se pararon a mi lado me desearon lo mejor para ese día y después como buenas damas de honor me dieron lo que a ninguna novia debe faltarle, lo nuevo había sido un regalo de Alice y era un conjunto de lencería azul, el cual ya llevaba puesto, lo viejo era nuestro dije de la amistad, el cual llevábamos puesto desde que teníamos 12 años, y finalmente lo prestado era una pulsera de diamantes, propiedad de Rose. Mientras nos abrazábamos mi madre entro en la recamara con mi ramo en manos, en cuanto me vio las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y me abrazo con fuerza, a los pocos minutos entro Charlie y de igual forma que mi madre me abrazo con toda la fuerza que poseía y me dijo lo hermosa que me veía.

Estuve unos minutos platicando con mis padres antes de que Alice regresara a la recamara para anunciarnos que era momento de ir hacia el jardín para comenzar con la boda. Mi mamá salió de la habitación mientras mi papá me decía palabras dulces y me recordaba que sin importar lo que pasara yo siempre seria su bebé.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba parada al inicio del pasillo, era un camino de pétalos de rosa que guiaba directamente a un kiosco blanco, adornado con luces en forma de cascada y justo en medio de aquel kiosco estaba él, el amor de mi vida y además de mi hija la razón de mi existencia. En el momento en que lo vi ahí parado esperándome me di cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado, en algún momento de mi vida deje de creer en los cuentos de hadas y en los finales felices pero estando aquí parada a unos pasos de él y viendo como sus ojos verdes me observaba tan llenos de amor me daba cuenta de la mentira que me había empeñado en creer. Los cuentos de hadas si existían, claro que sí y los príncipes azules también, de otra forma no podía concebir que un hombre como Edward, perfecto amigo, perfecto amante y perfecto padre pudiera existir. En este momento mientras caminaba por altar tomada del brazo de mí padre por fin le encontraba sentido a cada una de las cosas que había vivido, a cada uno de los pasos que había dado y me daba cuenta de que en realidad todo pasa por algo, todo lo que viví había valido la pena para que yo llegara a este momento y pudiera esta parada frente a él, para poder convertirme en SU ESPOSA.

EPOV

Nunca pensé verme en una situación como esta, si siempre supe que encontraría a alguien, que me enamoraría y terminaría por casarme. Pero lo que jamás espere fue que la vida fuera tan amable de darme mucha más que eso, en cambio de una mujer cualquiera me había enamorado de un ángel, de una pequeñita dulce y tierna que por más que se empeño en cambiar su esencia nunca lo logró. Me enamore de una de las criaturas más inocentes, amables y desinteresadas de este mundo, y lo mejor del caso es que ella me correspondía y además había aceptado unir su vida a la mía, me había dado una hija y me amaba de la misma manera loca e irracional en que yo la amaba a ella.

Y justo en estos momentos mientras la veía aquí frente a mí, sonriéndome y vestida de novia era cuando me daba cuenta de que seguramente alguien allá arriba debía amarme o yo debí haber hecho algo demasiado bueno para merecérmela. Mi único deseo en este momento era poder ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella y poder hacerla feliz por siempre.

Por estar observándola no pude darme cuenta de que el sacerdote había comenzado la ceremonia y ahora había llegado nuestro turno para decir nuestros votos, el primero en comenzar era yo, así que mientras tomaba sus manos y me perdía en el mar de chocolate que eran sus ojos comencé a hablar.

- **_Aun recuerdo la primera vez que me perdí en tus ojos. Lo que vi en ellos me aterrorizo pues nunca había visto unos ojos que pudieran decir tantas cosas, al perderme en ese mar de chocolate pude darme cuenta de lo delicado y frágil de tu corazón, sin embargo también pude ver el poder y la determinación de tu alma. Y justo en ese momento supe que mi futuro me había visto a los ojos. Ahora solo pido cada día poder despertar para volver a perderme en esos ojos, para amarte y entregarte mi vida, gracias por todo. Te amo._** – termine de hablar y pude notar como los ojos de mi ángel comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, pero sin llorar comenzó a hablar para recitar sus votos

- **_Qué puedo decirte que no te haya dicho ya, que puedo darte que no te haya dado ya, no hay nada en mí que no sea absolutamente tuyo _**– podía notar cómo le costaba hablar – **_mi cuerpo, mi corazón, mi mente y mi alma te pertenecen. Todo lo que soy te pertenece desde hace mucho y seguirá siendo tuyo mucho después de esto. Te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas, mano con mano y corazón con corazón. Te amo Edward _**– termino de hablar con voz temblorosa mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad caían por su rostro.

En ese momento tenía ganas de besarla y tomarla en brazos para no dejarla ir nunca, pero fui interrumpido por el sacerdote.

- **_Edward Anthony Cullen ¿aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como tu esposa?-_**

- **_Si acepto – _**claro que la aceptaba, sin ella no podía vivir y que mejor que aceptar que ahora ella eran tan mía como yo era suyo.****

- **_Isabella Marie Swan ¿aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu esposo?_**

- **_Si acepto – _**pude notar como pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y la emoción se reflejaba en ellos

- **_Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer. Edward puedes besar a la novia_**

En cuanto el sacerdote nos declaro marido y mujer yo tome a Bella en brazos y la bese con toda la emoción que sentía. En ese momento nuestra familia se acerco para felicitarnos y mi madre trajo a mi hija a nuestro lado. Mi pequeña Nessie a pesar de tener tan solo tres meses parecía estar al tanto de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pues en toda la ceremonia se mantuvo quietecita y sin hacer algún ruido, y ahora que estaba en mis brazos luciendo igual de hermosa que su madre, no paraba de sonreír y hacia que yo tampoco pudiera dejar de hacerlo, era indescriptible la emoción que sentía al saber que a partir de esa día éramos oficialmente la familia Cullen Swan y lo seriamos por siempre.

BPOV

Cuando el sacerdote nos declaro marido y mujer sentí a mi corazón estallar de tanta felicidad, lo habíamos logrado, por fin estábamos juntos, al final tenía todo lo que siempre quise, un príncipe de hadas, una boda real, una pequeña princesa y sentía que podía tocar la felicidad con la punta de los dedos.

Cuando mi suegra se acerco para felicitarnos Edward reclamo a su hija y la tomo en brazos, hasta ese momento no había podido ver a mi princesita, se veía tan linda en ese vestidito azul eléctrico, igual al de sus tías, su cabello rizado y color cobrizo contrastaba al igual que su piel con el color del vestido, parecía salida de un cuento, pero al fin y al cabo eso era lo que estábamos viviendo ¿cierto? Un final de cuento, pero en mi caso este no era el final, era tan solo el comienzo de una nueva etapa, de aquella que estaba segura sería la etapa más feliz de mi vida.

Después de muchos abrazos y felicitaciones perdí la cuenta y me concentre en los ojos verdes de mi marido y ahí me quede hasta que Alice me recordó que debíamos dirigirnos hacia la recepción, debido a que habíamos decidido tener una boda al atardecer la recepción seria durante la noche y se llevaría a cabo en otro de los jardines de la hacienda Cullen.

Tomada de la mano de MI ESPOSO, seguí el camino de antorchas que según Alice me llevaría hacia mi sueño. Pero al llegar al lugar mi boca se abrió y no pude contener las lagrimas de emoción, al igual que en mis sueños de la infancia la boda era en el jardín más grande de todos, aquel que estaba junto al lago. No había carpa ni nada que nos impidiera admirar el cielo, el cual estaba cubierto por una manto de estrellas que parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para estar juntas esta noche, el lago estaba rodeado de incontables velas y antorchas que lo hacían lucir irreal, parecía una ilusión, las mesas estaban adornadas por enormes arreglos florales colocados al centro, la pista de baile se encontraba al centro de las mesas y estaba llena de pétalos de rosa de diferentes colores. No podía creer que Alice hubiera recordado la idea de mi boda perfecta, y lo mejor del caso la había hecho realidad.

La noche se nos estaba pasando muy rápido pero estaba divirtiéndome como enana, nunca había pensado que se podía ser tan feliz, ni siquiera antes de volverme Bella "los príncipes azules no existen" Swan. Pero ahora que sabía que tanta felicidad era posible estaba dispuesta a todo para lograr que esta nunca se me escapara de las manos, estaba dispuesta a trabajar al lado de Edward para que nuestro matrimonio estuviera lleno de alegría y felicidad y nunca, nunca dejaría que esta dicha se fuera.

Durante la cena otra de las sorpresas de mi pequeña amiga duende me sorprendió. Alice se había encargado de preparar un video de fotografía mías y de Edward y de fondo tenía una de nuestras canciones favoritas y una que Edward me había dedicado, Everything de Michael Bublé, al principio del video aparecían fotos mías y de Edward por separado, cuando éramos pequeños, la más graciosa fue una en la que yo aparecía con un vestido de princesa y luego Edward aparecía con un traje de príncipe, también había fotos de la primera vez que estuvimos en Londres cada uno por su lado, de nuestro viaje a la hacienda, los primeros cumpleaños que pasamos juntos, el día en que me pidió que me casara con él, el día en Renesmee llego a nuestras vidas y finalmente una foto en la que estábamos todos juntos, Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Renesmee y yo, al final del video aparecía una nota en la que mi hermano y mis amigos nos deseaban lo mejor del mundo. Definitivamente cuando se trataba de organizar bodas Alice llevaba todo al extremo, pero lograba que todo saliera perfecto, en cuanto pudiera le agradecería por todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Después de la cena llegó el momento que mas me divertía en las bodas, el lanzamiento del ramo, aun lo lograba entender muy bien porque todas las mujeres se volvían locas por atrapara el ramo, el hecho de que lo hicieran no les aseguraría que se casarían, pero de cualquier forma era la primera vez que yo iba a ser la encargada de lanzarlo en vez de estar parada entre la bola de locas, así que lo disfrutaría al máximo. Justo como lo esperaba en el momento en que se anunció el lanzamiento de ramo un grupo de locas se paró a ver quién era la "afortunada", entre esas locas por supuesto estaban mis cuñadas y mis mejores amigas, era muy divertido engañarlas y hacerlas creer que iba a lanzar el ramo y al final ¡nada!, pero finalmente me aburrí y termine lanzando el ramo me reí mucho al ver como todas se peleaban por intentar atraparlo pero finalmente solo podía haber una suertuda y me dio mucho gusto cuando vi que esa persona había sido mi dama de honor, mi hermana y la mejor amiga que pude pedir, Alice.

Después del ramo llego el momento de Edward para actuar y ahora aventar la liga, los caballeros no eran tan gritones como las mujeres pero igual estaban emocionados por ver quién atrapaba la liga. Finalmente Edward la aventó y esta le cayó a Jasper, por supuesto Alice se puso a brincar de felicidad, aunque yo sabía que no era necesaria una liga y un ramo, de cualquier modo todos esperábamos que la próxima boda fuera la de ese par de tortolos.

Edward y yo estábamos viviendo el mejor momento de nuestras vidas cuando de pronto anunciaron que era el momento de nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer, yo me preocupe porque no sabía que canción íbamos a bailar, después de todo yo no había elegido ninguna, pero Edward se dio cuenta de mi preocupación y tan solo me regalo una de sus sonrisas torcidas y me arrastro hacia la pista. Estando ahí comenzó a sonar una canción que pude reconocer de inmediato, I'll be de Edwin Mccain, voltee a ver a Alice y ella tan solo se encogió de hombros y señalo a Edward.

- ¿tu? ¿pero como supiste?

- Un poco de ayuda por parte del duende, yo solo quería cumplir todos tus sueños en realidad.

- Siempre soñé con bailar esta canción el día de mi boda, y ahora estoy aquí contigo, en la boda más linda que jamás haya visto, rodeada de los mejores amigos del mundo, con la hija más hermosa y con la canción que siempre soñé que seria. Simplemente no puedo pedir más. Te amo

- Yo te amo más.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath__._

_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the skyNever revealing their depth._

_Tell me that we belong together,Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,I'll hang from your lips,Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.[_

_Chorus:]_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And rain falls angry on the tin roofAs we lie awake in my bed._

_You're my survival, you're my living proof._

_My love is alive - not me that we belong together._

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_[Chorus]_

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._

_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,I'll be the greatest fan of your..._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_The greatest fan of your life...greatest fan of your life._

La canción siguió sonando pero en ese momento yo no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fueran los ojos verdes de mi esposo, lo cuales me veían con amor, ternura, pasión y adoración, me veían de la misma forma en que yo lo veía. En ese momento no podía imaginar mi vida de otra forma, no me imaginaba mi vida sin él o sin mi hija, ellos eran mi mundo y agradecía a la vida el haberme puesto en este lugar, con esta familia, con mis amigos que eran los mejores del mundo, por haberme regalado dos hermanas que aunque no compartíamos lazos de sangre si compartíamos lazos de amor, y simplemente agradecía cada paso, cada lágrima, cada tropiezo que me hizo llegar a este preciso lugar y momento, simplemente no podía pedir más que estar aquí en los brazos de Edward por siempre.


	22. Locura en Las Vegas

Después de la boda Edward y yo no quisimos una luna de miel normal, él y yo tendríamos toda una vida juntos para pasar todo el tiempo a solas que quisiéramos, así que un vez de un viaje él y yo solos optamos por un viaje con todos nuestros amigos, el destino, Las Vegas.

Mis padres se quedarían al cuidado de Ethan y Renesmee por una semana y nosotros disfrutaríamos con nuestros amigos de la misma forma en que lo hacíamos antes de que el drama llegara a nuestras vidas.

Mas pronto de lo que esperábamos el día para partir había llegado. Con las maletas preparadas y los boletos en mano nos despedimos de nuestra pequeña y de mis padres y así abordamos el avión con destino a las Vegas. Durante todo el vuelo Edward y yo nos la pasamos abrazados y diciéndonos lo mucho que nos amábamos, los demás seguramente se encontraban de la misma forma pues a pesar de tener a Emmet enfrente y Alice atrás este par nunca nos molesto como acostumbraban hacerlo.

En cuanto llegamos a Las Vegas parecíamos niños chiquitos, con miradas de asombro y pegando grititos de emoción por cada cosa que veíamos. Los días se nos pasaban volando entre tardes de compras y horas de sueño, mientras que las noches parecían no tener fin entre fiestas y casinos.

Durante nuestra última noche decidimos hacer algo diferente así que alrededor de las 12 pm me despedí de Edward y me fui junto con Alice y Rosalie. Los seis, Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo, habíamos planeado tener una cena de lo más romántica para después partir a uno de los mejores clubs de la ciudad y pasarla ahí hasta el amanecer.

Durante la tarde las chicas y yo nos la pasamos en una sesión de belleza, fuimos al spa, fuimos de compras para lucir espectaculares esa noche y finalmente regresamos a la habitación para comenzar a ponernos bellas. Alrededor de las 8 pm cuando estuvimos listas nos dirigimos hacia el lobby del hotel, en donde habíamos quedado de encontrarnos con los chicos. Cuando llegamos los tres estaban esperándonos, sin perder más tiempo avance hasta ellos y me lance a los brazos de Edward quien me recibió gustoso, cuando nos separamos mi esposo me dijo lo hermosa que me veía y sin decir más nos tomamos de la mano y acompañados por los demás salimos del hotel rumbo a nuestra noche romántica.

La noche romántica resulto ser todo un éxito, cada pareja se encontraba encerrada en su propia burbuja. En un momento Edward saco una cajita rosa de su pantalón y me la entregó.

_Amor, llevamos mes y medio de casados y aun no te había dado tu regalo de bodas es solo que aun no estaba listo – _

_Ed, no tienes que darme nada, tú y Nessie son lo único que necesito para ser feliz, nada más – _

_Te equivocas Bells, si tenía, tú me has dado a Nessie que es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida y aunque sé que mi regalo no se puede comparar con nuestra princesa si espero que te guste _– estaba a punto de entregarme la cajita pero entonces se detuvo y dijo _– pero antes de entregarte esto, hay una condición. No puedes abrir tu regalo ni ver lo que ahí dentro hasta que lleguemos a Forks- _

_¿Qué? ¿pero qué clase de regalo es ese?_

_Bueno es mi regalo, así que yo pongo las condiciones entonces ¿lo tomas o lo dejas? –_

_Ey, eso es injusto – _comencé a quejarme como niña chiquita y estaba dispuesta a usar todas mis tácticas de persuasión para que me dejara abrir mi regalo cuando de pronto un grito nos interrumpió.

_¡SI! ¡POR FIN! – _ese grito era de Alice. Inmediatamente volteamos hacia donde se encontraban ella u Jasper y encontramos a mi amiga saltando de felicidad y a Jazz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Después de que Alice terminara su celebración Rose y yo caminamos hacia donde ella estaba para preguntar qué era lo que pasaba.

_Al ¿Qué pasa? –_

_¡BELLA! ¡ROSE! Me voy a casar, me voy a casar, me voy a casar con mi Jazzy, miren – _en su dedo anular se encontraba un hermoso anillo de diamantes, el cual brillaba y resplandecía de la misma forma en que Alice lo hacía en ese momento.

_¡AHHHH!_ - Rose y yo comenzamos a gritar y a abrazar a Alice.

_¡UN MOMENTO!_ – un grito de Emmet nos paralizo a todos _– ya que aquí la duende presente_ - Alice le envió una mirada envenenada – _perdón, perdón, ya que Alice aquí presente no cuenta con la protección de un hermano mayor yo debo ocupar ese lugar porque me lo merezco y quiero a la enana como una hermana. Ahora aclarado ese punto ¡Jasper ven aquí! _– Jazz corrió hacia donde se encontraba parado Emmet – _muy bien Jasper si te vas a casar con mi hermanita Alice más te vale saber que ella no está sola, así que más te vale cuidarla y hacerla feliz, o de otra forma tendrás que enfrentarte a mi ¿entendido?_ - la expresión en el rostro de Emmet lucia amenazadora así que Jasper solo se limito a responder.

_¡si mi capitán!_ – después de decir eso todos estallamos en carcajadas.

Todos felicitamos a los novios y después nos dirigimos al club donde ahora no solo celebraríamos nuestra última noche en Las Vegas sino también el compromiso de nuestros amigos.

Estábamos bailando y pasándola realmente bien. Edward y yo nos encontrábamos como siempre encerrados en nuestra burbuja personal, hasta que de pronto me di cuenta de algo. Alice se iba a casar y aun no había empezado con la histeria por los planes de boda, aun no había gritos, ni comenzaba a dar órdenes o hacer reservaciones en los mejores lugares de Forks. En cuanto me di cuenta de eso comencé a buscar a mi amiga pero al parecer ni ella ni Jasper se encontraban por ningún lugar cerca, le pregunte a Rose pero ella tampoco sabía donde se encontraban.

Después de varios minutos, casi media hora después, Alice y Jasper regresaron a nuestra mesa, venían tomados de la mano, luciendo caras de enamorados y con una sonrisa pegada al rostro. En cuanto Alice llego hasta donde estábamos Rose y yo comenzó a gritar.

_¡me voy a casar! ¡me voy a casar! – _

_Si, si, Al, todos sabemos que te vas a casar. Muchas felicidades – _

_No tontita, me refiero a que me caso hoy, aquí en Las Vegas_ – dijo Alice con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

_¡¿Qué?_ – respondimos todos al mismo tiempo.

_P… pero Al ¿Qué pasa? ¿estás loca? ¿borracha? Que pasa, ¿y tu boda de ensueño? ¿el vestido blanco? ¿el pastel? ¿los jardines? ¿Qué pasa con todo eso? – _

_Jajaja, Bella nada de eso es necesario solo quiero casarme ¡YA!_ –

_No, no entiendo ¿por qué la prisa? ¿estás embarazada? _- dijo Rose – _es eso ¿verdad Alice? Estas embarazada y por eso tu y mi hermano se quieren casar ya –_

_¡claro que no! Es solo que bueno me acabo de dar cuenta que realmente no necesito una boda de cuento de hadas. Llevo años esperando por este momento, para casarme con Jasper, simplemente ya estoy lista y no quiero esperar ni un minuto más. Además aquí y ahora tengo todo lo que necesito, tengo a Jasper, tengo a los mejores amigos del mundo y tengo a mis hermanas, las tengo a ustedes y eso es suficiente para que mi boda sea todo lo que eh soñado, así que vámonos ya que la ceremonia comienza en media hora, Jazz y yo solo regresamos por ustedes así que ¡andando!_ - y después de decir eso Alice nos saco a todos a empujones rumbo a la capilla más cercana.

En cuanto llegamos a la capilla todo fue demasiado rápido, como un borrón. Emmet fue el encargado de entregar a Alice, Jasper la esperaba ansioso al pie del altar, Rose y yo como era de esperarse éramos las damas de honor y Edward el padrino, Elvis era el encargado de oficiar la ceremonia, todo parecía una locura, y al final a pesar de la prisa con la que todo se llevo a cabo la mirada de amor en los ojos de Alice y Jasper, la forma en que se observaban no demostraba otra cosa que un amor incondicional y que al igual que el amor que nos teníamos Edward y yo el suyo también era capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo. Finalmente Elvis declaro a mis mejores amigos marido y mujer y al instante todos los presentes estallamos en aplausos.

A la mañana siguiente desayunamos los seis juntos y luego partimos hacia el aeropuerto. En cuanto abordamos el avión me acurruque en los brazos de mi marido y al instante Edward se quedo dormido mientras tanto yo en sus brazos pensaba en lo pronto que llegaríamos a Forks y en lo pronto que volvería a ver a mi niña, mi Nessie. También pensaba en lo loco de este viaje, siempre seria inolvidable, no podía creer que en mi luna de miel Alice y Jasper se habían casado, mi amiga la eterna planeadora, aquella que siempre soñó con una boda como de cuento de hadas simplemente había abandonado esa idea para casarse en Las Vegas, resultaba tan increíble, y aun así tan perfecto, tan impulsivo y loco como la misma Alice.

De pronto recordé la cajita rosa que estaba en mi bolsa, aquella cajita que contenía mi regalo, pero ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?, realmente moría de ganas por abrirlo pero se lo había prometido a Edward, así que no lo haría solo me quedaba llegar a Forks y descubrir que había ahí dentro. Con ese último pensamiento me quede dormida entre los brazos de mi perfecto esposo y con los recuerdos de un loco viaje, una locura de amor en Las Vegas.


	23. It feels like home

Al día siguiente de nuestro regreso Edward por fin me dejo abrir mi regalo, aunque debo confesar que al abrirlo mi confusión creció más ya que dentro de aquella cajita rosa tan solo había una llave atada a un listón. Yo no entendía nada ¿una llave? ¿Por qué Edward me regalaría una llave? Al tener la pequeña llave en mis manos voltee a ver a mi marido con la confusión reflejada en el rostro pero él solo río y me dijo – ya lo veras amor, ya lo veras – y después de decir eso tomo a nuestra hija en brazos y salió del departamento conmigo siguiéndole los pasos.

Los tres subimos al volvo de Edward y nos encaminamos al destino que solo él conocía. Cerca de 20 minutos después dejamos la carretera para internarnos un poco en el bosque ubicado entre Forks y Seattle y cinco minutos más tarde Edward detuvo el auto y finalmente pude descubrir mi regalo. Frente a nosotros estaba un jardín bellísimo, lleno de arbustos, vegetación y flores de distintos colores, y en medio de aquel jardín se encontraba la casa más perfecta de todas, era enorme, blanca, con unas escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal, tenia ventanales enormes y que lograban que entrara demasiada luz, pero eso era tan solo el exterior. En cuanto vi la casa no pude evitar gritar y correr a abrazar a mi perfecto esposo, no podía creerlo ¡me había regalado una casa!

Después de los abrazos y los agradecimientos Edward me pidió que entráramos a la casa para que yo pudiera apreciar la decoración, en cuanto entramos no pude evitar irme de espaldas con todo aquello, la decoración no era nada lujoso ni ostentoso, sin embargo estaba llena de detalles, las paredes eran de colores neutros y lograban que se viera más luminosa. Edward me dijo que le había pedido ayuda a Alice para decorar la casa, y no se había equivocado al pedirle ayuda pues esa enana me conocía tan bien que la casa, la decoración y cada pequeño detalle que había en ella me encantaba, ni yo misma hubiera podido elegir algo tan perfecto. Después de recorrer la casa y agradecerle infinitamente a Edward por el regalo regresamos a nuestro departamento y comenzamos a empacar, ahora que teníamos nuestra casa yo no quería esperar ni un segundo más para mudarnos y comenzar a vivir en ella como la familia que éramos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que nos mudamos a nuestra casa, y simplemente no podía imaginar que mi vida pudiera ser más perfecta. Mi pequeña Nessie ahora tenía 10 meses y cada día lucia más hermosa y se parecía más a su padre, mi Edward, ese hombre al igual que el primer día seguía siendo mi perdición, lo amaba con pasión y locura y simplemente no podía imaginar mi vida sin ninguno de estos dos ángeles, pues desde el momento en que la vida los puso en mi camino ellos se habían convertido en todo para mí.

Llego el día del cumpleaños 25 de Edward así que todos en casa nos estábamos preparando para una fiesta a lo grande, bueno al menos Nessie y yo lo hacíamos porque Edward no tenía ni idea de que tendríamos una fiesta en casa. Alice como siempre no podía dejar que una fecha especial pasara sin celebración, así que ella era la encargada de la decoración, el pastel, las invitaciones, los invitados, etcétera, etcétera, mi trabajo como esposa del hombre más maravilloso de la tierra consistía en raptar a mi perfecto marido y dejarle a Alice las llaves de mi casa para que ella pudiera encargarse de todo. Además de la fiesta Alice también era la encargada de nuestro proyecto especial, le había pedido ayuda al duende para darle mi regalo a Edward, este año le tenía preparada una gran sorpresa y necesitaba de la mente creativa de la enana para poder hacerlo aun más especial.

Esa mañana me desperté y como todas me quedé observando a mi esposo mientras dormía, siempre tenía la misma expresión de paz y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, lo cual me demostraba que al igual que yo él era feliz con nuestra familia. Después de unos minutos observando a Edward me levante de la cama con muchísimo cuidado para no despertarlo y salí rumbo a la habitación de Nessie, mi hija ya estaba despierta por lo que solo basto tomarla en brazos y regresar con ella a mi habitación, estando ahí llegue hasta mi cama y comencé a cantar feliz cumpleaños para que Edward se despertara, en cuanto lo hizo una sonrisa deslúmbrate se planto en su rostro y simplemente nos abrazo y beso a ambas.

EPOV

Estaba recostado en mi cama observando a Bella dormir, lo hacia todas las mañanas pero ella nunca se daba cuenta, Bella pensaba que ella era la primera en despertar y la que me observaba dormir a mí, eso la hacía feliz y por eso jamás le diría que quien se despertaba primero era yo. Hoy era el día de mi cumpleaños, hoy cumplía 25 años y simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en lo agradecido que estaba con la vida por todo lo que me había dado, a muchas personas les cuesta toda una vida encontrar la felicidad o una razón para ser felices, sin embargo yo, con tan solo 25 años tenía a mi lado todo lo que necesitaba para ser inmensamente feliz, tenía a Bella, la mujer más maravillosa que pueda existir, es hermosa, cariñosa, atenta y por si eso fuera poco es la mejor mamá del mundo, ella me había dado a mi otra razón de vivir, Renesmee, esa niña me había robado el corazón desde el primer instante en que clavo sus ojitos chocolate en los míos y tomo mi dedo entre sus manitas, ser papá era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, ella me daba una razón para despertarme todas las mañanas, mi hija y su madre lo eran todo para mí y no podía imaginar que hubiese un hombre más afortunado que yo por tener a sus dos grandes amores a su lado.

Mientras pensaba note como Bella comenzó a removerse, lo cual significaba que estaba a punto de despertarse así que nuevamente me acomodé en la cama y fingí estar dormido, minutos después note como los ojos de mi hermosa esposa se fijaban en mí, la conocía tan bien que podía asegurar que estaba sonriendo, pasos sus dedos por mi mejilla y después de dar un suspiro se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación. Minutos después regresó y volvió a acomodarse en la cama, esta vez traía a nuestra hija consigo, lo sabía porque podía percibir ese aroma a bebé tan característico, después de aclararse la garganta un par de veces comenzó a cantar - ¡feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! Vamos dormilón, despierta – y esas palabras bastaron para que mi farsa terminara, abrí los ojos y mis dos amores estaban en mi cama regalándome una sonrisa y sin saberlo el mejor regalo que podría recibir, las abrace y bese a ambas y nuevamente agradecí al cielo por haber puesto a Bella en mi vida.

Después de las felicitaciones y los abrazos el teléfono sonó y siguió sonando toda la mañana, mis hermanas, padres, cuñados, amigos, suegros y demás personas se la pasaron llamando para felicitarme, o en alguno casos como el de Emmet tan solo llamaban para burlarse por mi supuesta vejez, claro que mi cuñado no recordaba que él es 6 meses más viejo que yo por lo que cuando se lo recordé las bromas cesaron inmediatamente. Después de bañarnos y arreglarnos Bella dijo que no podíamos quedarnos en casa porque hoy era una fecha especia, así que nos arrastro hasta Seattle, desayunamos, recorrimos el centro comercial en busca de mi "regalo perfecto" y dimos un paseo por el parque, finalmente alrededor de las 6 de la tarde Bella alego estar agotada así que nos apresuramos a regresar a la casa.

El camino de regreso fue muy normal, bueno normal excepto por el hecho de que esta vez Bella no hablaba, lo cual era realmente extraño en ella quien nunca paraba de hablar, pero simplemente creí que era porque realmente estaba agotada. Finalmente llegamos y después de dejar el auto en el garaje nos dirigimos a la casa. Yo llevaba a Nessie en brazos por lo que Bella se adelanto a abrir la puerta de la casa. Al entrar todo parecía normal pero de pronto todas las luces se encendieron y toda mi familia salió de sus escondites.

Todos gritaron ¡SORPRESA! Y segundos después Alice estaba encima de mi abrazándome y deseándome un feliz cumpleaños, después de la enana llegaron todos los demás, mi cuñado, Rose, Jasper, mis suegros, mis padres y hasta mis hermanas estaban ahí, finalmente mi Bella se acerco a mí y después de besarme me deseo un buen cumpleaños, si tan solo ella supiera que este era el mejor cumpleaños solo por pasarlo a su lado y de nuestra hija.

Alice se encargo de que este fuera un cumpleaños como hace mucho no tenía uno, hubo pastel, velitas, me cantaron el famosos feliz cumpleaños y hasta me hicieron pedir un deseo y morder el pastel, realmente estaba pasando un cumpleaños muy agradable al lado de todas las personas que eran importantes en mi vida. De pronto vi como Bella desaparecía al lado de Alice y no regresaron hasta cinco minutos después y en cuanto lo hicieron Bella se acerco hacia mí, me tomo de la mano y comenzó a guiarme hacia el patio trasero de la casa.

BPOV

Después de partir el pastel y cantar el feliz cumpleaños arrastre a Alice hacia la cocina para preguntarle si todo estaba listo para mi sorpresa, a lo que ella contesto que sí, que todo estaba listo en el patio trasero y que el regalo que había dejado estaba justo donde le había pedido que lo dejara, me lanzo una mirada cómplice y luego salió de la cocina. Yo salí detrás de ella y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Edward. Todos en la fiesta parecían estar distraídos por lo que decidí que ese era el mejor momento para raptar a mi esposo por unos minutos.

Cuando llegue hasta donde estaba Edward lo tome de la mano y lo guie hacia el patio trasero. Al llegar todo estaba tal y como se lo había pedido a la enana, había velas y luces en forma de cascada que colgaban por las paredes, un camino de velas que guiaba a un mantel ubicado justo en el centro del jardín y en medio de aquel mantel se encontraba una cajita plateada que contenía mi regalo para Edward. Guie a Edward hasta donde estaba el mantel y mi regalo y al llegar le pedí que nos sentáramos.

- _Amor ¿qué es todo esto? - _

- _Bueno, hoy es un día especial así que decidí darte un regalo igual de especial y que estoy segura de que vas a amar tanto como yo -_

- _Bells, tú y Nessie son lo único que necesito para hacer este día especial, no necesito nada más - _

- _ Bueno eso no lo puedes saber hasta que abras tu regalo, así que vamos ábrelo estoy segura de que vas a cambiar de opinión – _

- _Mmm… está bien, pero no hay nada que pueda amar más que ustedes, eso ya lo sabes – después de decir aquello Edward me observó un poco confundido pero tan solo tomo el regalo y comenzó a abrirlo._

EPOV

Era realmente extraña la forma en que Bella estaba actuando es decir ¿qué podría ser mejor y podría llegar a amar tanto como a ella y nuestra hija? Simplemente a mi no se me ocurría nada así que tan solo tome el regalo y comencé a abrirlo. Finalmente cuando termine de abrir aquella cajita plateada encontré algo que simplemente me dejo impresionado, dentro de aquella caja estaba una varita blanca que justo en el centro mostraba un signo de + rosa, yo no sabía mucho pero imaginaba lo que eso significaba, aquella varita no era más que una prueba de embarazo y por el signo rosa se podía decir que era positiva, pero ¿por qué Bella me regalaría eso?... a menos que ella…

- _Bella… ¿acaso tú? ¿estás? – ella tan solo asintió _

- _Así es, felicidades papá. Estamos embarazados otra vez. Ya sé, ya sé qué es muy pronto pero bueno supongo que ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer_

- _Te equivocas, claro que hay algo que se puede hacer –_

- _¿Cómo? ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos? –_

- _Amarlo, Bella esto no es pronto para mí creo que es el momento perfecto para ser papás nuevamente. Y respecto al regalo tenías mucha razón, lo voy a amar tanto como a ti y a Nessie, ahora ya no tengo dos sino tres razones para vivir. Muchas gracias, TE AMO –_

- _Oh Edward, yo te amo aun más – y después de decir aquello Bella se lanzó a mis brazos y nos fundimos en una sesión de apasionados besos. No podía creerlo, íbamos a ser padres nuevamente y esta vez podríamos compartir todo, si antes creía ser feliz ahora simplemente no encontraba palabras para describir como me sentía, pero si sabía que quería gritarle a todo el mundo que iba a ser papá nuevamente – bueno amor, creo que si lo sabe Dios que lo sepa el mundo ¿no crees?_

- _Si tienes razón, es hora de decírselo a los demás, creo que se pondrán felices._

Y así tomados de la mano regresamos a la casa para darles a los demás la buena noticia.

BPOV

Mi sorpresa había salido mejor de lo planeado, Edward estaba emocionadísimo con la idea de ser papá nuevamente y yo me sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo por poder compartirlo con él desde el primer momento. Estábamos entrando a la casa cuando escuchamos como Emmet y Alice se peleaban, finalmente cuando entramos totalmente a la casa descubrimos la razón de la pelea, al parecer Alice había ofrecido a Rose una copa de vino y enseguida Emmet se había puesto verde de coraje y no dejaba a Rose tomar, lo cual era bastante extraño pues Emmet jamás le negaba o prohibía algo a Rose.

- _¿y por qué no puede tomar vino? Vamos Rose, él no te puede negar nada, solo toma un sorbo – _

- _¡no Alice! Ella no va a tomar nada ya te lo eh dicho – _

- _¿y por qué no? –_

- _Porque… porque… PORQUE ROSE ESTA EMBARAZADA – _

- _¿Qué? – gritamos todos al mismo tiempo, no podía creerlo mi amiga estaba embarazada igual que yo_

- _Oh Rose, eso es tan genial. ¡vamos a ser mamás al mismo tiempo! _

- _¡¿QUÉ? – volvió a gritar nuestra audiencia_

- _Ah, bueno eso era lo que Edward y yo veníamos a decirles pero Emmet nos robo la noticia, en fin, familia estoy embarazada_

- _Bueno ya que todos estamos dando noticias creo que es el momento perfecto para dar la mía – Alice tenía una noticia que dar, bueno no creo que fuera que estaba embarazada ¿o sí?_

- _Jazzy, felicidades vamos a ser papás – en cuanto dijo aquello Jasper se puso verde, como si estuviera mareado y segundos después cayó al suelo desmayado, en seguida Edward y Emmet comenzaron a partirse de risa mientras Alice, Rose y yo corríamos a ayudarlo. _

Mientras intentábamos despertar a Jasper yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo perfecto que había resultado todo, mis mejores amigas y yo estábamos esperando un bebé al mismo tiempo, justo como lo imaginábamos cuando éramos tan solo unas niñas, mi familia y mis amigos eran los mejores que alguien podía tener y además ahora tenía todo lo que siempre soñé, un castillo en donde vivir, a mi príncipe encantado, a la princesita más linda de todas y a un nuevo bebé en camino, definitivamente no encontraba nada más que pudiera pedir, por fin tenía mi cuento de hadas, tenía un hogar y a pesar de no saber cómo resultarían las cosas en el futuro si podía asegurar que mi felices por siempre había comenzado aquel día.


	24. And they lived happily ever after!

**5 años después**

Rose y Alice siempre habían estado de acuerdo en todo, y usualmente siempre hacían las cosas al mismo tiempo pero llevaron esa tradición al extremo el día en que tuvieron a sus bebés. Mis amigas habían logrado coincidir hasta en la fecha de parto y es que las dos habían entrado en labor de parto el mismo día, justo en mi baby shower. La primera en empezar fue Alice por lo que todos salimos volados al hospital para que justo al llegar Rose anunciara que ella también estaba teniendo contracciones, dos horas después nació mi segundo sobrino, Evan Swan Hale, y tres horas más tarde los gemelos de Alice llegaron a nuestras vidas, Bastien y Sophie Hale Brandon. Los tres bebés eran hermosos y ahora la única que faltaba por dar a luz era yo, esta vez Edward y yo habíamos decidido no averiguar el sexo del bebé por lo que esperábamos ansiosamente la llegada de nuestro segundo bebé.

Dos semanas después no tuve más que esperar, las contracciones llegaron y Edward y yo llegamos al hospital en tiempo record, después de tres horas el momento llegó y esta vez Edward se mantuvo cuerdo y sin desmayarse. Finalmente el doctor anuncio la llegada de nuestra segunda princesa, Elizabeth Cullen Swan, mi pequeña Lizzie era como una mini yo, sus rasgos eran muy parecidos a los míos, su cabello era castaño y ondulado pero sus ojos, esos definitivamente eran como los de Edward, del mismo tono verde y con la misma intensidad en la mirada que los de su padre.

En cuanto a carácter Nessie era exactamente igual a su padre, amaba la música, y tenía esa forma de andar tan impecable justo como la de Edward, el dibujo y el diseño eran una de sus pasiones, es una niña bastante segura de sí misma y siempre sabe que es lo que quiere y hace de todo con tal de conseguirlo y si no fuera por el hecho de que mi hija es una niña podría afirmar que es un clon de su padre. Por otro lado esta Lizzie, esa niña no podía negar que es mi hija, es igual de torpe y distraída que yo, vive prácticamente en las nubes y tiene una imaginación enorme, es bastante testaruda y cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza es muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión pero aun así puede llegar a ser la niña más dulce del mundo, ella al igual que yo sueña con cuentos de hadas, castillos en el cielo y príncipes azules.

Todo mundo podría pensar que por el hecho de que Lizzie es la más pequeña podría ser la favorita de Edward, pero en realidad no es así, mi marido no hace diferencia entre ninguna de nuestras niñas a las dos las ama por igual y no sé como lo hace pero siempre logra darle su espacio a cada una e involucrarse con los gustos de nuestras pequeñas, si bien le es más fácil convivir con Nessie por sus gustos similares cuando se trata de pasar tiempo con Lizzie no duda en disfrazarse de príncipe o en sentarse y jugar a la hora del té con nuestra pequeñita.

Hoy Lizzie y Nessie habían ido a pasar la tarde a casa de Alice con Bastien y Sophie, Edward estaba un poco celoso pues aunque Elizabeth tenía apenas 5 años podía notarse la conexión que existía entre ella y el hijo de mi mejor amiga, esos dos siempre han estado juntos. Bastien es tan solo dos semanas mayor que mi niña pero aun así es demasiado sobreprotector y en cuanto a Lizzie se refiere es capaz de todo con tal de cumplir sus deseos, estaba segura de que mi niña sin siquiera empezar a buscar ya había encontrado a su príncipe, y como todo un papá celoso a Edward no le agradaba la idea de que su bebé encontrara al dichoso príncipe.

En cuantos mis hijas regresaron de casa de su tía Alice, Nessie y Lizzie subieron corriendo los escaleras hasta mi recamara y en cuanto llegaron se lanzaron a mis brazos y me llenaron de besos, ellas siempre hacían eso cuando se separaban de Edward o de mi por un rato. Las tres nos quedamos tiradas en la cama por un rato hasta que Lizzie comenzó a hablar.

- _¡Ma! ¿verdad qué los príncipes azules si existen?_

- _Liz ya te dije que no, Ethan dice que no y él sabe porque es más grande ¿verdad ma que no existen?_

- _Que si_

- _Que no _

- _QUE SI, ma dile a Ness que si existen y que hay que besar a muchos sapos para encontrarlo_

- _¿es verdad ma? ¿tú tuviste que besar sapos? ¡eww! _

- _Jajaja… si, Liz los príncipes azules si existen, cuesta trabajo encontrarlos y a veces hay que esperar mucho, normalmente no vienen montados en un corcel blanco ni usan espada… Mmm ¿quieren que les cuente una historia?_

- _SII_

- _Bien, entonces aquí va_

_Erase una vez una princesa que vivía en el reino de Forks, ella y sus mejores amigas la adivina Alice y la hermosa Rosalie soñaban con encontrar a su príncipe azul. Un día la princesa Bella creyó haberlo encontrado pero finalmente todo resulto ser tan solo una ilusión y el príncipe se volvió sapo. La princesa Bella desilusionada dejo de creer en la existencia de los príncipes azules y simplemente dejo de buscar. Sus amigas insistían en que ella no debía darse por vencida pero la princesa era muy terca y no les hacía caso. Un día mientras la princesa corría por el bosque choco contra alguien, ese alguien era un apuesto caballero de cabellos color bronce y ojos como las esmeraldas, desde aquel día la princesa y el caballero se hicieron mejores amigos y una noche estrellada después de que la princesa se hubiese perdido en el bosque el caballero confesó estar enamorado de ella y así comenzaron una vida de felicidad, o al menos así fue hasta que la bruja Tanya los separo y la princesa huyo, el caballero nunca se dio por vencido y decidió buscarla por todo lados, finalmente con la ayuda de la adivina Alice el caballero encontró a su princesa. Ellos se casaron y tuvieron a dos hermosas princesitas, una de ojos como el chocolate y el cabello del color del bronce y la segunda con ojos esmeralda iguales a los de su padre y el cabello color caoba como el de su madre. Desde entonces la princesa que no creía en los cuentos de hadas volvió a creer y ahora sabe que los príncipes azules si existen. _

- _Mami las princesas se parecen a Ness y a mi… y el príncipe a mi papi_

- _Liz eso es porque nosotras somos las princesas y mi papi el príncipe ¿verdad ma?_

- _Si mi amor, ustedes son las princesas más lindas y su papi el príncipe más guapo_

- _¿Así que soy el más guapo eh?_

- _¡papi!_

- _Hola mis amores, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?_

- _Mamá nos estaba contando un cuento de cómo encontró a su príncipe azul porque Ness no cree que existan_

- _¿Ah no?_

- _Bueno, no porque no conocía a nadie que hubiese encontrado uno pero mi mami ya me explico que es porque no siempre llegan en un corcel blanco, a veces solo chocan con la princesa así como tú y ella._

- _Jajaja, así es Ness _

- _Ves, yo tenía razón los príncipes azules si existen, y yo ya encontré al mío_

- _¿Qué?_

- _Si papi, Bastien es mi príncipe azul y cuando sea grande me voy a casar con él y vamos a vivir en un castillo._

- _De ninguna manera Elizabeth _

- _Pero ¿Por qué papito?_

- _Porque eres mi bebé y ¿si tú te vas con Bastien entonces quien va a ser mi bebé?_

- _Papi, yo siempre voy a ser tu bebé_

Después de eso Edward atacó a Lizzie y a Ness con cosquillas y por supuesto después los tres se pusieron en mi contra y comenzaron a atacarme a mí, en momentos así simplemente no podía pensar que la vida pudiera ser mejor.

**10 años después **

Era un día normal en casa, bueno al menos lo era hasta antes de que Nessie entrara corriendo y gritando a la casa.

– _ ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Tienes que escuchar esto _

– _Ok Ness, ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué gritas?_

– _¿Qué por qué grito? Ma, a que no adivinas_

– _¿Qué es lo que no adivino?_

– _Alec, ¡Alec Vulturi me invito a salir este fin de semana! Y no sabes ma, fue mágico. Como los cuentos que me contabas cuando era chiquita, fue por mí a la escuela y ahí enfrente de todos y del tarado de Mike me invito. Obvio todas mis amigas se morían de celos y las mariposas en el estomago hicieron su aparición y es que imagínate es Alec Vulturi el chico más lindo del mundo, me siento en las nubes_

– _Oh cariño eso es genial, siempre supe que entre Alec y tu había algo_

– _Lo sé mami, te juro que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en años_

– _¿qué es lo mejor que te ha pasado princesa? – al parecer Edward había llegado a casa y escucho la última parte de nuestra conversación_

– _Pues que Alec me invitara a salir – dijo Ness en un grito de emoción_

– _¿Alec? ¿Qué Alec? ¿no estarás hablando de Alec Vulturi o sí?_

– _Ay pa obvio si, de que otro Alec podría estar hablando – dijo mi hija en un tono de obviedad y entonces el rostro de Edward palideció _

– _Oh no, eso sí que no señorita. Tú no puedes salir con él – soltó enojado_

– _P… ¿pero por qué no?_

– _Es tres años más grande que tú_

– _¿y qué? Tu eres tres años más grande que mamá_

– _Si pero solo tienes 17 años_

– _Eso no es pretexto_

– _Bueno, no lo conozco lo suficiente_

– _Papá lo conoces desde que es un bebé, por si no lo recuerdas es el hijo del ex jefe de mamá y te llevas genial con él_

– _Pero no se sus intenciones – Edward estaba dando pretextos tontos y no entendía porque así que decidí intervenir_

– _Ok basta. Ness, amor ve a tu cuarto tu papá y yo tenemos que hablar_

– _Ok ma – dijo mi hija en un tono de resignación_

– _Edward Cullen ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? _

– _Ella va a salir con un hombre_

– _Si ¿y?_

– _Es mi niña_

– _Amor, ella ya no es una niña es una adolescente _

– _No, ella es mi bebé. Una bebé no puede salir con un hombre_

– _Edward, actúa como un adulto por favor. Renesmee no es más una bebé y si, para nosotros siempre lo será pero no puedes negarle todos los permisos para salir con chicos._

– _Es que Bella, este no es cualquier chico. Ella ha estado enamorada de él desde siempre, no es una cita con cualquier tarado, es " la cita"_

– _¿Y tu como sabes eso?_

– _Bella ella también es mi hija y hasta hace un par de años yo era su mayor confidente, ella lo ama y él por fin la ha invitado a salir ¿no te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?_

– _Si me doy cuenta y por eso mismo no le puedes negar que salga con él. Tu lo has dicho esta es "la cita", es importante para ella y necesita el apoyo de su papá no tus arranques de celos porque te van a robar a tu bebé. Ella necesita a su confidente no a su papá celoso y sobreprotector_

– _Ok, pero espera a que Emmet y Jasper sepan de esto, seguramente ellos me apoyaran._

– _Mmm…. Tal vez pero para eso están Rosalie y Alice al rescate y ellas tampoco permitirán que tu, Jasper y mi hermano arruinen la cita de Nessie_

– _Como digas – dijo mientras se enfurruñaba como niño chiquito_

– _Ok, entonces necesito dinero _

– _¿qué? ¿para qué?_

– _Bueno no pensaras que dejare que mi hija vaya vestida como vagabunda a su cita con Alec ¿no? – Edward no contesto nada y simplemente me entrego su billetera – así me gusta amor, ¡Ness! ¡baja nos vamos de compras! – y en menos de dos segundos mi hija estaba parada a mi lado lista para irnos a conseguir el outfit perfecto_

Esa tarde todas las chicas salimos a comprar, todas teníamos opiniones distintas acerca de lo que mi hija debería utilizar pero finalmente con la ayuda de sus tías, su hermana, Sophie y yo lo encontramos. Yo mejor que nadie sabía lo importante que podía ser la primera cita con tu primer amor y por eso estaba dispuesta a ayudar a mi hija en todo, incluso en mantener a raya los celos de su padre y sus tíos, Emmet y Jasper.

Ese fin de semana toda mi familia estaba reunida en mi casa, y con todos me refiero a Emmet, Rose, Jasper, Alice y mis sobrinos. Estábamos en la sala platicando mientras esperábamos a que Nessie bajara y a que Alec llegara por ella. Por supuesto los hombres estaban en su posición de machos celosos, enfurruñados en el sillón. De pronto el timbre sonó y el primero en correr a la puerta fue Ethan, mi sobrino al no tener hermanas había adoptado a Renesmee y a Elizabeth como sus pequeñas hermanas y desde siempre había sido un hermano sobreprotector, de hecho esa era una de las razones por las que muchos chicos evitaban a mis hijas y es que tenían miedo de que el pequeño monstruito de Emmet les fuera a partir la cara si se atrevían a acercarse a sus primas.

A Ethan le importo poco que Alec fuera uno de sus mejores amigos, aun así lo primero que dijo al abrir la puerta fue – _Alec Vulturi, ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo pelo a mi hermanita, de lo contrario sabes lo que te espera_ – Alec sólo se echo a reír y prometió cuidar de mi niña.

Renesmee aun no había terminado de arreglarse por lo que solo grito – _Ma, bajo en cinco minutos_ – después del grito de mi hija me acerque a la puerta e invite a Alec a pasar. En cuanto entró a la sala todos los hombres de la familia le enviaron miradas envenenadas, bueno todos menos Bastien ya que él tan solo tenía ojos para observar a Elizabeth. Edward en su posición de padre sobreprotector estaba a punto de comenzar con la sesión de preguntas embarazosas, pero basto una sola mirada de mi parte para que parara en seco y se comportara de forma amable con el chico.

15 minutos después Nessie por fin bajo y no es porque sea mi hija pero lucia hermosa, el vestido que habíamos elegido lucia hermoso en ella, sus rizos color bronce caían en sus hombros y sus ojos chocolates brillaban de la emoción.

EPOV

No podía creerlo, mi pequeñita iba a salir con Alec, el mismo niño del que me hablaba hace algunos años, cuando mi niña me confiaba todo. Realmente estaba teniendo un mal momento al tratar de aceptar que mi bebé iba a salir con alguien, pero es que además no era cualquier persona, yo mejor que nadie sabía todo lo que significaba para mi hija salir con Alec, él era aquello que las mujeres llaman "su príncipe azul", la forma en que se le iluminaba el rostro al nombrarlo me hacia recordar la forma en que Bella me miraba, y simplemente no podía evitar sentirme celoso, era como si me estuvieran robando a mi niña.

Hoy el hombrecito aquel iba a pasar por mi princesa y no podía pasar por esto solo, por lo que pedí refuerzos y Emmet y Jasper estaban en casa haciéndome el momento más pasadero. Emmet y Jasper habían cumplido la promesa que hicieron el día en que Renesmee nació y desde siempre han sido los mejores tíos que mis hijas pudieron tener, las cuidan, quieren y consienten como si fueran sus propias hijas y por lo mismo yo sabía que estaban pasando el mismo trago amargo que yo en este momento.

La relación con Nessie siempre había sido muy fácil, ella era muy parecida a mí y yo siempre había sido su héroe, su mejor amigo y su confidente. A diferencia de Lizzie que siempre acudía a su madre para pedirle consejos Nessie siempre acudía a mí para pedir ayuda pero esta vez ella había pedido consejo a su madre y sobre un tema en el que yo no podía ayudar, simplemente no podía evitar sentirme desplazado e inútil y ese sentimiento era realmente frustrante, lo único que podía hacer era sentarme aquí, poner mi mejor cara y esperar a que tipito aquel llegara.

De pronto el timbre sonó y de inmediato supe que el príncipe había llegado a robarse a mi princesa, Ethan corrió a abrir la puerta e hizo lo que a mí me hubiera encantado hacer pero no podía o si no Bella se encargaría de hacerme pagar, lo amenazo, ese muchachote había sido de gran ayuda en mi afán de alejar a los chicos de mis niñas pero esta vez no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer porque Alec era valiente al enfrentarse a mi enorme sobrino y bueno eso era algo que debía reconocerle al chico.

Alec pasó y se sentó en el sillón, saludo educadamente a todos y yo a pesar de mis deseos respondí el saludo. Todo estaba en un cómodo silencio hasta que Lizzie comenzó a atacar a Alec con preguntas, su madre tan solo le lanzo miradas fulminantes pero Elizabeth y Bella tenían el mismo carácter terco y rebelde por lo que Lizzie no paro con las preguntas.

- _Y bien cuñado, ¿puedo llamarte cuñado verdad?_

- _Mmm… supongo aunque técnicamente aun no lo soy_

- _Pero planeas serlo ¿cierto?_

- _Si, si tu hermana lo desea_

- _Créeme, ella lo desea_

- _Eso espero_

- _¿Entonces hoy le preguntaras si quiere ser tu novia?_

- _Sí, eso pretendo_

- _Bien porque déjame decirte que espero que tus intenciones con mi hermana sean serias, de lo contrario debes saber que te enfrentaras a la furia de todos los hombres de esta familia, que como veras no son pocos_

- _Vaya que eres ocurrente_

- _Lo sé, es parte de mi encanto_

- _Elizabeth, basta – dijo Bella en tono desafiante pero Lizzie le contesto de la misma forma_

- _Ay ma a Alec no le molesta ¿o sí?_

- _No realmente_

- _Ves ma_

Elizabeth hubiese seguido con las preguntas indiscretas de no ser porque en ese momento Renesmee llego a la sala y vaya que lucía hermosa. El vestido que llevaba la hacía lucir bellísima, su maquillaje era ligero, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros y su rostro irradiaba felicidad, en cuanto sus ojos chocaron con los de Alec brillaron de una forma especial y entonces observe al chico, el también lucia feliz, parecía un ciego que observa la luz del día por primera vez, la miraba con adoración y ternura, de alguna forma me hizo recordarme a mi mismo cuando observaba a Bella y entonces al observarlos a los dos supe que todo iba a estar bien, mi niña no corría ningún riesgo y en caso de que algo saliera mal yo siempre iba a estar aquí para apoyarla y cuidarla como me lo prometí desde el primer día en que la sostuve en mis brazos. Mi hija pareció leer mis pensamientos y antes de irse me abrazo y susurro a mí oído _– papi, tú siempre serás mi héroe_ – y en ese momento mi corazón saltó de felicidad, ella siempre seria mi bebé y yo siempre seria su héroe.

**17 años después**

BPOV

Me encontraba parada en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de Elizabeth, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no llorar y mostrar una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad pero era realmente difícil, a partir de aquel día mi niña no viviría más en casa y dejaría de ser Elizabeth Cullen para ser Elizabeth Hale, partir de se día mi pequeñita comenzaría una nueva vida y a pesar de sentirme inmensamente feliz por su felicidad me pesaba saber que mi bebé no estaría más a mi lado, no la escucharía gritar y correr de arriba hacia abajo.

Mientras la observaba arreglándose para el momento más feliz de su vida no podía dejar de recordar el primer día en que llegue con ella en brazos, era realmente pequeñita y al igual que paso con Renesmee ame a esa niña desde el primer momento, recordé la primera vez que observe sus ojitos y la forma en que estos me hechizaron, su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos, su primer día de escuela, las tardes de juegos, recordé todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivimos y no pude evitar que una lagrima solitaria escapara de mis ojos, en ese momento Lizzie volteo a verme e inmediatamente se levanto y corrió a abrazarme al igual que cuando era pequeña.

- _¡mamita! No llores, hoy debe ser un día lleno de felicidad_

- _Lo sé amor, lo sé. Es sólo que no puedo evitar sentir que te vas y esta casa se va a quedar muy sola. Primero fue Nessie y ahora eres tu_

- _Ma, no estés triste y no llores o me vas a hacer llorar_

- _¡eso si que no! ¡Elizabeth Cullen Swan tienes prohibido llorar el día de tu boda!_

- _Esa es mi mamá, siempre dando órdenes jajaja_

- _Jajaja _

- _Mami, muchas gracias_

- _¿gracias de que bebé?_

- _Por todo, pero en especial por volver a creer_

- _¿de qué hablas Liz?_

- _Recuerdas el cuento de la princesa que dejo de creer en los cuento de hadas_

- _Claro que la recuerdo, era tu historia favorita de pequeña_

- _Y siempre me la contabas antes de dormir, me encantaba el final cuando me decías que la princesa volvió a creer y por eso te agradezco. Gracias a ti y a que volviste a creer nos diste a Nessie y a mí la oportunidad de confiar, de creer, de enamorarnos. Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado, por tus consejos, por nunca dejarme caer. _Mami, siempre tuviste razón_. Gracias por todo, gracias por enseñarme a creer en los cuentos y en los príncipes, gracias por hacer de mi vida un cuento. Te amo ma_

- _¡Corazón! Yo te amo aun más, muchísimas felicidades bebé te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y ya basta de charlas porque hoy no podemos derramar lagrimas ok_

- _Ok mami_

Después de nuestra conversación madre-hija Elizabeth continuo arreglándose, minutos después Alice llego y abrazo a mi hija, ella siempre ha querido a Lizzie y a Nessie como sus propias hijas y que mejor que una de mis hijas se convirtiera en su nuera y yo estaba feliz de que Bastien, aquel chiquillo que siempre estuvo enamorado de mi hija fuera el que compartiría su vida con mi Elizabeth. Finalmente Lizzie estuvo lista, verla vestida de novia fue impactante y emocionante, no había más palabras que mi hija y yo pudiéramos decirnos por lo que tan solo nos abrazamos y minutos después Edward entró a la habitación para llevar a Elizabeth al altar.

EPOV

Hoy era uno de los días más difíciles de mi vida, hoy tenía que renuncia a mi bebé. Dos años atrás Renesmee se había casado con Alec y aunque fue difícil dejarla ir el sentimiento de aquel día no se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, esta vez se trataba de mi bebé, de mi pequeñita, era a aquella niñita dulce y cariñosa, aquella que me consideraba su héroe, su príncipe, su todo, era mi bebé a quien estaba a punto de entregar.

En cuanto entre a la habitación logre componer una máscara de felicidad para que mi hija no sospechara nada, aun recuerdo aquel día cuando me dijo que Bastien sería su príncipe azul y se la llevaría a vivir a un castillo, en aquel momento la idea de que mi hija pudiera alejarse de mi lado parecía tan lejana pero al parecer el tiempo no pasa en balde y el día había llegado, hoy tenía que entregar a mi hija a otro hombre.

Elizabeth lucía realmente hermosa, el vestido blanco la hacía lucir como un ángel, su cabello caoba estaba recogido y sus ojos verdes resplandecían de felicidad, mi hija lucía tan hermosa como su madre el día de nuestra boda, en cuanto me vio mi pequeña se lanzo a mis brazos y me abrazo con fuerza, yo le regrese el abrazo y así estuvimos durante unos segundos, finalmente llego el momento de irnos así que salimos de la casa y partimos hacia la hacienda Cullen, porque si, mi hija tenía los mismos gustos que su madre por lo que su boda al igual que la nuestra se celebraría en aquel lugar.

Aun recuerdo aquellos dia en que Elizabeth y yo jugabamos a vivir en un cuento de hadas, cuando yo era el principe y ella la princesita más bonita de todo el universo, en aquel instante la sola idea de que mi niña se alejara de mi lado parecía lejana pero ahora todo estaba ocurriendo, yo ya no era más el príncipe de su cuento, ahora alguien había usurpado mi lugar y se llevaba a mi pequeña princesa, a mi niña, a mi bebé. El día en que Bastien y Elizabeth anunciaron su noviazgo sentí miedo, mucho miedo, fue como si desde aquel día yo supiera que Bastien se llevaría a mi bebé. Ese chico siempre había sido como un hijo para mí, creció a lado de mis hijas y jamás pensé que podría sentirme celoso de aquel niño pero en algún momento se convirtió en otro chico que tan solo quería robarme el amor de mi princesa.

De pronto me vi parado en el pasillo, sujetando a mi hija del brazo, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y nosotros comenzamos a avanzar. Todos los invitados tenían una sonrisa pegada a la cara, Bella intentaba contener las lágrimas y todo sucedió en cámara lenta. A cada paso que daba mi corazón se encogía y la urgencia de mi hija por correr a los brazos de su futuro esposo se hacía más palpable, más pronto de lo que imagine estaba enfrente de Bastien entregándole a mi hija y no pude evitar que todos los recuerdos se agolparan de golpe en mi mente, el día en que nació, la primera vez que la sostuve en mis brazos, la primera vez que me llamo papá, los cuentos que leíamos, cuando me nombro su príncipe oficial, las tardes jugando a la casita, todo vino a mi mente como una ráfaga de recuerdos, en ese momento toma la mano de Elizabeth y la coloque en la de Bastien y entonces por primera vez me detuve a observar al ladrón, a Bastien, y lo que vi en sus ojos simplemente logro que mis celos, mis temores y mi dolor desaparecieran, lo único que pude ver en los ojos de mi futuro yerno fue un infinito amor hacia mi hija, amor puro, de ese que te hace cometer locuras, el mismo que yo sentía por mi esposa y en ese momento supe que todo iba a estar bien, ella iba a ser inmensamente feliz y entonces yo también lo seria.

La ceremonia pasó volando y en menos de lo que jamás hubiese pensado mi hija estaba casada, ahora un nuevo príncipe ocupaba m lugar, él la llevaría a vivir a un nuevo castillo, y la ayudaría a encontrar su felices por siempre. Lentamente me acerque a los novios y felicite a mi nuevo yerno, lo felicite sinceramente y por primera vez lo llame hijo, después me acerque a mi pequeñita y la envolví en un abrazo asfixiante, quería que a través de ese abrazo ella supiera y sintiera todo mi amor pero entonces la respuesta de Lizzie me sorprendió y me aseguró que pasara lo que pasará todo estaría bien.

- _Papi, solo quiero que sepas que nada ha cambiado tú sigues siendo mi príncipe oficial, el número uno, y yo siempre seguiré siendo tu bebé. Te amo pa._

**20 años después**

La vida se nos pasa volando, sin saberlo el tiempo pasa a nuestro alrededor y si no disfrutamos el día a día es probable que en algún momento cuando volteemos hacia atrás no arrepintamos por todas aquellas cosas que no vivimos, las oportunidades que dejamos pasar y las experiencias que no disfrutamos. Afortunadamente eso no me ha pasado a mí, siempre eh vivido como eh querido, disfrutando, riendo y sobretodo amando. Y es que el amor es lo que más ha sobrado en mi vida, el amor por mis amigos, por mi hermano, por mis hijos, sobrinos, nietos y sobre todo el amor por mi esposo. Desde que conocí a Edward todo ha sido mágico, todo ha sido como el cuento que siempre soñé y él es la principal razón por la que a mi vida no le ha faltado nada.

Hoy a más de 20 años de habernos conocido, hemos decidido regresar a donde todo comenzó, a Londres, y es que ese lugar es mágico para nosotros, en un vuelo a ese lugar nos vimos por primera vez, nuestra primera hija nació ahí y ese mismo lugar presencio nuestra reconciliación después de 8 largos meses de separación. Por eso y sin avisarle a nadie hemos tomado nuestras maletas y estamos aquí abordando un vuelo a nuestro lugar mágico.

Mientras volamos hacia Londres no puedo evitar recordar todo lo que me ha pasado desde la primera vez que tome un vuelo similar y conocí a cierto idiota de cabellos broncíneos e hipnotizantes ojos verdes. Desde aquel día mi vida cambió mucho, intente dejar de ser aquella niña ingenua que creía en los cuentos y los príncipes, me convertí en la princesa que no creía en los cuentos de hadas, como me llaman mis hijas, pero un día la ilusión y la felicidad regresaron a mi vida y me trajeron mucho más de lo que cualquier princesa puede obtener, más allá de la leyenda "fueron felices por siempre" a mi me dieron una vida entera de felicidad, me dieron unas hijas hermosas, amigos de toda la vida y hermanos del alma, me dieron unos sobrinos hermosos, unos nietos lindísimos, dos yernos encantadores y lo mejor de todo y en lo que nunca debí dejar de creer me dieron un príncipe azul, porque si desde que lo encontré y hasta el día de hoy nadie puede negarme que lo príncipes azules existen, tal vez sean una especie en peligro de extinción pero basta abrir los ojos y sobre todo el corazón para encontrarlo así que no se den por vencidas y busquen, los príncipes azules si existen.

¿Y? ¿qué tal? ¿les gusto? ¿fue muy largo? bueno realmente espero que el epilogo haya sido de su agrado, perdón por tardar tanto en subirlo pero es que de verdad necesite mucha inspíración para escribirlo y bueno al final me ha gustado el resultado y espero que a ustedes igual. y bueno finalmente quisiera agradecerlas a todas aquellas que se han dado la oportunidad de leerme y aquellas que dejaron review tmb millones de gracias.

Besos mil y espero nos veamos en proximas historias.

Lori


End file.
